He Who Died
by iluvedward4ever
Summary: This is the story 'Death'. My life was great: perfect boyfriend, perfect life. It was as if someone was writing me, but then in that one tragic day of his death, my life fell apart. Leaving cuts and slashes on my body, I had nothing else to result to.
1. A Date Out

The high-pitched sound of my phone going off along with the annoying sound of it vibrating against the table. I groaned and hurridley answered it.

"Hello?" Although I already knew who it was.

_"Hello love, are you ready?"_ He asked.

"Nearly! By the time you get here I'll be finished."

_"Good, I'll be there quickly. In like five-minutes?" _

"Perfect! See you soon! I love you."

He chuckled and I felt my heart against my chest. _"I love you too."_ And then the line was dead.

I walk/jogged to my closet and pulled out a grey fleece with a blue jacket and my everyday denim skinny jeans. Within 2 minutes I was done and running to the door as I heard someone knocking against it. I threw open the door only to be staring at him in awe.

There he--the most beautiful man in the world stood. His cheeks grew red and he looked away. Josh stood there like the hero he was. His greenish hazel eyes finally locked gazes with my blue eyes. Josh grinned and softly bent down to connect his lips with mine. My hand unconicously brought it's way up to be placed on his jaw. Josh--slowly and painfully--removed his lips from mine and smiled that heartracing crooked smile.

"You look breath-taking." He stated. I smiled.

"And don't act like you don't."

"Lets go?"

I nodded my head fiercly.

"Bye mom!" I yelled.

"BYE SWEETY, HAVE FUN!!" My mom screamed back. I laughed and took his hand.

As soon as we got the parking lot of the movies, I started our usual arguement.

"I'm buying the tickets."

He shook his head. "Nope."

"Yes I am."

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't buy my girlfriends ticket?"

"The type that makes their girlfriends happy!"

"Well then you're just going to have live unhappily." By this time, we had made our way to the ticket booth and while I was being distracted by Josh's hand running up my spine and down, he had bought our tickets. I grunted then stomped my way into the movie theatre. I was suddenly spun around and was held in Josh's arms.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. I tried holding back that smile.

"You're not forgiven!"

His lips were against mine in another second, "Am I now?"

I sighed, "I guess..."

He gave me one last kiss before we were made our way to the big group of boys and girls that where our friends. Some people I didn't know very well were with someone I did know very well, some people where running around(just plain goofing off), some where checking out others(including Josh...which irked me), and some where just standing still. After talking with my best friend Mandy about random things we all walked into the movie. Josh's arm had found my lower back as he lead my inside. I was grinning like an idiot with the small contact his hand was making with my body.

Like every movie we watched with the group, it was always the same. Considering we only watched scary movies which gave the girls chances to huddle up in the boy they liked, and to me: it was just stupid. Part of that may be because I wasn't scared easily, and the other part may be because if someone just wanted to have a guy like them there was only one answer: get to know them, befriend them, flirt with them...do whatever but don't humiliate yourself. Also because if I wanted to cuddle with Josh, I would, I don't need to have a scary movie be my excuse.

The movie ended and we all got up immeadetly. I stretched, only to be greeted by the familiar pops and cracks of my bones.

"Was it really _that_ boring?" Josh whispered in my ear.

"You know I'm not scared that easily."

"I know, I know...and that's why we're so insync with eachother." He chuckled. Obviously he had though it was boring to. Josh and I said our good-byes and made our way back to the car. On the ride home we talked about all the stupid effects and flaws of the movie. Josh walked me to the door and before I went in, his lips where against mine. His hand pushed my back to make me closer in his body. My hand wandered up to his hair and brushed it. I smiled against his flawless lips and then pulled away.

"Goodnight." He said before giving me one last kiss.


	2. Young Love

The agitating beeping of the most stupidest invention in the world had woken me up from the wonderful dream. I groggily glanced at the clock and saw it was 7 o'clock. My heart thumped against my chest as I remembered my lover's face. I hurried out of my wonderful water bed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. I ran up the stairs and turned on the shower. Stepping into the wonderful steam, I let my body relax against the water. The small sprinkles hit my bare back like pain-less bullets. They soothed out even the _little stress_ I had. Slowly I grabbed the shampoo and carressed my hair, then with the conditioner, I massaged my scalp. I sighed and smiled to myself. A perfect start to my day.

When I got in my car, I turned the keys in the ignition of my navy blue Honda Civic. I stepped on the gas, realizing I took way to long in the shower, then I expected. I swiftly turned and parked my car, then speed-walked through the door only to see my beautiful Josh standing amongst our friends. I crept up behind him and told everyone else to 'sh' they nodded and some giggled. I covered Josh's eyes with my hands, but just as my hands touched his eyelids, he caught them in his hand and turned me around some my hands were on his chest, and his lips against mine. I was smiling against his lips.

"Ah-hem..." I heard behind us. Seperating as quickly as we kissed, I blushed as I saw the school principle grinning like a fool. He sighed.

"Young love is great, is it not?"

We both nodded.

"Well as much as I find young love 'cute', I will ask if you not show PDA on school ground during school hours."

I felt all the heat rush to my face and noticed that Josh was blushing to, but just a little.

The day went by slow after the bell rang. I was awaiting 2:50 because that was the time school was out, and I was going to be re-united with Josh.

--

At the end of school, Josh followed me home with his car. We dropped off my car and I got into his olive Green Chevy.

"And we are going, where?" I asked.

"To the mall. I have something to pick up..."

I nodded, as long as it's not for me, I'm fine. But that's where I thought wrong. As soon as we entered the mall, Josh had covered my eyes with a bandana and led me somewhere which seemed like a long way. I complained the whole time as we walked, saying things like "Why did you" "I will never forgive you" "Don't talk to me" etc. As soon as we came to a halt, something cold was wrapped around my neck. The bandana was removed from my eyes and I gazed down at the small heart that lay on my chest. I ran my hands over it, and let my fingertips run over the small rigid bumps that were diamonds. I looked inside of the heart and read the small words that put together in one sentence, _"I love you Alejhandra, and always will. Remember that." _A grin spread accross my lips as I turned around. Josh was slightly smiling,

"I know you're mad at me, but, I just thought I should give you this...for all that you've done for me." He smiled, "Do you like it?"

I nodded my head, to worried that if I say something, I would cry. I wrapped my hands around his neck and crushed my lips with his.

"I love it." I whispered. We walked hand in hand out the mall doors and into the car.

I guess I fell asleep because when my eyes opened next, I was in my bed. I thought that all that happened was a dream, but when I sat up, and felt that familiar cold heart swaying I knew it wasn't. I threw off the blankets and trotted down the stairs.

"What's that around your neck?" My mom asked, smiling. I smiled back,

"It's a necklace--from Josh."

"Such a sweet boy!" She exclaimed, I chuckled.

"I know!" I said dreamily, after properly saying goodnight to my mother, I went back up the stairs, and fell back into a deep slumber once again.


	3. The Gut Feeling

I got up and did the usual, get ready. But today my day was off. I woke up late, my head hurt, and I had a strange feeling as if something horrible was going to happen. Is this what people call "The Gut Feeling?" Well guess I'm going to have to live it out and see what that is.

I was late for school, and ran to get a tardy slip. Then jogged my way back to class. Once I was inside, Josh looked up from his side of our desk and his eyes brightened. I looked around for the teacher, but noticing that she was out, I placed the note on her desk then ran into Josh's arms. His lips brushed against mine and I smiled.

"Good morning beautiful." He said in a husky voice.

"Hello handsome." I replied, corny I know, but what can I say, I'm a corny person.

He smiled and kissed me again. We both sat down and talked about...well life. Before I met Josh, after I met Josh, his life, how is him and his mom are because of the divorce.

In second period, class got boring without Josh. The day had gone by and I quickly surpressed that ugly 'gut feeling'.

_--_

Josh and I drove back to my house after school and made our way upstairs to 'catch up on homework'. But we all know what that means, nothing _to naughty_ but it was PG-13, if you consider a hot make-out session PG-13. After actually finishing out homework --no pun intended-- we went downstairs and watched some T.V. I heard my mom's car pull up, then she entered, looking tired as hell.

"How was your day you two?" She sighed.

"Boring." We both said at the same time. My mom looked at us both, Josh leaning against the counter table and my huddled in his arms, facing my mom. She chuckled then went back to sorting the mail.

"And how was your's?" I asked.

"The usual, but I did _do 4 fillings_ in a young boy's mouth. Poor fellow was in so much pain I almost felt sorry, so remember: Brush 3 times a day and floss twice a day!"

"Yes ma'am!" Josh saluted. We all burst out laughing.

Right as dinner ended, Josh had gotten a call from his mom saying that she really needed him home right now blah blah blah. Josh loved his mom, but she had some...issues. When he was younger, his mom had ran away with a man, but came back because she missed them so much. Josh had learned to get over it, but she had started to over-react on a lot of things, and now because of the divorce, she was sitting on her butt all day making Josh go get groceries, clean up the house, cook dinner for her, etc etc.

I helped my mom clean up as I talked with her on my grades an all. We both plumped on the couch and turned on the T.V. My mom forced me to turn the channel to the local news very quickly, I groaned in protest but turned it anyway. I was grateful that I did, because the car in the middle of a very serious pile-up was Josh's....


	4. It's A Lie, Right?

I heard 6 quick, fierce taps against our doors. I answered the door, to worried to actually believe why the police were at our door. Two bulky police officers took their hats off and held it to their chests,

"Are you Alejhandra Marninoz?"

"Yes, that's me..." I said in a weak voice. It happened.

"I am Officer Ronald Hade and this is Officer Harry Lair. We are here on behalf of Joshua Dean, his mother, Patricia Speare, had asked us to tell you, can we come in?"

I moved out of my way and led them to the couches. I risked a glance at my mother who's eyes were starting to fill with tears. I'm going to stay strong, I repeated to myself. But to be completely honest: I was on the verge of losing my control.

"Unfortunetly, there is no easy way to say this, but Joshua Dean, was on his way from this house, but on his way home, a drunken man had crashed into him on the freeway which led to many people crashing into all sides of his car, soon Joshua's car had become the center of a very serious pile-up." Officer Harry said.

I knew something bad had happened, yet hearing it made my heart break. "Where is he now? What hospital?!" I asked urgently. Tears where dripping down my face, they quickly resembled a river.

"He isn't in a hospital. Joshua Dean died on the spot..."

I felt as though someone had knocked the air out of me. I couldn't breathe. Josh...is dead? He-he can't be! Please no, God, he isn't dead!!

I sat there speechless, my head in my hands. The sobs soon took over my body. My mind replayed all those memories of us. The necklace Josh had given me suddenly felt like 10 tons on my neck. The officer's said their apologies and left. I screamed and ran upstairs and into the bathroom. I pushed my hands against the walls and slammed my fists against them repeatedly, hoping that it would ease the pain. I turned around and jammed my back against the wall and slid down, sobbing into my shirt hoping that the tears would soon end.

My mom opened the door slowly, her face was red with tears too.

"Oh Alejhandra!" She said and dropped to her knee's. I felt her arms wrap around my body, but right now...I couldn't feel a thing. A numb feeling had spread through-out my body. I knew something bad was going to happen, but why this? What did I do to deserve something like this? Josh hadn't done anything wrong, we hadn't done anything wrong. _Why?_ My mind whispered. My mom gripped my upper-arms and helped over to my bed room. She layed my back on my bed, seeing the tears slowly nibble at my energy. As soon as my mom left the room, I grabbed the picture of Josh and cuddled it to my chest. I tried holding it tight enough that maybe he will just come back...and _all _of this would be one bad nightmare I would forget. But of course, life didn't happen that way.

I woke up the next day. I had the worst dream in my life. Josh had passed away, but as soon as I struggled to keep my swollen eyes open...I realized it wasn't just a dream...it was reality. Josh _was _gone, he...he is never coming back.

My mom walked in with a tray of food, but my stomach just clenched at the thought of food. She looked at me one last time before leaving. I had my knee's pushed under my chin with my arms wrapped around them. The minutes passed and I felt the heat from the food evaporate. I hugged the picture tighter, but remembered...my necklace. I reached in my shirt and stared at the locket, remembering the last time he touched it.

He's supposed to always love me right? Well people who love one another don't just die!


	5. My New Life

In those two weeks that I hadn't gone to school, I didn't step out of the house either....I stayed locked up in my room, secluding myself from the world. Was this bad? Yes. Did I care? No.I sat with my knee's tucked under my chin snd my head lay on top. When I heard my mom leave for work, I realized that I was worrying her to. I got to my feet, the familiar cold sensation of the wood floor touching the bare of my feet...it was almost welcoming. I sighed and walked downstairs, gripping the railing tightly. Not standing up, not talking, not walking for weeks had affected my body more then I had realized. I made my way through the living room and into the kitchen, grabbing an apple I set it down on the counter top and cut it into two pieces then cutting those two into 3 each, then 4...I had dazed out until I felt a sharp, stinging pain course through my finger. I looked down to see that the insides of the apple where soaked in with my blood. I looked at my finger to see that the whole finger tip was covered in blood. This pain...was new. As my blood oozed, it replaced the thoughts of Josh. As the blood dripped, it took some of the pain away, freeing me from this hell I call life.

I brought my wrist to the knife and swiftly sliced a small line across it. The color around it turned white, then red. I pulled my sleeve back down and let it engulf the cut. I sat on the couch and just....thought. Hoping my phone would ring and it would be Josh calling saying he's going to pick me up, or it vibrates and it's a text message saying that he isn't really dead, that it was just a prank.

My life was empty without Josh, no one was there to hold my hand or put an arm around my waist, no one was there to call me at midnight just to say goodnight, no one was there hug me and tell me everything is going to be alright. No one was there to take me out on small walks.

When my mother finally got so worried as to forcing me back to school, my life wasn't the same. My friends don't even remember my name any longer, they just gave up because I didn't return their calls or e-mails. I wasn't known as Alejhandra any longer, I was known as "the goth girl" or "the chick who's boyfriend died" and stuff along those lines. I felt as to express myself, I had to dress in darker clothing, and to release all the anger I listened to screamo. The scars started appearing on my body more and more, it became a habit-a drug. The months carried on, each the same.

**August**

**September**

**October**

**November**

**December**

**January '09 **

**February**

**March **

**April**


	6. Just Give Up

I haven't heard my voice since August, till _he _came to Sonoma Lincoln Highschool, with his gorgous long black hair and beautiful emerald eyes.

"Hi," He whispered, "My name is Dylan Rome."

I brought my head high enough to shoot daggers through my eyes. I looked around the room and saw every. single. girl. staring at Dylan with arousal. It seems like I'm the outsider once again. I risked a glance back at 'Dylan' and saw that instead of noticing the girls, he was staring at me. I narrowed my eyes and concentrated back on my work. Yawning I pulled my sleeves up and started writing once again. I felt fingers lock around my wrist and I looked up in surprise to see Dylan gripping my wrist, his eye brows furrowed.

"What are these? How did this happen?!" He said urgently. I let out a low dangerous, growl and yanked my wrist back, instead of being scared or frightened...his face was amused, but his eyes showed that he was angry, is it because he saw my scars?

My day went by strange after that, I always felt as if someone was watching me. And if I turned a corner, I would see Dylan. His face refused to leave my thoughts after that day.

The days went by and Dylan didn't even start ignoring me as anybody would. He would still take up the chance to talk with me, very well knowing that I wouldn't say anything back. I was dying to know why he doesn't just give up? Why does he keep on bugging me? Why can't he just go bang a damn slut that's ogling over him?

Later that day, when I saw Dylan is science...he looked disappointed. Why? I don't know, but I could guess because something that is about me or involves me.

"Everyone tells me that you won't talk to anyone, why? What has happened to you that you won't use your voice?"

I looked up at him, my eyes filled with tears as I remembered what caused me to be like..._this._ I looked back at my work.

"Why?" I whispered. My voice...it cracked from not being used for so long, but...my voice was sweet, it rang through the room, as if greeting me happily. It was the first time I heard my voice since Josh's death. Dylan's eyes brightened and a goofy smile spread across his lips.

"Why what?"

"Why can't you just give up?" I said in a small voice.

"Because I like you, and it's stupid to just ignore everyone around you."

My head raced, "You like me?!"

"Yes, I do. And, why are you talking to me? I thought you talked to no-one."

"You, you can't like me! I'm talking to you because you're the only person, that's...actually tried to talk to me for...awhile...don't expect it to happen again."

**--Next Day--**

When my motorcycle pulled up in the school parking lot, a slick black corvette and my red and black yamaha fought for the parking space, after lots of reverces I won. I took my helmet off, fluttering my long black hair out, I walked to my locker. Putting my keys in the little slot I created, I put my helmet in the locker and grabbed my books. The smell of rain and oak tree's filled my nose as I turned around to be greeted my Dylan's beautiful face.

"So you're the one with the motorcycle eh? What a coincedence."

I narrowed my eyes then pushed by him. It wasn't hard for Dylan to keep up with my fast pace.

"So anyways, would you like to catch a movie this Friday?"

"No." I said in a hard, flat voice.

"Why?"

"Because, I really...don't like you." I said.

He nodded his head, "Sorry to disturb you then.." Then walked away. Seeing the hurt look in his eyes almost shattered my heart. No. I can't.

--

In science, Dylan came and sat by me again..

"Hey." He said.

I didn't bother looking at him. I can't fall in love again, even if it is a little crush. I wrote down everything on the white board down into my notebook when two blonde bimbo's walked in.

"Mr. Shirley, the principle is holding a 15 minute meeting and requires all teacher to be there." They squeaked. I was ready to smash their faces in but they got lucky and walked out.

Right when Mr. Shirley walked out after telling us to read pages 200-251 in our history books, the chatter began.

"So what are your hobbies?" He asked.

"None of your business!" I yelled, not realizing how loud I had become.

A kid, I think his name was Liam, stood up, "So goth girl, you talking again?!" He yelled at me. I gave him a murderous glare which made him shut up and mutter a sorry.

Then to my complete surprise Dylan said "Why are you _such a bitch?_"

"Because I really don't like to be annoyed by the likes of you, so if you can, leave me the **fuck**alone."

"So when someone annoys you go and cut yourself? Is that why you have all those scars on your wrist? Is that your solution? Well let me tell you something, cutting doesn't do shit." He snarled.

He, Dylan, is the only one who has stood up to me, but revealing to everyone...humiliating me once again, I can't handle it. I felt my eyes fill with tears, and without realizing what I was doing, I punched him. It looks as though it didn't effect him one bit, but for me? My hand was throbbing and searing with pain. I clutched my hand and swiftly grabbed my book bag and left the class.


	7. Apology Accepted

**Dylan's POV**

I watched as Alejhandra stormed out of the room, and I heard the motorcycles engine roar to life, but then...I heard a sniff. I felt someone tap my shoulder, I turned around to be greeted by a slap across my face.

"What the hell is your problem? You don't know shit yet you go and judge her." Meghan yelled.

"It's not my fault she is being a bitch. I saw her old yearbook picture, I've heard how she used to act. What happened?"

"You really don't know..." She scoffed. "Well then you better listen up good. So, you know Alejhandra used to be all happy-go-lucky right? That was all because of her boyfriend, Josh. You would never see them without eachother, where one goes, the other follows. They were 'madly' in love, no pun intended. But Josh died some nine months ago, and she hasn't talked since. Everytime someone talks to her, she just ignores them...when I called her house, her mom is very worried to, it seems that every night she has the same nightmare over again. And in the locker rooms, Dylan, I used to see new scars on her arms, then it traveled down her stomach, her back, her legs, her chest. They're through-out her body."

I was speechless, not knowing what to think, or what to feel. I have made one of the biggest mistake of my life... "Fuck..." I muttered under my breath. I got home at around 3 o'clock and called the school right away.

_"Sonoma Lincoln Highschool, Ms. Nancy speaking."_

"Hello Ms. Nancy? This is Dylan Rome speaking."

_"Oh hello dear, what can I help you with?"_ She asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"I know this is against school rules, but if you can please give me Alejhandra Marninoz's number, that would be great!" I almost begged.

_"Why do you need it?"_ She asked sharply, with still being nice about it.

"I actually need to apologize about something...I said.."

_"I will give it to you, but if I find out that you were prank calling her I will be sure to get you suspended, and that's a promise."_

"You won't need to do that..."

_"Good, now Dylan here it is..."_

She gave me Alejhandra's number and I quickly hung up to call her.

_"Hello?" _She said in a toneless voice.

"Alejhandra?"

_"What the hell do you want Dylan?"_ She snapped.

"Can you hear me out?"

_"No_" She said then hung up. I called again but it went straight to the answering machine. I hung up and called one more time, this time she picked up.

_"Just, leave me alone..._" She said in a small voice.

"Just listen to me ok?"

_"Fine, I'm giving you five minutes."_ Alejhandra said through clenched teeth.

"I am insanely sorry for what I said to you, I had no right to go put my nose into your business. I had no right to go and reveal your...secret. And I understand you're angry with me and again I'm sorry."

_"How'd you find out?"_

"Someone told me. Do you accept my apology?"

_"Dylan..._" She complained then sighed, "_Fine..."_

"Now, do you want to hang out?"

_"Don't push your limits."_

"So is that a yes?"

_"As long as nobody see's me." _My heart fluttered alive.

"I'll come and pick you up?"

_"How about we just hang out at my house..."_

"Fine with me, see you soon."

**25 minutes later**

**APOV**

I didn't want to accept this, but it seemed like somewhere inside my Josh was in there. Dylan reminded me so much of Josh. But the strange thing is, he was as hard as a rock, his skin felt ice cold and why was he so pale white? His beauty overlapped anything in the world. His flawless features eclipsed everything. I...I can't! No! I can't fall in love again!


	8. The Truth

I hung up the phone. and my sister Lauren burst through the door.

"What did I hear you say?" She growled.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?"

"Shut up! You are not going over to any mortals house!"

"Watch me." I growled.

"Not while you live here."

"I can move out, after all, most of our kind are supposed to travel in pairs."

"Well you, me, and the rest of the family sure as hell aren't nomads."

"Last time I checked, I can be one if I wanted."

She narrowed her eyes at me, "I am your blood sister and I say you _cannot _go."

"Lauren, I am 80 fucking years old, I should be able to decide if I can go or not. Plus, you aren't the parent in this, Shaun and Lily are so back off."

Lauren looked taken aback, I swiftly walked past her and got into my car. Alejhandra was waiting for me. Stepping on the gas pedal of my corvette, I was at her house in 7 minutes flat, though if I wasn't going 98 mph, it would have taken at the least: 15 minutes. I went up to the door and knocked a few times until I saw her wonderful long hair through the window. I saw her shocking blue eyes through the mosaic on her door. When she answered the door, I realized she was wearing the same clothes she wore at school. Her hand was red from icing it.

"Hey,"She said conversationally. Alejhandra turned around but stopped and looked back,

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" I said. She smiled a little and nodded,

"Come in."

After that, we both went upstairs and talked for what seemed like forever. We talked about her family, my family, her life, my life, I didn't force her to talk about Josh, but she did anyway; telling me everything that happened. It was getting dark and I knew that I need to hunt. I said my goodbyes then left.

--

Days passed, and I started hanging out with Alejhandra more and more...weeks passed, and I could feel that we had become completely honest and that she was learning to trust me, months passed and I knew Alejhandra started liking me. Everyday we hung out and week-ends we went somewhere and did something fun. I think it's time for her to know.

**A.P.O.V**

Just like Josh did, Dylan changed me. He changed me back to my old self that laughed at a lame joke, that showed emotion in a movie. I couldn't help but feel the same feelings I had felt for Josh. But...Dylan was hiding something, something that would change my life forever. Whatever it was...I'm not going to push it. Dylan and I had become 'best friends' over the past couple months. When Josh's death passed, I didn't go to school, but stayed at his grave and mourned. Dylan didn't know Josh, but stood by my side and held my hand when I cried it all out. The cutting that had become a habit quickly came to a stop. No new scar's on my body formed but my blood yearned for it. I wasn't going to give in now.

The phone rang and I immeadtly knew who it was.

"Hey Dylan." I said into the speaker.

_"I have something to tell you today before we meet my family. You can decide if you still want to meet them after I tell you ok?"_

"Dylan? What is it?"

_"I can't tell you now, but I promise I'll tell you soon. I'll be over at your house to pick you up?"_

Dylan was at my house quicker then I expected. "So what did you have to tell me?" I asked.

"This isn't so easy to just say..."

"Come on, spit it out already!"

He sighed, "I'm just going to show you..."

I was dying to know his secret, and now I'm wondering if I really wanted to know it _that_ bad. Dylan got in his car after opening the door for me and we went deep into the forest.

"Okay." He said once we were in a large clearing.

"So are you going to tell me now or are you just going to stand around and wait?" I snapped.

"Have you read vampire books?" He asked. What a peculiar question.

"Of course..." Where was he going with this?

"So tell me what you know."

"Can you cut the bull-shit. Just say it."

"Trust me on this ok? What do you know about vampires?" He repeated.

"Uh, they sleep in coffins-"

"Myth..."

"They turn into bats-"

"Myth..."

"They drink blood to survive?"

"True..."

"They turn in to dust when they step into the sun?"

"Not quite."

"They die witha stake through their heart?"

"That's a myth."

"How in the world do you know this?"

He sighed, "Because; I am one. I am a vampire."

I laughed aloud. D-Dylan...a vampire? I started laughing again. "Great joke Dylan!"

"I'm not lying Alejhandra." He said in a serious voice.

"Ok ok, then prove it Mr. Vampire!" I said, mimicking fangs into my neck. Dylan stepped closer to me and put his mouth at eye level in front of me. He pulled his gums back only to reveal long, slender fangs.

"Anyone can buy dentures Dylan."

He growled in frustration. "You don't believe me? Ok, race me." He breathed.

"Is this a joke, cause if it is--it's pretty damn annoying."

"I promise you, this is _not_ a joke."

I shrugged my shoulders and pushed off my left leg, and ran as fast as I could go. There was a sudden gust of wind and Dylan was on the other side waiting for me.

"How'd you do that?"

"I told you, I'm a vampire."

This was getting annoying. "Cut the bullshit! How did you do that?!"

"I told you." There was no humor on his face, not even a smirk.

"You're serious?"

He nodded his head.

"Show me something else."

He looked at me, this time; he smirked. In a blur, Dylan wasn't far away from me, I was on his back as he climbed up a tree at the speed that was faster then a bullet. My eyes widened as I shrieked and struggled to get off of him. Then we were standing at the top of the tree, Dylan changed the position from me on his back to me in his arms.

"Ready?" He breathed. What was he doing? He bent his knee's then jumped off the pine tree. I gave a little yelp till I was put on my feet. My head was woozy.

"Are you going to eat me now?" I said after gaining composture.

"You know, after saying that...I think I might." He smiled. My eyes widened and I was in his arms again.

"I'm just kidding, my family and I don't feed off of humans; we feed off of animals."


	9. Is That Called Betrayal?

"So when I asked about the sun and dust; you said not quite. What the fuck do you mean by that? You go to school don't you?"

"What I mean by that is we will turn into dust, but that's if my kind is revealed to the sun for a long period of time; lets say if I went outside and sat there for the 12 hours the sun is out, I would eventually start burning up."

I looked at him and nodded my head, "That makes sense."

Dylan grinned, then stared up at the sun. "How do you feel about me?" He whispered. I am surprised by the sudden change in moods.

"What?" I said quickly, "I don't know why?"

"I want the honest truth, do you love me?"

"Of course.." I said.

"How?" Dylan asked.

"What do you mean, Dylan?"

"Do you love me? Or, do you like me?"

I sat quietly. I wasn't sure myself, but...something in my mind knew that when I first saw Dylan, something had clicked into place. His hand cupped my cheek, "How Alejhandra..." He said my name with an accent. And that's when I realized, I do love him.

"I like you....a lot." I sighed, "I L-Lo--" I was interrupted by Dylan's lips crushing against mine. His breath colliding with my own. Dylan's lips felt like velvet. They weren't gross and slobbery but they were nice, smooth and deffinetely not chapped. He was perfect. Dylan kissed me like I was the only girl in his life, the kiss was _very _passionete. Finally he pulled away and there was a smile on his lips, a breath taking smile. It was as if a fat boy just got a chocolate bar.

"I love you too Alejhandra Marninoz."

I blinked back tears, but it was liked they betrayed me. My tears came bursting out like a waterfall. Dylan pulled me too him and pushed my face against his chest.

"It's ok...shhh...it's ok.." He cooed.

I feel like I've betrayed Josh. I felt like Josh had been watching me, kiss Dylan. I cried harder.

Dylan pulled me out of his chest and looked at me. He kissed each tear away and asked, "What's the matter?"

I sighed, "I feel like....I feel like I've betrayed Josh."

"Sweetey, he's gone, I am sure he'd want you to move on. Josh would want you to have a happy life and not feel pity for him. I never knew Josh, but what I've heard, he was a great guy, and I'm sure someone like him wouldn't want someone as beautiful as you to feel like hell because he's gone."

I hugged Dylan, and this time..without the tears. Dylan whispered in my ear,

"Does this mean we're going out now?"

I chuckled then nodded. He kissed me again, but this time..with more passion.

"Do you want to meet my family?" He asked.

"Like this? I look like shit...I'm wearing all black for gods sake." I said.

"They wouldn't care. But I should warn you Lauren is a grouch." I nodded then, accepted whatever offer he asked.

I didn't feel like I had betrayed Josh any more, Dylan was right, I couldn't pity Josh any longer..because........Josh was _never_ coming back. Dylan drove me to his house. It was down the street of the park, up the hill, around the corner, down another hill then finally we turned into an area with BIG houses. The house we pulled up to a house with different colored Tiles the shades of dark and light gray. It had double doors and a mosaic of a rose on the top. The house was beautiful and big. Right when we pulled up two gorgous boys ran out with big grins on their faces. Their faces were full of mischief and their eyes twinkled with danger and rebellion. One had dark red hair that was tied in a ponytail. The other boy had straightened dirty blonde hair. The one with red hair had ice blue eyes and the one with dirty blonde hair had the biggest brownest eyes I had ever seen. One guy had a lip ring while the other had an eyebrow piercing. I gulped because when I looked into their big wide grin's, I saw long, pointy canines, also known as....fangs. The one with blue eyes, was wearing bright green boxers, and the other was wearing skinny jeans like Dylan. Dylan got out of the car and give his brother's a high five and he also had a smile, and now..I could make out Dylan's fangs too. I sat in my seat and just stared. But one of the boys looked straight through the tinted window, at me. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. The other looked and his smile dissapeared too but he whispered something I couldn't hear it, but I could read his lips.

"It's a human.."


	10. Introductions

**A/N**

**Sorry, short chaper!!**

Dylan saw his brother's looking at me, more like gawking.

"Guys, this is my...girlfriend, Alejhandra. Alejhandra, these are my brother's Dereck and Alec."

I smiled shyly and looked at them. They were all soo beautiful.

Alec cleared his throat. "Uhm, Hi. I'm glad I get to meet Dylan's secret."

"Thanks."

"Soo, you know what we are huh? And you're not scared?" Dereck asked

I shook my head, "Just a little in shock, other than that, nope, I'm not scared."

"Woah, I don't know how you can talk to a vampire so easily." Alec said. Right then 2 beautiful girls bursted out the doors.

"And these are my sister's Dilyla and Lauren." Dylan said.

"Hi!" Dilyla greeted. She huddled into Dereck's arms. Lauren went and stood by Alec who snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her in to give her a kiss on the neck. Lauren narrowed her eyes at me.

"Hi. So, let me guess, you're Dilyla and you're.....Lauren." I said.

I could tell she hated my guts already. Why? What have I done to her, besides be jealous of their beauty.

Dilyla nodded her head fiercely. "And you're my brother's cute secret!" I blushed and then nodded. Cute?

"Well, let's get inside!" Dylan said. He looked at Lauren suspiciously.


	11. Meeting Mom and Dad

**D. P.O.V**

"Um, Dereck? Can you might just get some clothes on?"

"Oh shit.." He mumbled, then blushed, "It's ok, isn't my eight pack sexy?" So cocky. I felt Alejhandra's shoulder shake as she tried to suppress a laugh. She couldn't help it any longer and burst out laughing. Dereck grinned then started laughing, everyone added in...including Lauren. Dereck ran upstairs, and within a second he was back down with a muscle tee and some skinny jeans.

We all walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"Hungry?" Alec said to Alejhandra.

"Nope. But thank you though."

"You don't have to be so up-tight, loosen up!" Alec said. She smiled.

Right than, my adopted mother and father walked in. Shaun and Lily.

"Oh..who may this beautiful young woman be?" Shaun asked, his smile is deceiving. In his eyes, he was clearly confused as to why a mortal girl was sitting at our kitchen table.

"This is my girlfriend, Alejhandra. Alejhandra, these are my parents; Shaun and Lily."

Shaun and Lily's eyes widened at thought of me having a girlfriend, then returned to normal.

"Oh hi darling, I'm Lily...Dylan's mother." Said my mother, breaking the silence and putting on a warm motherly smile.

"And, I'm Shaun, Dylan's father."

"Guys, they know what we are."

"Vegetarions?"

"That...and vampires." I said.

They let out a breath I didn't know they were holding, "Oh..well then..that takes a lot of weight off our backs" Lily laughed.

"Well, we're going upstairs." I said and grabbed my girlfriends hand to go and walked up the stairs.

"Sorry about that." I mumbled.

"It's ok. But, it's been bothering me, how _old are you_?"

"I look 18, but I'm really 80 years old."

"So I'm dating someone as old as my grandpa..."

I laughed. "Does that bother you?"

"No. It would bother me if you look 80."

"So you're only dating me 'cause I look good?"I said, amusingly.

"No! Not at all..but what would my mom say if I'm dating someone who looks like her dad?"

"Touche," I said and wrapped my arm around her waist.

"God..atleast go in your room if your gonna do this" Alec chuckled, then walked into his own room.

"Leave us alone will ya?"


	12. What Happened?

My night was officially complete after that! When I got home, I saw a 'For Sale' sign on our lawn. Probably wrong house. Nope 452 is the house number. _We are not moving!_ I said bye to Alec for dropping me off and ran inside.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!"I yelled at my mom.

"Watch your mouth. We're moving." My mom sniffed. She was crying. But why?

"Why?" I growl.

"Your -sniff- Aunt just died."

"Which one...." I say carefully.

"Aunty Becca."

NO! NO! This is a joke right? Some type of prank? First my dad? Then Josh? And now my aunt? Did I really deserve this? My life just became perfect again. I lost control of my emotions and broke down crying. I was holding on to life with only one string, and now that's broken. My mom walked over to me and tried calming me down, but that didn't work. I need Dylan right now. I broke out of my mom's grip and ran outside in full speed leaving my mom's cries behind. I sped up, Dylan's house was probably 6 and a half miles away, but I'll do it. Almost half way there, I couldn't go on any longer. My feet gave out underneath me and I almost eat the ground but cold strong hands caught me. Atleast, that's what I want happened to me, but I _do _eat the ground. I faceplanted the cement and land on my nose. I heard a crunch and a sharp pain carried up from my nose to my skull. I felt the blood flowing from my nose. I need to go on. I _need _too. I dragged myself to the tree's and layed my head against. Slowly and slowly, I drifted off into another world.

* * *

"Alejhandra?" Said a worried familiar manly voice. I groaned

"Alejhandra?" Said the voice again.

"Dylan, she'll be ok. She's just regaining conciousness." Said another familiar, but woman voice. That freaking beeping needs to stop. I tried lifting one arm but a cold hand held it down. I huffed.

"Open your eyes." The man whispered ugently. I tried opening my eyes but the white surrounding me was to bright so I shut them quickly. I slowly opened them blink a lot of times. The god-like man smiled and sighed.

"What's wrong with me?" I croaked, "I don't remember anything from yesterday after I left home."

"You probably tripped from running so much that you broke your nose, got a major concussion and a broken leg." Dylan explained. I raked my brain...nothing.

"I-I don't remember." I looked around, "Where's my mom?"

"She couldn't bare to see you like this. She's down in the cafeteria."

Everything was starting to slowly come back to me. _I ran outside of the house, and ran a couple of miles. I tried pacing myself but couldn't go on any longer. My legs gave out and I face planted the ground, breaking my nose-_I flinched and Dylan stroked his hand down my hair-_and dragged myself to the tree's._

_"_I remember now. " I whispered.

Dylan smiled. "That's a sign that you haven't forgotten anything."

"I know. Dylan, I don't want you to see me like this. I look like crap."

"I don't care how you look, smell, or even if you have bad breath, I'm grateful that your with me and alive."

I smiled and felt a tear roll down my cheek. Dylan whiped it away and bent down to kiss me, making sure he didn't hit my nose. Our lips met and parted quickly as my mom walked in. She looked bad, like she hadn't eaten or slept for days. Big puffy red swollen eyes. Skinny face. Pale lips. Pale face. Right when she saw me, with my eyes open. She gasped and ran over to me.

"Are you ok? Do you feel better? How's your head? Or your nose? What about your leg?" My mom broke down into tears, in front of me, and Dylan.

"WHY? WHY'D YOU DO THIS TOO ME ALEJHANDRA? WHY?...." She yelled, sobs shaking her tears around her face. I looked at my mom, and broke down into to tears too. Dylan stepped out of the room saying "Call him back in when I feel better". My mom moved closer and hugged me tight. I don't think she noticed but I ignored the pain and let her hug me. The nurse came in. She changed my I.V and blood. Soon, I fell back into a long nap.


	13. Your Living With Them

I woke up to see a smiling face. Lily, Dylan's mom. Then next to her, Shaun, Dylan's dad, and of course Dylan. I blinked a couple times, and saw my mom sleeping at the foot of my bed.

"Why am I still in here?" I whispered.

"You're being let out today." Dylan whispered back. I slowly nodded my head.

My mom woke up, "Alejhandra." She whispered. I smiled. This lady has been through so much, she did love Josh too, just not the way I did. She also went through when I was in deep depression, and when her sister died, _and _when I hurt myself. I am so proud of my mom. She is a strong woman. Mom sat up and looked at me.

"I have a question to ask you Alena." Lily said to my mother.

"Err…yes?"

"I know since you guys are moving, and I am sure you would not like Alejhandra's school to be interfered with, also with her and my son's new relationship, I would like to ask if you would be willing enough to let your daughter live with us for the time being. I have two daughter's also, and we consider her a new part of our family already."

Woah. That totally took me by surprise. Will mom let me? Oh, god…I hope she will. That was really sudden.

She closed her eyes, after 2 painfully long minutes, "I would like time to think about this."

Oh my gosh. I thought she'd flat out say no. My mom looked at me and then went out of our room.

"_Would_ you like to live with us?" Dylan mumbled, looking away. I looked at him wide-eyes. Why would he even think that? Of course I would Dylan. Oh maybe I should say it out loud.

"Duh. Well that sounded kinda harsh but you know I would…why even ask that question?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think she'll say yes?" I asked.

"I think so." Dylan leaned over me to give me a kiss…yes with his parents but they were to busy to notice. A nurse came in and cleared her throat.

"No PDA** (A/N PDA=Public Display of Affection)** here, I'm sorry."

"If you may, one women is allowed in here while we do her examination."

"I'm pretty sure her mother would like to be with her, I'll go and get her." Lily said. Shaun followed after her, and before Dylan went out, he winked at me and smiled. I blushed. My mom came in soon after that, sitting on a chair, thinking about her answer while I was getting up, limping around(with a crutch), and breathing slowly.

"Ms. Marninoz, you _are_ eligible to go out, please have your mother_-throws a glance at Alena, who still is looking lost in thought- _sign your release papers and your good. Have a wonderful and healthy day."

I got dressed in new clothes walked in silence to the car.

"Have Shaun, Lily and Dylan come over." My mom said. I texted Dylan to come over with his parents. At home, we pulled in, I was still sore and had a bandage around my ribs, was limping on a crutch, and had a bandage on my nose. I looked like plain shit. I went home and took the prescribed medicine. Dylan and his parents pulled up and came in…with our invite.

"Sit down please." My mom said.

"Thank you." They said in unison.

"I will let her stay at your home, on a couple conditions. One, she has to have her own room, or at least none with the boys, but she is allowed to go in, hang out…you know, you have to give her as much attention as you give your kids-"

"Mom…"I complained.

"It's ok, we understand." Shaun said, smiling widely.

"and you will make sure her school grades stay high."

"Of course, all understood."

"Then…you could start packing honey." My mom said.


	14. The New Chapter

I looked at my mom in surprise. She's letting me live with them. Woah. Did that really just happen? A huge grin spread across my face.

"Mom...you're sure about this right?"

"Alejhandra, get your ass upstairs and start packing before I change my mind." My mom says. I limped up the steps with the help of Dylan. I slowly went into my room and very carefully, pulled out two huge suitcases. Looking around in my closet I found all my clothes I wore before Josh...died. Should I try them on?

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna go call my brothers to tell them about you living with us." He smiled. I nodded.

Once Dylan was out the door, I slowly took off my black jacket revealing my black tanktop underneath. I took a good look at my arms. They were covered in scars. I ran a hand up my right arm, feeling the unevenness arcross my skin. I stepped out of my closet and turned my back to the open door. Looking at the long bodylength mirror I slowly lifted up my shirt only till it was a few inches below my bra. I gasped. Did I give all these to myself? I counted about 58 on my stomach alone. I felt a cold hand run up my arm. I swiftly turned around. Dylan was there looking at my stomach and arms, and neck.

"Why did you do this to yourself?" He asked with sadness filling his voice.

"It-It felt like a relief."

"Cutting yourself to relieve your pain isn't good Alejhandra!"

My tears pooled in my eyes and betrayed me...again. He pulled me into a hug. I felt protected under here. Like he was my guardian angel.

"Please stop cutting yourself. Please for me Alejhandra." Dylan begged. I nodded in his chest.

"I'm sorry." I said, the tears streamed down my face. He kissed my forehead.

"It's ok. As long as you don't hurt yourself anymore."

"I won't. Promise." I said and backed up. I picked up my jacket and put it back on. I put my crutch down because I could walk without it. It was just there if I'm walking a distance. Dylan was about to open his mouth to protest but I put a finger up and shut up. I grinned at him. I pulled out loads of hangers and threw them on my bed.

"Are you gonna just stand there or are you gonna help me?" I smiled. He chuckled. Dylan helped me with all my clothes then we went to my shoes and pulled out all my pairs of shoes(which weren't a lot because most where burned) and I picked _some necklaces._ I threw all my pictures in there. I didn't get the picture of Josh because I'm starting a new chapter in my life. I still love Josh, but he's gone...and he's never coming back. But Dylan's here and I love Dylan to death. This is the starting of my new life.


	15. Deja Vu

I didn't have much clothes so my packing was nearly done by 7:00p.m. We started at 3:30. Dylan was still helping me. I sighed and plopped on my bed. Dylan smiled and sat on the chair.

"So answer some questions mister."

"About?"

"Your vampire side."

"What are your questions?"

"The main ones like, how do you change a human into a vampire? If women vampire are capable to have children? How do you eat? Do you even actually eat the whole thing? How long do you live? Do you have magical powers? How do you kill a vampire? Do you ever sleep? Do you sleep in coffins?"

"You change a vampire by the exchange of blood. I put mine into theirs and they put my theres into mine. Women vampires _are_ capable to have children if your first turned for about a couple months because the eggs are not completely dead yet. We don't eat we 'drink' and occasionaly we eat our prey if it's a animal, if a vampire is hunting a human it cannot be eaten because it will quickly turn into a pile of ashes. Some of are immortal and some are mortal, I'm immortal because I was a born vampire. Some of us have powers. You can kill a vampire by exposing them to sunlight for a long length of time or by burning them, decapitating, or cutting them in half. Do we ever sleep? Yes we do, but not as long as humans, only once every 4 weeks and only for a day. Like I said before, no coffins."

That was a lot of information. I whistled. "Woah..."

"What else can you do?"

"I'm extremely strong, I can see to a _great_ point, I am incapably fast, we can control other's mind's and I can hear much much better then any human."

"So, how can I be sure that your not controling me into liking you?"

He walked up to me and looked me in the eyes.

"Your just going to have to trust me."

I almost swooned. His face so close to mine, his breath licking at my neck, his eyes staring me down. He grinned. Dylan scooped me up into his arms and led me to the window.

"Do you see that house?"

I was still staring at him, quickly before I embarrased myself I looked at the gray house across the street.

"Yeah, what about it?" I said, my voice still weak.

"Look to the pine tree on the right of it. Can you see the baby bird's in the nest on the very very top of the tree?"

"How could I?"

"You can't. Your a human. You would have to be a superhuman to see that well."

"Oh. Thanks. You make me feel so rad." I said in sarcasm.

He smiled then kissed my forehead.

"It's ok, your better then any human or vampire. Or any other mythical creature out there."

He layed me back on the bed. I sat up and leaned towards him. He leaned towards me and our lips met. Our lips moved perfectly together. Like they were meant for eachother. Just like a puzzle piece. All too soon, his lips seperated from mine.

"Your mom's coming."

At that 'inhuman' speed he's capable of, he walked back to the chair. As Dylan said, I quickly heard two soft knocks on my door.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

My mom walked in and smiled at me.

"Tired?"

I nodded.

"How about you Dylan?"

"Yes maa'm."

My mom chuckled. "Oh don't be so formal. Call me Alena."

"Thank you ma- Alena."

"You guys must be hungry?"

"Kind of. Are you staying for dinner Dylan."

He took one glance at my mom then shook his head.

"I think my parents would like me to come home so we can make preparations for Alejhandra."

"I understand. You two are done packing right?"

I nodded. She took in a long breath then let it out. "Tomorrows the big day huh?"

"I guess so." My mom smiled at me. I'll miss her. I limped Dylan to the front door and gave him a kiss goodbye.

"See ya tomorrow!" I said then winked at him. I blew him a kiss then closed the door. I shut my eyes and a unknown tear drop fell. Deja vu, this is exactly like the night when Josh died. I blew him a kiss goodbye and he caught it. I closed the door, ate dinner with my mom, then turned on the new and. and found that he had been in a car accident. But Dylan won't die like that, he is somewhat invincible. No! This is your new chapter in life Alejhandra. You not going to cry about Josh. Not at all. I wiped my two tears then limped my way to kitchen. My mom and I ate dinner and talked about when I was little. I helped her clean up then we sat on the couch and put on some movies. It was 2:00 when we fell asleep. Tomorrow is going to be the final day. I sighed to myself and closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**A/N**

**Hey! Tomorrows the big day for her ^**

**Lol, but yeah I changed the name of the story because 'Death' was just to blunt. Know what I mean?**


	16. Going, Going, Gone

**AN**

**Sorry it took soo long!! I was actually grounded for a week and then life just...got busy I guess!**

**But, **

**this story is completely mine so don't steal it(this is the disclaimer)**

**Lol**

**Ok read and enjoy and then REVIEW!!! I don't care if it's 'I like it' or 'lol' or 'cute' hell or even 'afhajhgf' just as long as I have a review, and also try getting people to read my stories please! It would be a big help!! And if in the review you wrote that you asked this person to read my stories then I'll write your name in the bottom of the page and say a shout out, and if the person actually reads, I'll make you a character!!!!!**

I'm going. Leaving this house for good. Whoever gets this house, they better be happy, because it really and truly is wonderful. My mom had all the small things packed up. All that was left was the furniture and that would be taken by U-Haul. Her flight was in a week. My mom came along with us to Dylan's house and Shaun introduced her to the family. Dylan carried me up to the old guest room which was right across the hall from Dylan's. It was the size of my mom's master bedroom! There was already a king size bed, couches, flatscreen T.V, bookshelf(that was already filled with all my favorite books), a desk, and a table with chairs around it. There was also a mini refergirator. I walked into the bathroom to see that there was a jacuzzi/bathtub! Dylan put my suitcases down and followed me.

"Like it?" He asked somewhat nervously.

"Love it!! It's soo big!"

"And here is Alejhandra's new room..." Alec and Dereck said.

"Oh lord! It's huge!" My mom gasped. I walked over to her.

"Wait till you see the bathroom!!!"

Alejhandra was literally _glowing_ with happiness.

"Isn't this what a normal room looks like?" Alec whispered to me.

"Is it too small? In my opinon, kind of..." Dereck added.

"Alejhandra's room is smaller then this. She's just very happy guys."

"_Smaller then this?!_" Dereck whispered harshly. "I feel **horrible**for her."

I chuckled and looked back at my girlfriend. Everything happened so soon. I mean, we _only_ started dating to long ago. This is all of my dreams coming true. I had the history of this house memorized, from when I was a baby to now. I still remember seeing my parents, wander in this house, then the day they left, and I was given to Shaun and Lilly. Like I was nothing. I just never want to see them again, _**never.**_ They would try to push Alejhandra away from me. But there is one reason why I want her to meet them, to show off that there _are_ some people who can love me. Just because they couldn't be one of them, doesn't mean there aren't others. I was so sad on my own, the truth is, until I met Alejhandra, I was almost miserable. I love my family with Shaun and Lily, more then I had love anyone else, but it became lonely, but this was a family love, not like the love and passion I feel for Alejhandra.

Suddenly I felt arms wrap around my neck. I looked to down to see Alejhandra repeating 'Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." Over and over again in my chest. I stroked her hair.

"It's _my pleasure._"

She smiled then backed away to make an attempt of putting the suitcases on the bed. I was going to go and help her but Dereck and Alec beat me. Alena smiled at me and told me to follow her into the hall.

"Listen Dylan. I can tell that you love my daughter just as much as she loves you. But she's gotten her heart broken once so don't hurt ok? I really like you and that's why I'm letting Alejhandra stay with you. Please don't hurt her."

"I got it Alena. I do really love your daughter, and what happened with Josh shouldn't have happened to her but, I'm glad I met her. I won't break her heart...promise."

And if I find out that you've been sneaking into her room at night, or disturbing her studies, I'll kill you." She joked playfully then pulled me into a hug. She hid the pain. She's still hiding the pain, of her sister, husband, and daughter's boyfriend dying, now ontop of that, her daughter's leaving her. What a strong women...now I see how Alejhandra came to be how she was. A perfect role model.

"Can I talk to you for a moment Dylan?" Lauren said appearing from behind the corner.

"Excuse me Alena."

Alena gave a motherly smile and walked back into the room.

"Mom isn't this AH-MAZING?!"

"I can't believe she's never seen a gold sink before..." Alec muttered, then I heard Dereck nod, fiercely.

"So what did you want to about Lauren?"

"Uh...I'm sorry!"

"For what?..."

"For being so rude, harsh, and immature towards and to Alejhandra..."

Woah, didn't see this one coming. "I accept your apology, but you're going to have to say that to Alejhandra yourself. She's had it hard. You don't even know half of the things she's been through, I don't even. I'm waiting for her to tell me herself. Why did you even 'hate' her? What did she do to you?"

"I understand, I see how much you love her, but...I had never seen you with anyone before, and when I did, it's kind of like...you were _my_ little brother, my blood brother, and now since you've met her, we've barely talked, or even hang out. Your minds been around her, and her only. In the end, I was just jealous."

I pulled my sister into a hug. Man, today's such a dramatic day. After a little I pushed her away, she looked up at me.

"You know, you're _just_ like dad. You look like him too."

Me? Look like that, that bastard?! Just thinking of them makes me boil with white fury.

I glared at Lauren then quickly turned on my heel, and walked back into the room. I wouldn't leave my own child! I wouldn't tell them that no-one will love a pureblood. They made me feel like an outsider, but Lauren was the one who was treated like a loved child. I was never jealous, I was always happy that if I couldn't get it, then atleast Lauren can. But, but when I'm compared to someone or 'thing' like that, it, it's cruel! I heard Lauren's sigh, then she walked back to her room. Alena wasn't in the room but I could smell that she had just left with Shaun and Lilly. I looked around for Alejhandra then my eyes landed on her, snuggled in the blankets on the bed, snoring lightly. Her breathing even and eyes closed. Dereck and Alec were leaning against the back wall talking lightly to themselves.

"Thanks." I said sort of harshly. Then took a slow, calming breath. "Sorry, uh thanks for helping Alejhandra."

"We unpacked everything for her, except her bra's and underwear. No worries man." Alec smiled.

"So, you guys like her right?" I asked. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my cheek bone. I looked at my brothers.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"Why would you think we don't like her?" Alec growled/talked.

"We love her dude! She is cute, sweet, and perfect for you. The first time we saw her in the car, I was a little shocked that you brought a human to family of vampires but she fits in perfectly! She was already a part of our family before you even knew it." Dereck added while jabbing a finger in my forehead.

"So don't even think that we don't like her, or else your head is going to in your closet and your body in the trunk of my car."

"I'm glad!"

We all looked at Alejhandra who turned around in her bed and was about to fall off if I didn't catch her. She put her hand up to my cheek lazily and smiled. "Thanks love..." She said then fell back asleep instantly.


	17. Getting Used To It

It was already morning when I woke up. Around 10:00ish. I opened my eyes up groggily. Looking around, I remembered that I know longer live in the house I grew up in. I now live with my boyfriend. No, not Josh....Dylan.

"So you've woken up eh?" I heard a womanly voice say at my door. Lauren stared at me, no longer with fierce, hatred eyes, but with eyes that were soft and loving. She came up to the end of my new bed.

"Mind if I sit down?" She asked. I shook my head,

"G-Go for it." I said in cracked and surprised voice.

She giggled, "Listen, I just wanted to apologize for all that I have done to you. He's my younger brother....and after our parent's died, I've just always taken care of him, we used to talk and hang out everyday, and now he barely gives me attention anymore. I was just....jealous."

I blinked a couple times, she was jealous? This gorgous, vampire woman is jealous... of me. Well that's a shocker.

"I'm sorry Lauren. I understand..."

"You know, it was like this before they died. Careless, no worries, but then...everything suddenly became sad and lonely. That was when I realized that I was the older sister now, and ever since, Dylan has been my little buddy."

"Your...parents....died?" I asked, in complete and utter shock. "What happened?"

Lauren's hand flew to her mouth, "I-I'm sorry, I can't say anymore, I've already said to much!" She said, "E-Excuse me..." then ran out.

I sat up on the bed with my legs tucked up, touching my chin. His parents died hm? But...it never seemed like it. I've never really thought of his _real_ parents, it's always been Shaun and Lilly. How can he live with it and not show it? Not even a trace of pain, maybe he's gotten over it? But...I would never be able to go through losing both of my parent's, I was able to cope with losing Papa but....also losing my mom? It....just wouldn't be right for me. Deaths are something that happen everyday, every hour...and they come so unexpectdley, that you won't even realize it's there.

I'm thinking way to into this, if Dylan wants to tell me...he will. A yawn formed on my lips, along with my having to stretch. I heard the pops and cracks of my body. Hearing another yawn, this time a male one that was very deep, my eyes landed on the inhuman god at my door, having a soft smile on his lips.

"Yawns can be very contagious ya know?" He said. I smiled then blushed.

"Number one most contagious thing in the world!" I added on. Dylan strided over to my bed, and sat on the edge.

"Guess what!" I said.

"What?"

"Lauren apologized me--" I made the hand motion for him to move in closer--"And she said she was jealous!" I ended the last part in a whisper. He chuckled.

"I know, she talked to me to." He said. I yawned again and stepped out of the bed. I started to make it, to show that I am atleast good at maintaining myself, enough to make sure that there are no regrets.

-----

I sat on the marble floor, staring at my nearly empty suitcase. While I was asleep, they emptied it for me. But....my 'girl' items where left untouched. It was a big room, a very big room. I can't believe myself that I'm staying here. I feel like an intruder, an outsider. Summing my feelings up I feel.....alone? I don't know why, I have a wonderful boyfriend who I'm sharing the house with. But...it doesn't feel right, it feels like we're moving to fast. Are we? Will _I_ regret my decision? These second thoughts will kill me one day.


	18. Tomorrow

**AN**

**Sorry I've been gone for soooo long. Uhh, I have some things to say before you start reading :D So just be patient. Ok so first things first, thank you all for all the support you've given me to write this story, and second if you all can go to my profile and answer my poll about which story to write next, and third I have edited all the other chapters so feel free to go back and check them out, and last but not the least, REVIEW!!**

Days and days passed, weeks carried on, weeks soon turned into months and months turned into a year. My life carried on while I lived with Dylan and his family. My worries of being an outsider was pointless, my worries of being a stranger faded. I was living my life to the fullest with my new family and I loved it. My mom called twice a week and I got atleast 6 e-mails from her every day. A young married couple and her daughter moved into my old house. I was happy, until last night.

Last night, I felt as though someone was watching me, no just watching, they were giving me a murderous glare. Sending daggers through my heart. Blazing hot daggers. I looked out my window from my room and was greeted by sheer darkness. But that glare grew stronger, turning my insides. And before I turned around, I saw a flash of glowing red eyes and a pair of long white teeth down from the woods. I brushed it off and walked to my bed, once I was slowly falling asleep I had that, that dream again.

_Laying in the middle of a green clearing, listening to the laughs of the children, I smiled to myself. I pushed myself up and looked around to see a black car smiling and laughing with a child in the backseat. Her beautiful long black hair glimmered in the sunlight and shone with her bright blue eyes. The laughs quickly turned into screams, _

_"Daddy! DADDDY!" She screamed, the black car had been hit by a big delivery truck head-on. The fathers head rickashayed off the glass window and on to the steering wheel. The girls screams where suddenly drowned out, she lay there motionless. _

_I whiped a tear away as I realized I had just watched my father's death again. I walked to the car, and saw my small body bent up in wrong directions._

_"Aaliyah?" A woman growled at me. "How can you let that happen Aaliyah? Don't you love your father? Didn't you love yourself? How can you let that happen?" My mother screamed. _

_"This is just a dream, just a dream, just a dream...my dream...my dream...my dream..."I whispered to myself. Suddenly Dylan appeared in front of me, _

_"Aaliyah how can you?! I thought you loved your father, you stand there as if nothing happened!" He yelled at me. Josh appeared behind me grabbing me from the waist, _

_"Hey love, MISS ME?!" He yelled, I felt someone stab something into my side and the pain blazed alive. _

I woke up screaming, shaking, sweating. Dylan had burst through the door and saw me huddled up and crying. He cuddled me in his arms and told me to go back to sleep.

So that brings me to now, me half dazed as to what the hell the teacher is talking about. I had barely gotten any sleep.

"So it was March 5th, 1770 the day of the Boston Massacre took place. Nobody know's who fired the first shot and it is till today that it is unknown. The Boston Massacre is a propaganda and the reason they call it the Boston "Massacre" was to get colonists against England, only 5 people had died that day...." And the teacher rambled on and on.

My dream replayed in my head, why-_why_ hadn't I saved my father? Why did my father die, not me? What did he do to deserve that besides being the best dad?

"So Ms. Marninoz?"

"I'm sorry, can you repeat the question?" I asked sweetly.

"Where was the 'shot heard around the world'?" He asked again, slightly agitated.

"Lexington-Concord sir."

He eyed me suspiciously then nodded. After about 10 minutes the welcoming bell rang and I ran to my second period that I had with Dylan.

"Wait up!" Meghan groaned. I laughed and slowed down for her. "Are you alright...you seem--off?"

"Bad night...I barely got any sleep." I replied.

"I see--" Meghan was interuppted by Kimmy,

"I am so sorry Allie!" She squealed.

"What?" Please, please God don't let her say, don't let her remind me... Kimmy flipped her hair back,

"Well, Josh died on June sixteenth right? Today's the fifteenth."

"You think I don't know?" I snapped. My eyes burned with tears. It's going to be two years since Josh's death.

"Geez, sorry..."She muttered then walked away. Meghan glanced at me.

"Stupid bitch."

I chuckled, "You can say that again."

I walked into class and took my seat by Dylan.

"Where you crying?" He asked quickly.

"Huh, no." I mumbled. Dylan cupped my cheek and looked into my eyes.

"Yes you where." Dylan leaned and touched his lips with mine.

"Why, what happened?" He whispered.

"Just, Kimmy reminded me of something."

"Is it about tomorrow?" He asked hesitantly. I nodded slightly.

"How about we take the day off tomorrow?" I smiled and gave him another kiss.

"Thank you."


	19. Months Then Christmas!

Dylan took my hand and we walked to the office.

"Alejhandra? Dylan?" The secretary said as we slowly stepped in, "Aren't you two supposed to be in class?"

"Yes we are, but you see, Alejhandra doesn't feel to well right now and she just vomited so I'm just going to take her home and care for her there since she isn't capable of driving and nobody is home..." Dylan said in a husky voice that actually sent butterflies through _my_ stomach.

"O-O-Oh yes, j-j-just sign out right there. I hope you feel better Ms. Marninoz..." She said. I slightly smiled at her as Dylan signed my name and snaked his arm around my waist, guiding me out the door.

"You seem surprised.." Dylan chuckled.

"I'm still surprised as to how you can lie so easily."

He laughed this time, "It's a vampire thing..." He said before lightly biting my neck. A small moan escaped my lips and I felt Dylan smile. I twisted my way out of his arms and speed-walked towards the car. My hair flew up and next thing I knew, Dylan was in front of me, grinning like an idiot.

"Fucking vampire speed..." I mumbled under my breath. Dylan's smile grew.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!" I said quickly and smiled. He rolled his eyes,

"If I wasn't a vampire then you wouldn't have someone as cool as me."

I narrowed my eyes and sat in the car.

Dylan laughed and got in the car also, we started driving...and that's when my heart beat started speeding up. My dream re-played in my head over and over again. Dylan had become my father, I was my old self. Everything around me turned gray, the truck was speeding towards us.

I shut my eyes and screamed at the top of my lungs. The car came to a sudden stop,

"Alejhandra?!" Dylan yelled. His arms circled around men and his hands stroked my hair, "Oh Alejhandra. What happened to you?" He mumbled. I sobbed into his shirt and the cries shook through out my body. Dylan took out his phone and I heard him talking to his sister. Dylan took us both out of the car and ran off into the woods.

-----

Later that night I layed in my room, it was 11:58 p.m. I looked into the night time sky though my window. Two minutes till it's two years. I sighed. The clock ticked to 11:59. I have to forget about Josh, I have to let go of the grief that's been possessing me for these years.

"I love you Josh...forever and ever, I will." I whispered and my mind wandered off...right at 12:00 a.m.

--------

_July_

_August_

_October_

_September_

_November_

_December_

_December 10th_

_December 20th_

_December 24th_

------

I STILL NEED TO BUY PRESENTS!!!! Grabbing all 260 some dollars I hopped in the car and told Dylan to step on it. He sped all the way towards the mall and we got there withing 10 minutes; when normally it would take 45 minutes. Damn. I walked in, hand in hand with my boyfriend and we hit all the shops there. Forever 21, Rave, Gamestop, Hot Topic, Bloom, everything. Getting a second Christmas present for everyone was harder then it looked. I was currently at Mac, looking through everything that I thought reminded me of Dilyla.

"So, what would you like to do after Christmas day love?" Dylan asked, while picking up a small bottle of liquid eyeshadow.

"Whatever you would like to do." I said quickly, still on my hyper rush.

"Well I have a friend...that I haven't seen in years...well, he's more like a brother."

I looked up at Dylan and smiled, "What's his name?"

"Jer..."

"And would you go like to see this mystery Jer?"

Dylan nodded like a 5 year old.

"Then we'll see him. Tell me more about him!"

"My mom and Jer's mom, Lynette, were really good friends. Jer and I hated eachother at first, of course only being the age of 3 at the time and only being able to say 'poop head' made a great difference. Anyways, after I saw he was getting beat up by other vampire boys, I jumped in. We both got our asses whooped, nonetheless, it was a beginning of a great friendship. We hadn't gone through our transformation at the time, but since then, we were inseperable, until...my parents died. I moved away to live with Lily and Shaun with my sister. We've talked here and there, sometimes call eachother or text. All I know now is that he has two kids, twins, and he has a girlfriend named Amanda, who right now claims 'she doesn't like him anymore' but I think thats just bull-crap. Anyway, I was wondering if you and I could go down and surprise him?"

I nodded eagerly, "I'm excited now. Great going!" I said while literally bouncing which caused me to throw the eyeshadows and eyeliners on the counter. The lady was still oggling over Dylan while he kissed up my neck. I narrowed my eyes at her and she quickly looked back at the register.

We went into hallmark and got cards, bags, etc. then drove home. I packed everything with the help of Dylan and stuck it under the tree. I delivered the presents to Meghan, Layla, Kaina, and Zaina and they gave their presents to me. We pinky swore that we wouldn't open them till tomorrow morning.

I was pooped when I got home, saying good night properly to Shaun and Lily, which is a kiss on the cheek, and to my 'siblings' or housemates, which is a hug for the guys and a kiss on the cheek for the girls, I rushed up to my room and layed down. Right as I plopped down I heard two knocks on the door.

"Come in!" I said in a weak voice. Dylan came in, closing the door behind him.

"I'm hurt, you didn't say good night to me!" He exclaimed, I laughed and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight..." I whispered. He sighed against my lips.

"Can I have an early Christmas present?" He asked.

"And what would that be?"

"Let me sleep with you tonight." --Not the dirty way--

I pulled him up by his collar and cuddled into Dylan's muscular arms. Quickly, I drifted off to sleep but all to soon, I was awoken by Lauren and Dilyla jumping on me. Glancing at the clock, the red numbers red 8:00 a.m. I groaned and let myself be dragged by my 'sister's'.

I was handed my presents and I thanked everyone while I gave everyone their presents.

I got:

A karoke machine from Shaun and Lily

And can of paints to paint my room

An iPod from Lauren

And a clubbing dress with heels

A brand new iPhone from Dilyla

And a bikini

A Mac laptop from Alec

And 35 posters

A profesional photography camera from Dereck

And an iHome

my breath caught in my throat...this must have been over...1,000 dollars.

"No no no! Too expensive! Can't take it!" I yelled nearly hypventilating.

"And how much did you spend on all of us all together?" Lauren said, crossing her arms.

"I can't say!"

"Over 1,500?" Dereck asked.

"No!"

"Fine...1,200?" He asked again.

"........yeah...."

"Hah!" Alec yelled.

From Dylan...I got lots of other presents.

Two tickets to Las Vegas because Jer's there.

A necklace that said 'Lovely' in Japanese

A --literally-- wall full of movies

And then.... there was that..that expensive vehicle.

HE GOT ME A CAR! Bugatti to be exact. I groaned and complained till I gave in.

"Well then tomorrow....we leave to Vegas love, get some rest."

**AN**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!! :D And yes, if you guys have read Totally Amanda or Tucker Trouble by Imagination57, a good friend of mine, then we are going to let our stories be together for a bit: as in Jer and Amanda meet Dylan and Alejhandra. So go check her out! Lol not that way, as in story wise. She's an amazing author. Not to mention but we are going to writing two stories together, Forbidden and Behind Closed Doors, so keep your eyes open for them!**


	20. An Old Friend & Opening Up To A New One

**Hey guys! Whats up? Well; this is Hira (iluvedward4ever), and I am currently writing these few chapters with Imagination57! You'll see her characters(Jer and Amanda) mixed in with my characters(Dylan and Alejhandra)**

Dylan's POV:

Alejhandra's scent filled the closed car. Her soft snores sent my heart on a race. But the thing that excited me the most was after driving and driving, I was slowly getting closer to my brother; Jer. I was also excited to see this beautiful Amanda. I saw the lights of Vegas shine through out the sky and dance on Alejhandra's face. She took in a _long_ breath and her eyes slowly fluttered open. A yawn formed on her lips and she put a hand up to cover it.

"We're here love." I said, trying to keep my voice under control but I could tell she sensed the excitement in my voice. Alejhandra smiled at me and looked out the window in amazement and awe.

"Have you been here before?" I asked. She shook her head and continued to gaze out the window. I chuckled. I slowly parked the car and looked out towards my favorite hotel in this city, along with Jer's and I'm 100 percent sure he's here. _Exalibur_ _Hotel and Resort_. The sound of the casino's slot ringing rang in my ear quite loudly and I cringed. Alejhandra looked at me in confusion and I motioned to my years, she nodded in understanding. I got of the car and using my speed, I was at her side opening the door for her. I wrapped my arm around her waist and lead her into the hotel. Then welcoming scent of my brother being here just a second ago made me smile. Alejhandra's eyes widened.

"Can I got explore, please please please?!" She begged, and used her magical puppy eyes on me. I sighed and nodded. She leaned in and gave me a soft kiss on her lips before she pranced away looking at everything in awe. She's too beautiful. I went to the front desk and a girls eyes widened. She smiled at me and fluttered her eyelashes, I rolled my eyes before smiling back.

"Is there a Jer Stone here by any chance?" I asked in a soft, seductive voice... knowing all to well that it's a weakness for humans. The girl nodded,

"Uh yeah, he just went that way, would you like a room?" She said pointing left.

"No, I will come back later for a room, thank you miss..?"

"Destiny!"

"Thank you Miss Destiny."

I followed the scent of Jer but came face to face with my outstanding girlfriend.

"I think I saw Jer!!" She exclaimed, my eyes widened.

"What did he look like?" I asked.

"Well he was yay high" Alejhandra started while putting her arm straight up and jumping a little to reach his height, "And uhh eyes like yours, emerald green, with long blonde hair down to his shoulders."

That was Jer. Deffinetly. "Lead me the way love." I said. Alejhandra grabbed my hand and skipped down the hall, and I saw him. My long lost friend.

"Jer!"

He didn't hear me, has his vampire hearing gone deaf?

"JER!" I yelled again. This time he stopped and turned around and his eyes brightened when he saw me. A smile spread across his face as he walked over towards me.

"Dylan Rome. No way."

Jer got me in a bear hug, "What the hell are you doing here?" He said after the hug.

"My girlfriend and I decided it would be fun to come and surprise you." I said, forgetting about my cool facade and let the excitment pour out. Jer laughed,

"I'm deffinetly surprised!"

Alejhandra laughed and Jer's eyes averted to my girlfriend. "I'm sorry, how rude of me. If you haven't guessed, I'm Jer. You must be the beautiful Alejhandra I've been hearing so much about." He guessed. A blush slowly crawled on her cheeks and Jer smiled. He took her hand then lightly kissed it. "Pleasure to meet you."

I rolled my eyes, same old Jer. "You haven't changed much. See, this is why you got beat up." I joked.

A sly smile formed on Jer's lips, "If I remember correctly, you got beat up too."

I chuckled, "Touche."

"Amanda's here too, right? I'm not going to be the third wheel to this whole thing, am I?" Alejhandra asked. Jer had a puzzled look for a second till we all heard a car alarm go off.

"Uh, thats her. We should go outside now, before she hitch hikes or something." Jer said and lead us toward the door. Alejhandra and I started laughing at the same time. This is going to be fun. I can already tell.

_Alejhandra's POV_

Dylan's funny friend lead us toward the door and thats when I saw a really pretty girl who had long pitch black hair with the biggest chocolate looking eyes I have ever seen looking as though she just got caught stealing a cookie out of the cookie jar. I was guessing this was Amanda. She turned her head and decided to ignore Dylan and I. Ouch. She was standing by my new Bugatti and I looked at her skeptically.

"Amanda.." Jer said. Amanda crossed her arms over her chest,

"You were taking forever. I needed some fresh air." She said and Jer didn't say anything back. Is he whipped? She looked at Dylan and I and I looked at her back. She was really tall, and I was almost convinced she was a model. Her eyes checked out Dylan--which spiked a teensy bit of jealously in me but I chose to ignore it-- then moved to me. I could see admiration in her eyes until they moved down to my arms. I looked down at the ground and quickly pulled my sleeves down. Instead of horror or wierded out look, she was understanding it.

"Do you have the key to our room?" Amanda asked.

Jer smiled. "Yes, and I ran into a good friend of mine on my way out. That's why it took so long. Amanda, I would like you to meet my friend who is like my brother, Dylan. And this is his girlfriend, Alejhandra."

Amanda shook Dylan's hand then I smiled at Amanda and shook her hand as she held it out to me.

"Nice name." She complimented. "Can I call you Allie for short?"

I shuddered at how much I hate that nickname, but I smiled, "Can I call you Mandy?"

She smiled, "Fuck no. Alejhandra it is."

I nodded and laughed. My laugh was soon met by her's. Then I heard Jer and Dylan, "Looks like the beginning of a new friendship." Then they erupted into laughter....freaks...

"You're point?" Amanda snapped. I'm starting to like her more and more.

Jer grinned., "We don't have one, we just need an excuse to hang out more." He admitted.

I started smiling at the jokes that these two met, I could tell Amanda has feelings for Jer, she has big feelings for him. So why is she resisting? Amanda started grinning at me.

"I believe Alejhandra and I need to get ourselves a room before there aren't any left." Dylan said. I looked at my boyfriend in the mention of my name.

"Yeah, we can unpack, relax then go out later tonight." I added, I could tell she was thinking the same thing I was. **Part-ayy!**

Jer surprised me with a comment, "How about you guys stay with us?"

Great idea! But there was something strange; Amanda was hesitating. I eyed her suspiciously and she knew I was looking at her. "If it's okay with Amanda." I said.

"I don't mind. I call sleeping in the bathtub!"

"Aren't there two beds?" Dylan asked, confused. I smacked him on his rock hard abs, but I made sure nobody noticed. He looked at me for a second, oh what an ass. He just wanted her to admit it!

"Yeah. One of you and Alejhandra. Then one for Jer. I'll take the bathtub." Amanda exclaimed. I narrowed my eyes. It is my goal that both of them hook up before I leave. Dylan looked at Amanda and she looked at him back. Go Amanda!

"Easy solution. Amanda, you can sleep in the bed, because I don't need sleep this week." Jer said, happily, Amanda shrugged but my girls intuition told me that she was quite happy.

"Well, let's settle in then. I can go get the suitcases." Dylan said.

"Wait!" Amanda exclaimed. "I want to show you guys something." She closed her eyes and I felt an energy radiating off of her.

"Amanda, now probably isn't the best time to let them know about this..." Jer said slowly, glancing around at all the normal people. Her eyes popped open and she brought one finger to her lips and the 'shh' sound came out sharply. I chuckled under my breath.

"Which car is yours?" Amanda asked me. I pointed to the Bugatti. Her eyes widened then she grinned.

"Ha, that's funny, I almost hotwired it." Amanda said, aloud. My jaw dropped, and Jer had a smug look on his face. "Anyways, unlock it so the alarm doesn't go off." She commanded. Dylan did as she ordered since he had the keys. Amanda lifted her arms up and then suddenly the trunk popped open, then the luggage literally _floated_ here. My eyes widened and jaw dropped. That was amazing!

The luggage landed beside us and she took the keys out of his hand and locked the car. "Here you go." She said then tossed the keys to me but Dylan caught it.

"That was so cool!" I literally yelled. "What are you?"

"She's a witch." Dylan snickered. I hit him on the chest again and narrowed my eyes.

"Dylan, thats not nice!"

Amanda giggled. "No, I'm a legit witch." She assured me. My mouth formed an 'oh' form and my boyfriend and his boytoy started laughing.

"Yeah, but it takes a lot of work." She sighed. "It makes me so, so tired." Jer had a worried expression and to my happiness, so did Dylan! Amanda caught my attention and winked. I understood,

"Yeah, Amanda, you don't look so good." I said.

"Amanda, I can carry your luggage along with my own." Jer insisted.

She shook her head, "I don't want to be the only person in the whole group not carrying anything."

"Easy! I'll carry Alejhandra's luggage." Dylan said. What a dumbass. But you gotta love him. I smiled and leaned up to kiss Dylan on the lips. He smiled against them and tried carrying it on but I stopped and winked at him. He understood that I meant later. Amanda and I started walking,

"Let's go there too, oh and that looks fun. Hey we should go there!"

"Yeah it'll be fun!!"

So our conversation went on about places we'll check out later. But suddenly Amanda turned around and glared at Jer.

"I don't know if you remember, since it was years ago, but I was human when we **were** dating."

Burn.

"Actually, we didn't start officially dating until after you figured out you were a witch. And you've always been a witch, it's in your blood." Jer reminded.

Damn. "But I remember." Jer added. Dylan and Jer started laughing. I couldn't help but notice how happy Dylan looked. I smiled to myself and was almost going to swoon just from staring at Dylan. He caught my gaze and I looked away immediatly. Dylan smiled and looked back at Jer.

"And you wonder why I don't like talking to you. You're a know-it-all." Now that made me laugh.

"Actually, I believe it's just the simple fact that guys tend to be more smart than girls." Dylan said. Oh NO he didn't. My jaw dropped and my eyes narrowed and starting glaring daggers at him. He stepped back a little but stood up straight. My glare became more intense and everyone looked at me. Dylan started smiling at me.

"Did he say something to offend you?" Jer asked, also smiling.

"Not me, the whole human population. If most girls are more dumb than guys, this world is in a horrible state." I said through my clenched teeth. No need to get mad Alejhandra, control, that's what they want. My body loosened up and I grinned at them.

Dylan frowned, and Jer looked a bit surprised. "No comment Amanda?" He asked.

"Umm nope. My friend here covered everything for me." Amanda said, smiling, and we all continued walking to the room once again.

"This world is in a good state! Look at all this technology we've invented in the twenty first century!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Yeah, because girls are actually a working part of society in the twenty first century." Amanda argued, and I shook my head fiercely.

Dylan was in thought for a bit. "Yes but-" He started but I interrupted him,

"Nope, that's it. End of story. Girls are just as good as guys, probably even better." I concluded, when we reached the hotel room. Amanda magically floated the key out of Jer's pocket and opened the door. Now thats how it's done.

"She's right. If we weren't so damn good, why would you guys even bother with us?" Amanda asked, throwing the key on the bearuo.

Suddenly Dylan grabbed my waist and pulled me into the bathroom, locking the door shut. He picked me up and placed me on the sink and his lips immedatly re-connected with mine. My lips moved instinctly with his as his hand made it's way to my lower back and pushed me closer. All the previous anger instantly forgotten. His tongue traced my bottom lip and my mouth slightly widened at the touch, his tongue found mine and they danced together. Dylan backed away for me to get a deep breath but instead of connecting his lips with mine, he put his forehead against mine and looked into my eyes.

"I'm sorry for getting you angry." Dylan said, I slightly smiled.

"It was all fun and games." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Good. You know how _sexy_ you look mad?" He said in awe. I laughed,

"Amuse me..."

"Your face gets all red and your eyes narrow down. To be honest, you scared me a bit."

I kissed him again, "Am I scary now?" I asked in a low voice.

"Not" He kissed me "one" kissed me again "bit."

"Good." I whispered against his lips.

"Now, do you want to go clubbing?"

My eyes brightened, "Yes!"

"Go tell the lover's." Dylan said and kissed me one more time.

Dylan helped me down and I was walking out the door,

"So it's been decided th-" I started but I saw Amanda pushed against the wall with Jer holding her arms up and his face close to her. They both looked at me and my hands shot to my eyes.

"Sorry! Um, I'm ruining things aren't I?" I turned around to walk back in but smacked into the wall instead. Smooth..

"Fuck!" I whispered and held my forehead with my other hand, Dylan came out and helped me back inside. He was chuckling the whole time and I couldn't help but notice that I was very clumsy.

"Alejhandra, chill out. Nothing was going on." Amanda told me, as Jer backed away from her. I peeked through a whole in my fingers.

I glanced at Dylan and he narrowed his eyes at Amanda. "Uh huh." My boyfriend murmured. Amanda's eyes shot towards the clock and she immeditaly announced she was going to call Adam. Who's Adam huh? As if reading my mind Dylan said,

"Who's that?" Dylan asked. Nosy much?

Jer smiled. "Just her brother. He's taking care of the kids."

I squeled and stopped to think _did I really just do that?_ Huh...guess I did. "Oh! Put it on speaker! I wanna hear!"

Amanda laughed then dialed the number and put it on speaker,

"Hello?" A girls voice answered, she was guessing about the age of...16?

"Hey Riley, it's Amanda. First, I'm telling you that everyone in the room can hear you. Two, I have a new friend! And three, what the hell are you doing with Adam's phone?" Amanda said quickly.

"Wait, everyone? Hi Jer!" This Riley said, happily, making everyone laugh. "Who else is there? Sounds like a lot of people. Oh, and I only answered Adam's phone because he's cleaning up the kitchen from snack time."

"Riley, my old friend Dylan is here with his girlfriend, Alejhandra. And Alejhandra just so happens to be Amanda's new friend." Jer explained and I nodded in agreement.

"Ah. Hi Dylan! Hi Alejhandra!" She exclaimed and I giggled. "Oh! Can I call you two Dill and Allie?"

Huh....just like Amanda I can see. "Uh, well you can. But we'd preffer if you didn't." I said politely while smiling.

"Guys, go watch Phineas and Ferb. It's almost over. You can talk then." she said, to what I assumed were the kids.

"Oh, if you guys couldn't guess, Riley isn't my daughter. Well, I adopted her because of certain reasons." Amanda informed us, well I could've guessed that.

"Aaron and Annabelle are our kids." Jer told us, Dylan and I nodded.

"Hi. This is Annabelle. Riley isn't here no more." A little girl said, I'm guessing Annabelle. Awh! Her voice is so cute!!

"Annabelle, it's mommy. Where did Riley go?" Amanda asked.

"Mommy!" She exclaimed. "Riley wouldn't give me the phone!" Annabelle tattled. I started giggling aloud, as Amanda sighed.

"Then how did you get the phone?" Amanda asked, patiently. Dylan and Jer bit their lips from laughing out loud.

"I made Aaron go up to her room to make a mess and she ran up after him. So I got the phone!" The girl said oh-so-happily. She's evil...I like it!

Dylan laughed. "Like mother like daughter."

"Who's that?" Annabelle asked, cautiously.

"It's my friend, sweetie." Jer answered.

"**DADDY**!" She yelled. I laughed.

"Hi, honey. Now please help me out and go get your brother and Riley." Jer attempted to command.

"I can't do that. I listen to mommy's orders, and mommy's orders only." She said, being smug.

"Good answer, baby girl. But go do what he said anyways. That's an order." Amanda said strictly.

"You're daughter is adorable!!" I said, smiling.

"She's more like you, isn't she?" Dylan asked Amanda.

"Personality wise. But she was more of Jer's features." Amanda told him. "She even got his blond hair."

My eyes widened, "Really? That's unusual. Considering all that stuff with the genes and blah."

"Mommy, I'm not in trouble am I? Annabelle made me!" A little boy's voice said softly, we all laughed.

"Sweetie, you're not in trouble. I just wanted to ask you how everything's going at home." Amanda said.

"Uncle Adam says if we're good while you and dad, we'll get more cookies and ice cream for snack. So we've been very good....Except for when Annabelle told me to do that to Riley, and then I did....and there's also the time Annabelle pulled Riley's hair because Riley got to talk to dad before she did." He started listing...God, she's the devil isn't she? I smiled to myself imagining her, even though I don't know her, doing all those things. Ahh, just like me.

"Tell Uncle Adam on her. I can't do anything while I'm far away. Tell your sister that she and I will be having a talk when I get home, too." Amanda reminded.

"Okay Mommy!" He said, happily, "Uncle Adam says its bedtime. So I'm hanging up. Uncle Adam says he'll call you later to ask questions and to have fun."

"Alright. Thank you, kiddo." Jer said. They are great parents.

"Uh huh. Love you mommy and daddy. Annabelle does too. Bye!" Aaron said then clicked the phone.

All of a sudden Dylan erupted, "AARON IS JUST LIKE YOU!" Huh? Amanda nodded her head eagerly.

"How?" I asked.

"He's sweet, protective, innocent." Amanda listed, does she realize what she just did? She complimented Jer.

"And a complete mommy's boy!" Dylan snickered. Of course he has to ruin the moment.

"Hey!" Jer exclaimed. Then it went from a light punch to a wrestling match. Typical guys. Amanda walked over to me as I watched the boys fighting, you have no idea how turned on I was by Dylan getting the upperhand in the fight. I looked over to Amanda,

"You have cute kids!" I said.

"Yeah..." She said, distracted. "I don't mean to be a bitch when I say this, but why did you guys come here?"

I looked back at the fight and smiled to see Dylan so happy, "Dylan missed his friend. I figured I'd go along with it, just for him."

"That was sweet of you." She said, smiling at me. Then a long silence broke as we watched and secretly rooted on our boyfriends, well except for Amanda's case where it's....a.....hell I'll just him her boyfriend. They where just like little kids.

"They're really cute. They remind me of little kids." Amanda confessed.

"I know!" I yelled happily. We talked and giggled till the boys stood up and declared they were going hunting. Which of course, left us--the girls-- to pack. Silently, Amanda and I started unpacking...this silence was getting pretty damn awkard. I finished unpacking my suitcase and moved on to Dylan's.

Having kids must be so great. Having a little you walking around, and then when it comes time for them to get older, to know that you raised that. I wonder how _it _feels. So many different things come from different people.

"So, I guess it's safe to say you've....umm...done it." I blurted out. Shit.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Amanda asked, a bit curiously. Should I answer? It's a bit embarrasing though. I sighed.

"Well, I was just curious to know what it's like." I said softly.

"Because you are thinking about having sex or because you think you might already have had some form of sex?" She asked me. I felt as though someone striked me in the story as I remembered that night. My eyes filled with tears as I re-felt that forceful pain.

"Yeah." I said, trying to move around the question. It was stupid starting this conversation off.

"Well, my definition of sex is two people deciding to hook up. Strangers, maybe an aquantince. But making love....that's between two people who are actually in love." Amanda said.

Except, this wasn't a stranger...

"What if something happened and it was none of those?" I asked quitely, trying to make my voice not crack. Amanda looked up at me and noticed my face. I was now sitting on the bed, hugging my knee's to my chest as I relived the moment...the moment where I was molested. I felt the bed indent next to me.

"I know you just met me, but you can tell me what's on your mind." She said softly. I know I can trust her, but...it's hard.

"It's...complicated." I said, now looking at Amanda with tear's welling in my eyes again.

"I understand complicated. Completely." She said. I believe her.

Does she want to know, really? "It's also messed up. And just **wrong**." I warned.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm not going to push you, it's your choice." She reminded. I know that she won't but, now that I know I can tell someone, I need to tell.

The tears rolled down my cheeks and soon started turning into hard sobs. Amanda's arms circled around me, "I was....touched." I said almost under my breath.

"As in...molested?" She verified. I cried harder, not being able to answer, but Amanda understood.

"By who?" Amanda growled.

"My uncle. He's in jail for it now, but..." I couldn't complete my sentence because the sobs possessed my body. Amanda's arms tightened around me. She pulled back and held me at arms-length.

"I don't know the details, and I don't want to. If I know anymore, I'll hunt him down, and kill him." She said, not exagerrating one bit. "I don't need details to know he's sick, and deserves whatever hell comes to him. What he did was wrong. That's not how things should be."

I nodded my head, she was right. Then I backed away. "I can't believe I just told you that and then cried on you for an hour." I said and glanced at the clock.

"You know, I heard that talking about it and letting out all the emotion is another step closer to healing."

I slightly smiled, "How many steps does this program have? I want to be done with it." I said lightly.

"I have no idea. I'm not very bright, I didn't even finish high school." She admitted. Wait _what_ did I just hear? My jaw slightly dropped,

"You didn't?" I asked.

She shook her head, "I was seventeen when my life really err..changed."

All I could say was "Huh."

"Did you notice something?" Amanda asked me. Huh? Did I notice what? "Before we talked about sex and everything, it was all awkward and quiet. But now when it's quiet, it's not awkward at all. It's comfortable." She pointed out. SO TRUE! Did that little confession bring us closer? If she's thinking the same thing I am(which I think she is) I say we are now _BEST FRIENDS!_ Muahaha! My eyes widened.

"I noticed that too! I just didn't know that was what you were reffering too. I thought you were talking about an animal or something." I giggled while Amanda laughed. We started talking about random things like kids, and Dylan and I, also her and Jer. Amanda helped me unpack and it was done fairly quick. But after that, something out of the blue. Amanda and I decided to embrace our cinner child and we started jumping on beds which switched to us jumping on each others beds. And believe me; this was FUN! It was actually fun till the guys decided to enter which caused us to look at the guys and crash into eachother. Fuck! Why does it always hit that spot on my forehead. Geez, life hates me. Amanda and I fell straight to the floor and I groaned.

"Ow, ow, **OW!**" We both whined in a unison. Dylan and Jer started laughing. That's not nice! My lower lip jutted out and I went up to Dylan and poked him on his chest.

"It's not funny." I pouted. Dylan's eyes softened and he slightly smiled.

"You're right, I'm sorry." He said then kissed my forehead. I risked a glance at Amanda and her eyes where wide open and her lips pulled into a _huge_ grin. Dylan wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"So, what are we up to next?" Dylan asked.

"I don't know about Amanda, but I'm starving!" I stated.

"Yeah, I haven't eaten anything for hours." Amanda said.

"We'll go out for dinner, then hit a club." Jer suggested. Amanda and mine's eyes brightened. But, then I saw an 'I got an idea' look in Amanda's eyes.

"Alejhandra, can I choose out an outfit for you? And do your hair!" Amanda exclaimed.

"Only if I can do the same for you!" I said just as excitedly. Jer and Dylan started laughing at us but I could give two rat shits right now, instead, Amanda and I began our work.

Before I knew it, I was in a short casual dress that was a long, black sleeve v-neck and the sleeves draped over my arms and stopped at my forearm and covered my big scars. A gem hung in the middle of my clevage and then the dress on it's own clung to all the right places. Amanda eyed my scars,

"You were a serious cutter, weren't you?" She asked while fixing my hair that currently being curled. My body stiffened as I remembered _why_ I cut. Forget about him.

"Long story." I said, concluding the conversation. But what surprised me the most was the part where Amanda pulled up her sleeves and revealed two long scars that were deep and started from one end of the arm to another.

"Yeah, these have a long story to. We can exchange it sometime."

"I never cut **that** deep." I said softly as I slipped on the long sexy black boots.

"Well you weren't trying to kill yourself." She said, clearly closing the topic. Amanda finished my hair which was curly and wavy and fit perfectly around my face. She made my make-up work with my 'natural beauty' is what she called it, well minus the dark red lipstick and red eye shadow. Finally I was done,

"My turn!" I exclaimed. I had Amanda in a short black dress that reached her midthigh, it was tight around the bottom and got loose in the middle and became tight around her boobs which where embroidered in rhinestones. I straightened her hair and clipped half of it up. Then put on a smoky dark gray color that was rimmed with smeared dark blue eyeshadow for her eyes and then a light pink lipstick. I put her in heels, after taking her long complaints about how she won't be able to last in these.

"Best friend, we're going to tear up this club." Amanda said and I laughed. Jer and Dylan where waiting by the door in button up dress shirts and baggy skinny jeans. Jer was wearing a navy blue dress shirt that had the sleeves rolled up half way. Dylan was wearing a black dress shirt with silver buttons. His black hair was messy to perfection and his emerald green eyes shone when he saw me. His sleeves where also rolled up. I smiled when I literally saw Dylan start to drool.

Amanda smiled, "Thank you for appreciating my wor, Dylan." I laughed aloud and smiled shyly.

"Any comments Jer?" I asked. His head snapped towards me,

"Huh, what?" He asked confused. Dumbass...

"I think that's the first time I've ever seen you drool that much." Dylan snickered. I laughed and went to go huddle in Dylan's arms. His nose traveled up my neck and back down with small kisses each time. A shudder of pleasure coarsed through me and he felt it.

"Maybe I should change-" Amanda started but we all screamed,

"NO!" At the same time.

"Fine! Then let's get out of here and go party!" She yelled. I know what she wants; she wants to get fucked up....but it's not like I don't want to either. Muaha!

We left and ate dinner at an Italian restaurant then went and hit our first club of the night.

_It is time to PART-AY! _

**AN,**

**So hoped you guys liked this chapter; I will mention again; Amanda and Jer are from Sam(Imagination57)'s story; Tucker Trouble or The Life Of Amanda Tucker. They're amazing stories and I want you all to go and read her story because you will understand this better from Jer and Amanda's POV. She is an amazing author and my best friend so go check her out! **


	21. You've Been Proven

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't had time to update my other stories, I want to real bad but I can't just seem to think of anything since my mind is revolving around this story, Behind Closed Doors(a story thats going to come out reallllll soooonn) and Forbidden. But the updates will be here soon so enjoy :D**

**----The mighty Hira-----[inside joke]**

As all four of us drove up to the side of the club in my new Bugatti, I felt my heart hammering against my chest. I was really excited, the need to get all the tension out of my body almost possessed me. Dylan handed me my fake I.D, and you have no idea how embarrassing it is to be the youngest, therefore being the only one who has to lie about their age. Of course that was the _least_ of my worries. Amanda grabbed my hand as we exited the car,

"It's time to PARTAYY!" Amanda yelped excitedly. A grin spread across my face before I stuck on the _I'm-to-cool-to-be-excited _facade. The line was huge, but to my surprise, we didn't walk to the end of the line but went into the 'VIP' section. What the fuck? I gave my I.D to the bouncer, he looked at the card and looked at me,

"Great to see you today Ms. Moreno, hope you enjoy your night." He purred, his eyes checked Amanda and I out lustfully. Ok can you say _ew_? Dylan's arm circled around my waist protectively and same with Jer's.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?" Amanda asked Jer, her voice slightly tinged with irritation, but more with satisfaction. He didn't say anything but kept walking with his arm around her waist, the thing I noticed was even though she was 'mad' she didn't care to remove his arm from her waist. I grinned in excitement.

Amanda grabbed my hand and led me to the bar with the guys following us.

"First round on me!" Amanda exclaimed. "Eight shots please.." she ordered. 8 shots?! Amanda caught my look,

"You have to start a good night off with a little buzz, so that's what we're going to do! Stick with me kid and you'll get smashed up." Amanda said then added a little wink.

"If she sticks with you, she might get killed." Jer muttered. Dylan and I started laughing aloud.

"Of what miss?" The bartender asked.

"Surprise us!" Then Amanda turned back to Jer, "Excuse me?" She said threatingly. An evil glint shimmered in her brown eyes and she was going to do something. Amanda strode up to Jer and put her hands on his broadened chest. Uh-oh. Her lips skimmed his neck while she pulled his neck down so his face was barely centimeters away from hers.

"What did you say?" She whispered which was barely heard over the loud thumping music.

"I-I d-didn't mean it." Jer stuttered. Her lips brushed his before she backed away and left Jer standing dazed. Poor guy. Dylan and I where almost dying of laughter before Amanda slid my 2 shots over to me. I picked up one shot glass, and looked at everyone, we all took it at one time and I felt the firey hotness slide down my throat, re-awakening the urge to feel my body loose. I picked up the other shot and took it in the next second. Then quickly, I bit into a lime.

"Lets dance!" Amanda said and grabbed my hand.

We walked to the center of the dancefloor and her body moved with the beat. The raspy voice of who I think was Lil Wayne circled through-out the dancefloor. The hot sweaty bodies of the people around us started getting more intense but my mind blocked that out. Now how will I get Amanda and Jer to dance with eachother? There was only one answer; get her tipsy enough to remember and then she can get smashed later. But first I want to dance. I felt an arm circle around my waist and pull my back closer the strangers chest. Fear spiked my heart before I turned my head back and saw my boyfriend's eyes gleaming down at me. My heart thudded against my ribs as Dylan's free hand found my waist and gave it a little squeeze. My body swayed with Dylan's as one before I turned around and placed my arms around his neck. His body rubbed against mine and everywhere his arm's touched I would feel a sort of excitement.

"I have a plan!" I said to Dylan while looking him in the eye.

"And what would that be love?"

"That would be that I get Amanda drunk enough to remember her dancing with Jer."

Dylan chuckled, "You and your brilliant ways." He mumbled before kissing me. I looked around for Jer and saw him sitting by the bar having another drink while ignoring a blonde bimbo that was trying to talk to him. Amanda was dancing with a human stranger with long black hair that reached his shoulders, and shit-brown colored eyes. I have to fix this! Dylan and I looked at eachother and nodded once.

"Mission Getting Amanda and Jer To Hook Back Up Step 1 starting now!" I said to Dylan and he stalked off to his boytoy and me to my new friend.

"Amanda!" I screamed over the music.

"Yeah?!" She shrieked back.

I pointed to the bar and then made the gesture of taking a shot. She nodded and moved away from the boy who stared after us. We made our way to the bar and ordered 6 shots, 3 for each of us. And my plan starts now! Amanda and I took the shots and I felt the small buzz make it's way through the back of my head. We ordered another shot and thats when I knew that I was buzzed, I mean after six shots you would expect that. We walked over to the guys and thats when I realized they where talking about; authority.

"I mean, we can do anything to them and we'll still be in command." Dylan said. I stopped in the middle of sneaking behind him and giving him a kiss but instead smacked him on the back of the head. Hard. He held the back of his head and turned around.

"Excuse me?" I growled. "Did I _really_ just hear you say that?"

"Say what _love_?" He asked with a smirk.

"Do you honestly think you guys are in command?" Amanda snarled, glaring red venomous daggers at Jer.

"Well, if you think you are, prove it."

Dylan and Jer smiled at eachother, they both got up, I was in Dylan's arms within a second and Amanda was in Jer's. We both where suddenly pressed against the walls next to the couches. My mind blocked out Jer and Amanda and focused only on Dylan. His breath close to my lips, his hands rubbing up and down on my hips. His lips found my neck and he wrapped my arms around his neck. Do not give in, do not give in, do not give in, do not give in...maybe if I say that, I won't focus on his beautiful lips making there way up my jaw bone, or his breath that tickled my ear.

"Now don't you think that I'm in command?" He said in a low husky voice that outlined each 'pop' in his words, then nipped my ear lobe before his hands traveled to my lower back and he pulled me closer, filling that non-existant space between us.

A moan escaped my lips and betrayed me. He chuckled as my head automatically fell back giving him more room to explore my neck. No! Alejhandra snap out of it! Alejhandra!!! But thats when I realized that two can play this game. My hands ran themselves through his lucious black hair. I brought his lips up to mine and when they touched a new set of sparks went off. His tongue hungrily searched for mine. The position changed and now his back was pressed against the wall and my hands at his chest. My hands straddled his hip bones and his around my waist.

"Now who's in command?" I asked. The position changed again and it was me against the wall. His fingers craweled up and down my spine and his fangs lightly skimmed the skin of my neck. Shivers of pleasure ran through my body.

"Still me." His voice whispered. I pushed him away and fought to get my breathing under control. Dylan walked me back to the bar, me still dazed and Amanda and Jer had yet to come. I smiled at the thought of what was going on between them. I refused to look at Dylan,

"Come on! Love don't be angry!" Dylan exclaimed.

I didn't say anything and turned around, then I felt his arms around my waist again. I pushed him away and finally saw Amanda and Jer walk out, Amanda looking clearly pissed off and her lips swollen. Jer looking smug. Amanda and I looked at eachother and looked at the dancefloor. We both grinned and grabbed eachother's hand. Once on the dancefloor, Amanda and mine bodies rubbed against eachother.

"I think this plan is going to work!" I whispered fiercely.

"Of course it will! Men, no matter who it is, will always be turned on with girl on girl." She said. I nodded and the boys stood with their mouths dropped open, and eyes widened that where filled with nothing but lust. I turned around and Amanda's knee went in between my legs. After a little bit of dancing like this to a 50 Cent song we walked back to the guys.

"Tuck that back in before you poke an eye out." I said to Dylan and watched as a blush crawled on his face. Jer turned to Dylan,

"Man, we're whipped."

Dylan nodded fiercely.

"Clearly." Amanda snorted. I laughed,

"Glad you guys can admit it, but you know, it's not to be bad to be whipped. Be a good dog and you'll get treats." I whispered in Dylan's ear. A shudder of pleasure coursed through his body. I glanced at Amanda and Jer who where staring at eachother.

"Can I have this dance Amanda?" Jer asked. Amanda sighed,

"Jer, n--" Amanda started but I cut her off.

"Amanda we _all_ know that you want to dance with him! It's just a dance!" Dylan exclaimed, and I couldn't help but agree. Amanda sighed a happy sigh before taking Jer's hand and walked to the dancefloor. I smiled and crawled onto Dylan's lap.

"Step 1, complete." I said before digging my face in the crease of his neck. His arms tightened around me and I smiled.

"Would you two like a drink?" The bartender asked.

"Alejhandra? Would you?"

"Can I get a Sex On The Beach?" I asked and turned to Dylan,

"Get me a Highball."

The bartender brought us our drinks and I sat on a seperate stool then Dylan but faced him.

"Do you like Jer and Amanda?"

I smiled, "Of course! They are hilarious!!" I exclaimed.

Dylan smiled, "Thought so."

I finished my drink and ordered the same thing.

"Damn Alejhandra, I didn't know you had such a stomach for alcohol."

"I've learned soo fold it hup." I slurred. The numb feeling kicked in.

"Oh god, now my girlfriend's drunk." I heard Dylan mumble.

"I am shoo 'ot crunk."

"Not crunk, drunk."

"That's fhatt I med. Crunk." I snorted. Dylan's face looked very very sexy. With black hair just whooooooshed.

"Can I get another one of these?" I asked the bartender.

"Ohhh no you're not." Dylan said.

"Yes. I. Am."

"Don't fisten koo him." I told the bartender while holding my hand up and pointing towards Dylan. The bartender gave me another drink and right as I was about to take a sip Dylan snatched it out of my hands. Hey! Thats not skary nice!

"Come on!" I yelled at Dylan, "Fe're ni VEEGASS, I sink I deserve a lil alcohol."

Dylan sighed and slid the drink over to me, "Have I skentioned low _amazing_ keese are?"

He smiled and shook his head at me.

"Bartender!!" I screamed. He came.

"Give him enough to be drunk!"

Dylan leaned in, "Hun, vampire's don't get drunk that easily. I can only get buzzed for now."

"I fan alshays try!"

The bartender lined up 15 shots of tequila. Taking each on of them with a sour grimace, I saw that he was on the verge of being buzzed, not quite yet.

"ANOTHER SHIFIFTEEN!" I yelled. He took all those and finally, his eyes showed that dazed look. I smiled in satisfaction.

"Fets go dance."

He sighed then brought me over to the dance floor, where I saw Jer and Amanda gettin' booogie wiff it. Amanda looked at me and started laughing at my staggering form, and Jer saw Amanda laughing and he looked at me. Even though they where laughing at me, I was laughing too. Dylan's arms circled around my waist once again, setting off a new set of flames.

**Dylan's POV**

The rest of the night, this is what happened; Amanda and Alejhandra kept on taking shots, until them both were eventually smashed. Jer and I had gotten a little over a buzz but that was worn off now. And we danced all night, that is until some bastards tried pushing Jer and I out of the way to take advantage of our drunk as fuck girls. Jer and I got into a fight and currently, we are on our way home.

"Ky fu lies shai come lum?" Alejhandra said, her eyes half open and her words slurred and mixed up. Clearly not making any sense.

"Huh?"

"Li mi skys bai lum come?" She repeated. I shook my head and chuckled. Amanda and Alejhandra grabbed eachothers hands and started trotting off towards the car, except, that wasn't...our car. Luckily, the fell on their butts and erupted into laughter. Jer and I sighed and threw our girlfriends over our shoulder. Amanda punched her fists on Jer's butt before giving up while Alejhandra hugged my waist backwards.

"So beautiful. You are so smexy Dylan!"

She kissed a spot on my mid back. "Mmmm and ouy emsll so good!!"

As soon as we where in the car the girls cuddled in the backseat and fell asleep crying of laughter. I sighed, what am I going to do with Alejhandra. Jer chuckled,

"They both looked like they had fun."

I turned the car on and looked back once more to see Alejhandra smiling mouthing something with her eyes shut.

"She's like a new sister now." Jer commented.

"What?"

"Even if I've known her for merely hours, she's like a sister to me."

"Alejhandra's easy to love isn't she?"

"Deffiently. What do you think of Ms. Drama-Queen back there?"

"She's wonderful, a perfect fit for you Mr. Stone."

"Do you want to know Alejhandra's plan?"

Jer nodded his head,

"Well it's to get you too hooked up before we leave. I think she might just accomplish that."

"Leave it to Alejhandra for that."

We both laughed as I threw the keys to the valet and picked up my girlfriend. Jer picked up Amanda and we walked to the suite. As soon as we entered, I went straight to the suit case and picked out her favorite pairs of sweats and over-sized t-shirt. Jer did the same but had me go into the bathroom so I can change Alejhandra. Before I undressed her she ran over to the toilet and barfed. I grimaced, after throwing up so much, you would have thought there wouldn't be anymore wastes. Finally Alejhandra went limp in my arms and closed her eyes. After changing and carrying her to the bed I cuddled in besides her and draped my arm over her waist. Jer had Amanda layed in his arms while they both layed on the seperate bed.

"I love her." We both said at the same time. You see, this is why we were called brothers.

I gave Alejhandra a kiss on her forehead before getting up and sitting on the couch on the balcony. Jer joined me.

"How did you meet her?" He asked like a energetic child who wants to know how his parent's first met.

"It was after her boyfriend died and Alejhandra was gothic.--"

"Alejhandra? Gothic?!" He spat then erupted into laughter, I glared at him and he shut up.

"She hated me at first, no matter how many times I was nice to her, she refused to let me in. I said some pretty mean things to her about her cutting problem at the time, but finally I told her about being a vampire and all. But her life kept on getting worse; even after we started dating. For example her mom was in complete depression, her aunt died and then her mom wanted to her to move. She ran away to find me, which my house is like 6 miles away from hers and she was in a pretty unhealthy state so she got a concussion, a broken rib and leg. But Shaun and Lily asked if Alejhandra wanted to live with us and eventually her mom said yes." I left out the major details, for Alejhandra's sake, if she wanted to tell everything in complete detail, she could.

"I was going for a walk one day, and Amanda literally ran into me and I knocked her to the ground. I knew her blood was strong and that my evil uncle, Vance, was coming soon, so I kidnapped her that night--" He started, but I just couldn't help it. I burst into a fit of laughter,

"Kidnapping her is just _soo_ romantic right!"

"Shut up, it is. _To _protect her out of instinct. After many break out attempts and her being marked by Vance I told her about everything. Then things got bad, we went on this huge task at running from Vance and getting people to go against the brothers. She found out she was a witch, tried to kill herself, I saved her and after she tried getting other people to kill her I told her I loved her and it turned out she felt the same way. Next thing you know we've defeated the brothers, had two kids, and I made the stupid mistake of helping out my cousin which killed my relationship with the girl I love. That's why she's resisting, I didn't write or call..." Jer's eyes held sorrow and torture.

"Believe me, she will love you, hell bro, she loves you already I can tell. We _all_ can tell."

"I know she loves me, but...but what if she doesn't want to be with me any longer?"

"Oh but she will, can you tell how many times she has given into you, like at the club when you put your arm around her that was even big that she let you keep it there, or, when we attempted to prove to the girls we where in command. Don't think I didn't miss her swollen lips."

Jer grinned at that and his eyes shone once again, but he sighed.

"What is it now?" I asked.

"Well, when I went to go kill rogue vampires...I don't think I killed the...correct one."

I almost fell out of my chair, "What?!"

"I killed it but it wasn't the one my mission told me too."

I groaned, "Shit man, thats not good."

"I know I know, thats why I don't want to tell Amanda, she doesn't need anymore stress what with the kids and Luke."

My eyes narrowed, "Luke?"

Jer sighed again, "Apparently, Amanda moved on while I was gone. And he thinks that even though I'm back, he has a chance. Which is stupid, because she loves me and is just using him but he's being a dumbass and won't look closer!" '

I grinned at Jer's jealously, he has always been like that. Suddenly we heard a scream echo the hotel room. Alejhandra's. I was by her side in a second and her body was sitting straight up yet she was still asleep.

"Alejhandra? Alejhandra?!" I almost yelled while holding her cheeks and searching her eyes. Finally they came back into conciousness. Her forehead and back where covered in sweat and tears ran down her face. I brought her into my arms and held her tight, she dug her face into my shoulder and sobbed.

"It's going to be okay love, it's going to be ok. Just a dream, it was just a dream."

She nodded but I still held on to her. Jer looked at me with worry filling his face.

"What happened?" Amanda asked , shooting up from her bed in attack position then she saw Alejhandra in my arms, she ran over but fell half way and groaned while holding her head.

"Ouch." She mumbled but fought to get back up and to Alejhandra. Jer got up and helped her to get to where I was but my only worry was my girlfriend. I stroked her hair.

"I-I-It was him, Dylan. He was there."

"Who was there love?"

"Josh." She whispered before falling into a deep slumber once again. I layed her down and sat beside her bed.

"What happened to her?" Amanda asked.

"They're her dreams."

Amanda nodded once and crawled in next to Alejhandra.

"You guys go, I can watch Alejhandra right now."

I was hesitant on leaving but Jer pushed me back out towards the balcony. "What the fuck just happened?"

"It was her dreams, her dreams of...Josh's death."

"Josh?"

"Her boyfriend, he died and she...I don't think she can get over it. And that worries me Jer."

He patted my back, "It's ok. As time wears on, she'll soon move around it."

"I know, but how much longer. I can't stand to see her in this pain."

"What was Josh's last name?"

"I don't know, I haven't paid much attention towards him except when it comes to Alejhandra."

Jer nodded in understandment. I sighed and shook my head.

"I need to go hunt."


	22. Leaving Puke

_"Josh!" I screamed, "Josh!!" Yet, he still couldn't hear me, I took another step, this time Josh turned around, and looked me straight in the eye._

_"Don't come any closer!" He shrieked, his blue eyes peered into mine, and I saw the crystal depths to them. _

_"But, Josh!! Why not?" I asked, more like mumbled. His face fell, _

_"I'm not what I was before." His voice cracking. "I lust for your __**blood**__!" He snarled and jumped on me, yet I wasn't afraid. I cupped his face in my hands. _

_"Josh, you will _always_ be that Josh to me." _

_His eyes attempted to recide to his natural eye color but stayed at blood red, he was crazed and I knew it. _

_Around me my mom was pointing and laughing at me screaming in fear and despair. My father stared at me with his eyes hurting, and all he said was "Why?" _

_Dylan was standing there, he shook his head in anger and screamed, "How could you?!" How could I what? Love? _

I sat up straight, my torso almost flying off the bed. I heard the shower running and realized that Amanda was using it. My breath was coming out fast and hard, and I tried to regain my heartbeat but it wasn't slowing down. I tried forcing my breathing to slow down by taking some slow breaths that just made me deprived of air.

_"I'm not what I was before..."_ Is what Josh said. What is that supposed to mean.

"Alejhandra?!" Dylan yelled in a worried voice, he leaped onto the bed and huddled me in his arms. My breathing returned to normal and I felt...safe.

"Same dream?" He asked after awhile. I shook my head,

"It was different."

"Was it about..Josh?" My lover asked in a pain-filled voice. I slowly nodded my head.

"Everything will be alright you know." He said, "Those dreams, no matter how many times you have them; I will always be here, watching you, protecting you."

"I know.."I mumbled.

"I love you Alejhandra, and forever will."

I smiled and kissed Dylan, "I love you too. And as long as I live, and you decide to change me--"

"Woah woah woah, rewind. Me changing you? When did you come up with this?"

I blushed, "I've been thinking about it for a _long _time. I mean, I now live in the world full of vampires and witches and warlocks. Do you know how awkard it is and embarrasing it is when I have to be treated like a baby. Amanda's a witch, you and Jer are vampires. Your whole family are vampires."

Dylan sighed, "Can I atleast think about this; considering I would be the one to change you?"

I nodded, "How does it feel to be changed?"

"It is fucking painful!"

I nodded in understandment. Suddenly we heard the door slam shut. Amanda's gonna get it now...

Dylan groaned, "I bet we aren't going to find her now for awhile...ohhhh Jer's going to be so mad!"

I tightened my face up, "We will find her!" Then I jumped up on the bed, standing on my two feet, "It is our destiny!" So yeah, I'm a Star War's geek, gotta a problem?

We walked outside and saw Amanda, with her pants pulled up to her mid thigh, and she was walking around in the fountain...picking up coins...

Dylan's incredulous look made me laugh aloud, then Amanda looked up at me,

"There you are!" I said happily, "Told you we would find her!"

He smiled. "You were right." he said to me. I grinned. Then he turned to Amanda, "Why did you decide to just leave? You could have at least told me." He scolded. What's she supposed to say, I'm sorry dad? To my surprise, Amanda just smiled.

"I didn't want to interupt. So, I left. I knew that when you finished up what you had to and Alejhandra showered and dressed, you would be able to find me."

"Excuse aproved." He agreed. What is he a Judge now? We all laughed and made our way down the elevator and walked into the kitchen. Now, you guys are all probably thinking, what the hell...did she just go in her pajama's. And the answer to the question is, yes I did. I am very comfortable right now, and I mean I feel like I'm laying in a bed. So as long as I'm comfortable, who ever thinks I look like a fashion disaster can just suck it.

Dylan looked down, but I couldn't see what he was looking at.. "Jer doesn't aprove of cutting. At all." he stated.

She toyed with her food awkardly. How in the world could he say that!!

"He also doesn't aprove of suicide." Amanda said, quietly. "It's on the list of things I shouldn't do." I have a feeling I'm out of this inside joke...

"I bet." he said, bitterly. "You aren't still trying to-" he started, but I cut him off.

"Dylan!" I hissed, how rude! Does he have no manners!! Amanda sighed.

"It's okay, Alejhandra. I know what he was going to ask." Amanda said, cracking a small smile. But, but, but...I sighed, fine.

"No, I'm not still like that. I have two kids to look after. I thought about having a friend of mine remove them for me, but decided against it. They remind me not to go back. Even though I sometimes want to." She whispered to herself. My eyes teared up, don't cry! Do not cry Alejhandra, stay strong! Ok, we're good.

"You have Jer too." Dylan said, breaking the silence.

"I use to have Jer. I released my claim on him a long time ago." Amanda said, bitterly. Excuse me, and I don't know about this?! If I hook them up together, I need to know!

"You have a lot to explain to me." I stated. A smile was about to appear on Amanda's flawless face but it just didn't come.

"You have a lot to explain, also." I quickly understood what she meant. About...Josh.

"Exchange of information?" We both asked in a unison! Oh yeah, we are so cool like that. Mhm.

"Sweet!" Dylan exclaimed, in ignorant bliss. What a dumbass, and he's my boyfriend?

"Dylan, you don't get to know what we talk about. No matter what." Amanda said. He turned to me, hahahaha like I'd give in, but I have to be nice about it. I smiled sweetly at the vampire,

"Sweetie, I'm not going to tell you a thing about what Amanda and I talk about. It's a girl thing. We're keeping it a secret between just the two of us."

And just to make my job harder, his lower lip jutted out and he looked like he was going to cry. I was about to give in, ALEJHANDRA STAY STRONG! Alright, I'm over that. I kissed him,

"Trust me."

His lips found mine once again, and I remembered what he said upstairs,

_"I love you Alejhandra, forever and will."_

_How long is forever for you? _

I gave Dylan another kiss before looking at Amanda who was currently ending the conversation on the phone. I lightly hissed, was that....dun dun dun....Luke?

"Who was that?"

Amanda got up and smiled innocently, "Don't worry about it." She said and walked away. Yeah, sure let me just let her go and walk away and completely ruin my mission. Dylan and I where next to Alejhandra in a second, of course we could've been there in a milli-second but I tripped on my way over there.

"You guys can go and do something you know. I have plans." Is what she told us, oh and do what? Go to a strip club and get my boyfriend horny over other girls? Yeah, I don't think so.

"What kind of plans?" I asked suspiciously.

"Just one with a...friend of mine."

Who do you-" Dylan started, but stopped the minute we got to the door, why? Cause there was a warlock boy standing outside the room with a bag in his hand. Who the fuck is that?

"Who are you?" Dylan asked Mr. Stranger, defensively stepping in front of Amanda and I. I glanced at Amanda who was currently rolling her eyes,

"The one I have plans with."

No! Jer is the only one!!

The boy smiled. "My name is Luke." he introduced himself, and held out his hand for a handshake. However, all he got was a glare. Luke put his hand down. "Let me guess, you're Jer's friend." he guessed.

"Hey, you're not as dumb as Jer said!" Dylan exclaimed. Yes! One point for my boyfriend! Remind me to give him a nice kiss later!

"Dylan, back off. He's here to see me, not get into some stupid argument with you." Amanda said, defending Luke. Oh no!

"Ugh, this is so not part of the plan." I muttered under my breath. Shit! I hope she didn't hear that!!

"Amanda, I don't want to cause you trouble. If you want, I can go." Luke offered. That's a lie! He just wants to get banged!!

"Go." Dylan ordered. Point two!

"Luke, stay. I want to hang out. Plus, I still need to give you your Christmas present." Noo!! Okay so two points for Dylan*two kisses*, and then Amanda calling Puke over here, is one point, then defending him's another, and then telling him to stay is 3! No!!

Luke was smiling from ear to ear. "Alright. I'll just go get a hotel room, unpack, and meet you in a bit, okay? Oh, and I have your present and Jer's." he told her. Presents too? Dear lord.

"The present you gave me is still wrapped in my kitchen. I meant to open it, but Jer's mom was there and that would just be too awkward."

His smile faltered a bit, thats right Luke!

"Yeah...Adam threw it at me when I went over looking for you." he admitted. Dylan started laughing and I was trying very hard not to, instead I smiled. Wait if Adam threw the present at him, that's three points for us! Woo!...Aw shit that means we're tied! I'm sick of math.

Amanda sighed, "Sorry about him. He's just like that. Anyways, I'll see you later." Amanda said, nicely. She was going in for a kiss on the cheek, NOT ON MY WATCH!!! I grabbed her wrist and yanked her to the room.

"What is your problem?!" Amanda exclaimed. What's our problem, what is _our _problem she asked, I was just about to say something but my wonderful boyfriend said it oh-so-bluntly,

"Luke." Woo! Point 4! Wait, I said no more math!

"How is he your problem? Actually, don't answer that. I like Luke. He's cute and funny. And to top it off, he's a warlock! Perfect for me."

I frowned and walked over to the window, she's lying. I can see it in her god damn eyes.

There was a knock on the door and guess who it was, it was PUKE! Haha, I crack myself up.

"That was quick." Amanda stated.

"They have no more hotel rooms. So I'll have to go to find another hotel. It might take a bit. Just letting you know." he told her.

Ohh no you won't, I am going to make you regret why you ever thought to come here, you messed up my plan! Muahaha! Maybe I should say that aloud next time? I smiled,

"How about you stay here?"

"What?!" they all exclaimed, completely shocked. Part of my plan! Ohh yeah!! Now time to pull the innocent card,

"I'm just being nice." I said, softly.

"Alejhandra, let's talk." Dylan said, pulling me back into the room. Uh-oh.

"What the hell?! What about Jer?!" He erupted in the room.

"What about Jer! I mean Amanda too!"

He narrowed his eyes, "You know damn well she belong's with him!"

I sighed, "Of course she does, I know that stupid."

"Then!"

"Man, here I am trying to be the only evil one and a hott fucking vampire has to come and steal the light."

"What in the world are you talking about?!" He asked, refusing to let a smile show.

"Ok fine, but keep this a secret. It's prank time. And that's all I'm telling you cause then the laugh won't be as funny when you see it, but believe me. This is going to be intense. Now, do we have super glue? And pretend you're yelling at me!"

"Alejhandra why did you do that?!" Blah blah blah he yelled as he looked in the cupboards on the top shelf and pulled out super glue gun and handed it to me, how did that get there?....

I went in the bathroom and put the superglue around the toilet seat, and I put a lot so it wouldn't dry out. By the time them two where done, I was smiling and Dylan was relaxed. Way to give it away doofus!

"Hi! You haven't officially met me, but I'm Alejhandra. Amanda's friend." I greeted, shaking his hand. Dylan told me I should wash it now but I just hit him.

"It's nice to meet you." Luke said, politely. He turned to Amanda. "Would you like to open your gift now, or would do you wish to wait for Jer?"

"We can-" Amanda started, but just as she did Jer burst in the door. And he looked _pissed_, MUAHAHAHAH! My plan just plain out rocks.

Jer took one look at Luke and his eyes darkened. He turned to Dylan. "What the fuck is he doing here?" Jer asked him, damn it, do not take it on my boyfriend, I warned...with my eyes.

"Ask your girlfriend." Dylan answered, his arms raised.

Jer looked at Amanda, waiting for an answer. She just stared back. "Why are you looking at me? I'm not your girlfriend. I don't have to answer." She told him. Which was obviously the wrong thing to say, because he got pissed.

In a flash he was right in front of her, his face maybe only a couple centimeters away from her own. "Don't test my patience." he said, dangerously. Her eyes widened and I saw she tried so hard not to swoon!

"You need to chill out." She said, attempting to be calm, okay SO NOT WORKING! "If you want to know why Luke is here, all you have to do is ask nicely."

He ran a hand through his hair, "Please explain why Puke is here."

I'm not the only one who is creative with names around here! It seems as though Jer calls Luke, Puke too! We are so compatible! I so agree with the saying, "Great minds think alike."

"It's Luke." She reminded, but I prefer Puke!

He rolled his eyes. "Just please tell me." he ordered.

"He's staying with us, here in Vegas. Isn't this exciting!" She was obviously faking this excitement which isn't healthy because we all know that she is madly in love with Jer still, I mean do it for the kids man.

"Present time! I'll get the ones I have for Luke and Jer out of the car." She said, breaking the silence.

Jer's eyes lightened up a bit. "How do you still have one for me?" he asked.

"I left it in the car with Luke's on accident."

Jer and Luke glared at each other as they opened up the presents. The room was tense again, and Dylan decided to make popcorn. I mean I completely agree! We sat down on the floor cross-legged and ate the popcorn, this intensity is better then watching CSI.

Jer turned out to get a gold watch and Luke got a silver one.

"Thanks, Amanda." they both said, before glaring at each other once again.

"Yeah, you guys are as different as silver and gold. I thought it would fit."

"Gold is more expensive, and worth more." Dylan told everyone. Jer and him did a knuckle touch. So true!!

"Well, I like silver better." Mhm, sure, "Now where is my present?"

Luke snapped his fingers and one good size box appeared and so did a little one. He handed me her present. "You so need to teach me that trick."

I looked at Dylan, "You see! I would have had to get up, go all the way down the elevator, to the car, and then come back up." I whispered.

"No, cause I would've gotten it for you."

I rolled my eyes and focused on her present.

Luke smiled. "Sure thing. I can also teach you how to get rid of a hangover." Can I learn? Of course I can't cause I'm a stupid human. Humph.

She smiled and unwrapped the box. All eyes were on Amanda when she opened the box. She gasped. "A diamond bracelet."

Luke just smiled. "Yeah, I didn't think you had one. And isn't there some saying that diamonds are a girl's best friend?" he replied. I narrowed my eyes, point for Puke.

"Luke, it's beautiful. But I don't think I can accept this. It's too extravagant."

He shook his head, and put it on for her.

"Amanda, I know you want to keep it. So just do it." he ordered. "Jer doesn't mind, do you Jer?" he asked. Everyone looked at Jer.

"It doesn't matter if he minds or not. I'll keep it. Thank you." She gave him a hug and then, don't you do it, don't you give him a kiss...*sigh* thank God!

Luke was smiling victoriously and for a moment I thought Jer was really going to attack him. "How about you give Jer the present you bought for him?" I suggested. I heard Jer's was good!

Luke smiled and pushed the box over to him using magic.

Jer said nothing, he just unwrapped the box and opened it. He reached in the box and pulled out cat shampoo. Yes, that's right. **Cat **shampoo. Another point. I'm not liking this...

"Funny." Jer said, bitterly.

"There's more." Luke said, in a sing song voice.

Jer looked in and pulled out a cat collar and leash. The tag on the collar said 'Amanda's Pet'. "I was going to put Amanda's bitch, but you're not a dog. So that wouldn't work out well." Luke said, being smug. I am about to smack him!

Jer smirked. "Well at least I'm Amanda's something. What are you to her again? Oh that's right, **nothing**." he retorted. Dylan and I were smiling and eating popcorn. Yes! Point one for Jer! Woot woot! This calls for a *announces* HAPPY DANCE! Of course, I would do that later...

"Jer, be nice. He's a good friend. He was there when you weren't." Amanda said. That was cold...Jer froze and Luke smiled once again.

"Okay! Time for Jer to give Luke his present!" I exclaimed, trying to bring up everyone's spirits, come on, I can try. Jer cheered up a bit, which made Amanda anxious. Oh goody! Ew...I really just said that. I hung my head low, I am so ashamed.

Jer pulled out a pretty big box from behind the suitcases and carried it over to Luke. Jer dropped it in his arms, which Luke promptly dropped on the floor. "Oh yeah, it's a bit heavy. Well, for you." he said, smugly. Another point for Jer, we are so winning! Oh damn it! I bet the glue dried out!!

Luke rolled his eyes and opened it. Once it was unwrapped, it was a big, colorful box with a crank on the side. "A Jack-in-a-box?" Luke snorted. Jer just sat there with that smug look of his while the rest of us were confused.

"Well, use it." Jer ordered. Luke sighed and started cranking it. You know how in a Jack-in-a-box, a little dude pops at a random time scaring the crap out of you? Yeah, well this one was different. After two full spins, a huge ceramic fist came out and punched Luke right in the face, breaking his jaw. Dylan and Jer bursted into hysterics and I huddled my face in the pillow and almost started crying at how funny it is. Before anyone else noticed I consumed myself, only letting a couple giggles out, then I quickly crawled to the bathroom and grabbed the superglue gun and hair removal shampoo, re apply-ing a lot of it, I hummed the mission impossible theme song to myself, then I poured the brand new hair removal shampoo in the small hotel shampoo botels and crawled back outside. Another point, I believe it's point 7.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I had no idea that was going to happen." Amanda said. Oh shut up hun, you know it's funny.

"Thank you, Amanda. And you don't need to apologize for your ex's actions." he reasoned.

"Jer!" Amanda whined.

Jer shook his head, still smiling from the whole thing. "I only apologize if I mean it." he replied.

"Well, I'll just ignore you then." Ohhh the cold shoulder, even I hate that!!

"Oh come on, Amanda. Lighten up, it was just a joke. Don't ignore the guy, you know he hates that." Dylan reasoned.

"I'm ignoring you too." No not my boyfriend!! It's ok love, I'm here, stay strong!

"I'm only talking to Luke and Alejhandra."

I smiled. "Don't you think that's a little...dramatic?"

"I'm impulsive, what can I say?" And so I've learned... I sighed.

"Guys, just apologize and she'll talk to you again. It's pretty simple." I reasoned.

"No." the two brothers said, stubbornly.

I crossed my arms, "Fine!" I stated, then turned to Luke and smiled. "Why don't you go in the bathroom and wash up?" I suggested.

"Thank you. I think I will." Luke said, before heading out to the bathroom. Muahahahaha my plan is working!!

I sat down and looked at the bathroom,

"When do you think he'll be out?"

"Not for awhile." He whispered back.

"Ohh I hope Jer likes this one!"

"We all will."

"Do you think my plan will work?"

Dylan nodded, "I can already see them like I would a couple, Amanda's about to give in, very very soon."

"Let's hope so."

I huddled in Dylans arms while we sat on the floor by the couch watching Spongebob, it was sort of amusing how Jer tried to talk to Amanda but her mind was focused on the t.v. Her eyebrows furrowed,

"What was that look for?" Jer asked, curiously.

Suddenly, Amanda burst into a fit of hysterics.

"It's not funny!" Luke shouted from the bathroom. I started grinning like crazy, Dylan poked my sides,

"What's going on?" He asked. Is he mentally disabled, I mean really? Can he not understand why I asked if he was going to come out soon? How stupid can he be? I smiled innoncently,

"Does Luke getting stuck on the toilet ring a bell, love?"

As a result, he started laughing. He went over to the door and knocked. "Are you okay? I heard you're in a **sticky **situation." he laughed. I burst out laughing, I couldn't handle it any longer.

"Amanda! Who did you tell?" Luke shouted.

"I didn't tell anyone you somehow got your butt stuck on the toilet!" Jer, hearing this for the first time, started laughing hysterically.

"No. I don't know who did it."

Who is she talking to? I have a great physcoligst I can recommend...

"You're talking to him in your head, aren't you?" Jer accused, jealousy clear in his voice. Oh yes, he's jealous muahaha. That explains a lot, being a witch and all... WOAH!! That is soo cool!!

"You can talk to people in your head?" I asked, shocked.

"Kinda. I just send thoughts to people. Vampires and witches can do it. It's really convenient."

I glared at Dylan, who looked back. Ahh this isn't fair!!

"So everyone here can do this except me?" Just making sure..

"We won't, if it makes you feel better." Dylan suggested. Oh yeah, that still won't make up for the fact that I **can't**__do it. But nonetheless, it made me feel a little better.

We all sat watched t.v. During this time, Jer kept trying to get Amanda to talk to him (unsuccessfully), I was all curled up with Dylan, and an hour passed. Finally, Luke came out of the bathroom. But he was...

"You're bald!" Amanda exclaimed, she put a hand up to cover her laugh but Jer, Dylan and I burst out into a fit of laughter! He looked like a egg! Hahahahahha!

"Yeah, laugh it up." Luke said, wicked pissed. "Who the fuck did this?" he shouted, pointing at his head.

"I wish I had thought of the idea." Jer said, honestly. Now we're on the same page!

Amanda sighed, feeling bad for Luke. "It's okay. You don't look that bad." She said, comforting him.

"Are you kidding me? I can see the reflection of my face on his head!" Dylan exclaimed. Point, something...lost count but I'm pretty sure we're winning!

Luke glared at him. Dylan happily returned it, come on Dylan, I have faith!!

"You know what, I know a spell that can make your hair grow faster. It will take a couple hours for your hair to grow back to it's original length, but it's better than being bald." Noooooooo!

Luke sighed. "Thanks, Amanda." he said, calming down. She grabbed his hand and led him to the bathroom, we all peered inside but the door shut on it's own.

"Why can't I do that?!" I whined.

"Because you're not a witch." Dylan said.

"Alejhandra did you do this?"

I nodded proudly,

"You're amazing!" He exclaimed, "How did you get everything in the right place?"

I rubbed my hands together, "I have my ways."

Amanda opened the door and walked out, "Take a nap and you'll be back to normal when you wake up."

But what happened pissed me off, badly. He kissed her, and she went along with it. Jer hissed and he was fuming with anger. Does she like to make him suffer?

"Okay, Luke, I think it's really time to go to bed." I told him. My hand twitched, it wanted to punch something, preferbly Puke's face.

"We can continue this later." Amanda purred. Ohhh no you don't.

"Or you won't." Jer said, through gritted teeth.

"Speaking of which, where am I sleeping?" he asked.

"Sleep in my bed." She said, as Jer said, "Outside." They glared at each other. It's my turn to come in as the compromiser.

"How about the couch?" I offered. After, Luke started snoring.

"Dylan, can you take me to a store, I need to buy more prank equipment."

"Yeah sure." He said, eyeing Jer and Amanda. I grabbed his hand, and walked out the door.

Well...ok let's remember, 1. Dylan's burn, 2. Telling Puke to go 3. Adam throwing the present 4. Dylan say's Luke's the problem 5. Jer's present 6. Burn against Luke 7. My wonderful pranks 8. And the burn of being bald. So, 8.

"By the way, I owe you 8 kisses." I reminded more myself then him.

"And why is that?" He asked, "Not that I mind!" Dylan added quickly. I grinned,

"I've been counting our points against Luke."

We were in the car and pulling into Wal-Mart.

"When can I get those?"

"Soon." I whispered before running ahead of him, grabbing a cart and started filling with Maple Syrup, lots of Water Balloons, and Oil. Then we hurried back, but before we entered the room, I was pinned against the door frame of the room,

"I _need_ my kisses now. It's not healthy for me to be deprived of them you know."

I smiled and my lips connected with his. This was long, slow, and sweet, I seperated.

"One." I whispered. Then I kissed him again,

"Two."

His tongue traced my bottom lip but before I gave access I whispered, "Three."

"Four." Another kiss.

"Five." Then another.

"Six." And another.

"Seven." And another.

"Eight." And...another.

"Much better." He whispered before kissing my neck. We walked in after I picked up the groceries I dropped when I was trapped by a sexy vampire. But right when we walked in, Jer had pulled Dylan out the door before saying,

"I'm borrowing him for a bit." His voice was strained in sorrow and betrayal. His eyes where darkened to a black but showed the saddened depths to them.

"Have fun!" I said and walked inside. Puke was snoring and I was very tempted to get a pillow and silently kill him but *sigh* I'm not like that, Amanda walked out.

"He left with Dylan in a hurry." I answered, taking out oil, a lot of maple syrup, two buckets, and a bag of water balloons.

"I didn't ask." Amanda replied, taking the bag of water balloons. "Want me to fill these up?" she offered.

I smiled and nodded. "You aren't going to ask what they're for?"

Amanda sighed. "I don't really care. Just video tape whatever you're doing so I'll have it for when I do." She replied before going off into the bathroom. What...What happened when we weren't here?

Awhile later, I came in and silently helped her with the water balloons. A couple minutes later, I broke the silence, "Want to do the exchange of information? I was going to wait until later in the week or something, but I think now is a pretty good time. You go first."

"I'll have to tell you my past for you to understand what's going on now." She told me.

"Well....we have plenty of time. After seeing the look on Jer's face....well, I know that for a fact." I said, softly.

It was quiet for a moment before she started, "My parents died on my third birthday. They were murdered and I woke up to thier screams."

"That's awful." I stated. She laughed without humor,

"So was being tossed around different foster homes all my life. Which is why, every three years, I use to try and kill myself. I tried everything I could. Hanging, jumping of a cliff, walking into the middle of oncoming traffic, starving myself and most recently..." Amanda trailed, then showed her wrists.

"Go on." I whispered.

"The one where I cut my wrists I came the most close. Probably because I felt I had more reasons to. For instance, the man who murdered my parents and then the only foster parents who decided to keep me...had marked me as his wife. I was on the run from him, found out I was a witch and to top it all off, I was in love with someone I didn't think could ever love me back." Amanda explained.

"Jer? How could you not know he loves you?!" I exclaimed.

"I got him angry a lot. I thought he hated me."

"He could never hate you."

"Even if he should." She muttered. "Anyways, Jer and his cousin saved me from actually committing suicide. And to sum it up quickly, I found out I had a brother, the man who killed those I cared about, Vance, fell in love with me, I found out Jer loved me, Vance made me kill him so I could be with Jer, I was with Jer, killed some really old, evil vampire who was trying to kill me, I found out I was pregnant and...." She trailed. "...Jer left." Amanda finished, almost choking on the words.

My eyes widened. "He left you when you were pregnant?"

"I kinda made him leave. To help out his cousin. I was going to have the twins in six months time from that day....and he warned me that it might take longer than that, but I made him go and figured it couldn't take much longer." Amanda explained. "But I was wrong."

"How long was he gone?" I asked.

"Three years...almost four. He left...also on my birthday." She said, tying up the last water balloon.

"Your birthdays suck." I stated.

She laughed and I hugged her. "Jer came back, though." I reminded her, after we were done hugging.

Amanda sighed. "I gave up. I got so tired of wishing for him to come back, that I just gave up all hope. And then he comes knocking on my door like nothing ever happened. He didn't even call! Or write!" I ranted, getting worked up. Then I remembered why and calmed down. He had a good reason not to. He was out, helping people. It's what he does best. It's who he is." Amanda said, softly.

"That doesn't mean...it didn't hurt." I said, just as soft.

Amanda's eyes started to water. "It doesn't matter anyways. While he was gone, Luke came along. I have an arrange marriage to him." She admitted.

My jaw dropped. What did I just hear? Arranged marriage. "Does Jer know?" I asked, shock evident in my voice.

Amanda shook her head. "I don't want him to know. It would destroy him even more than I already have." She said, quietly.

"You love Jer." I stated. She nodded her head. "You're just using Luke. If you use Luke, like your little make-out session in the main room, you believe you can make Jer let go and you won't hurt him anymore." I guessed. Again, she just nodded her head. "Well stop!" I

exclaimed. It's not fair, to her and him!

Amanda raised an eyebrow. "What exactly do you mean?"

"Stop wasting your time pushing Jer away, when you could just be loving him and getting out of that stupid arranged marriage!" I shrieked. Yes, now I am pissed.

"I can't!" Amanda shouted back.

"Why not?!" I yelled.

"Because..." She trailed. "....I'm scared." Amanda added softly. Oh Amanda...

"So what are you doing? Trying to beat him to the punch or something?" I asked, softly.

"I'm doing whatever I can....to make him let go." Amanda admitted.

I shook my head. "That's not happening. Not on my watch." I said, fiercly.

"You can't tell them anything. Especially not him." She reminded me.

I held my head up high. "I don't need to. I have my own agenda." I said, with confidence.

Amanda shook her head. "Enough about me. What about you?"

I don't know if I can go back and relive the pain...

"I had...well, the perfect life. Even when I was little. Well...until my father died when I was eight. I was blamed by everyone except my mom and my Aunt Becca..." I started.

"Why the hell did they blame you?!" Amanda exclaimed.

"Because, I, I was the only one in the car that could have saved him. They felt like I was distracting him. They wanted un real things to happen like me jumping in front of him. They think I could have rescued him, and I started believing it..."

"You were only eight." I reminded her.

"I know. Anyways, I got older and met Josh. I fell madly in love with him. We went everywhere together and he meant so much to me. But...he got in a car accident and died." I said, letting all emotion take itself in my voice.

"So you cut yourself." She stated.

I nodded. "Then I met Dylan. I didn't plan on falling in love with him...but I did. He made my life perfect again, even while I dealt with my Aunt Becca's death." I explained. "Except...I feel like ever since, someone's been watching me. And not in a creepy stalker way, but in a scary murderer way. I've been seeing things and having nightmares." I stated, shuddering as I remembered the feeling.

Amanda hugged me. "What are the nightmares about?" She asked.

"Everyone who's dead is there. And Josh is...trying to warn me. Well, I think he is." I admitted.

"Maybe it's a rogue. They're on the rise." Amanda guessed.

A rogue? I felt a shudder course throughout my body as I remembered the feeling,

"What the hell would one of those want with me?!" I asked, my eyes wide.

Amanda sighed. "I don't know, Alejhandra. However, I do know you have Dylan. He loves you so much. He'll protect you from whatever it is Josh is warning you about." She said, patting my back gently. I know, that's how I've been able to go on.

It was silent. "People still care about you after they die, right?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Of course." She replied. "But...I think they care about you enough to let you go so you can move on and live your life. So you can be happy." Amanda concluded.

I nodded my head.

"Alejhandra...if you could bring back Josh...would you?" She asked me.

I was in thought for awhile. When I didn't answer, Amanda talked again,

"I know I can't completely comprehend how you feel, but I do know that you always remember your first love. That's how the saying goes. But there's also another saying, that I strongly believe in." She told me.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Everything happens for a reason." Amanda stated. Agreed.

I nodded my head and smiled slightly. "You're right."

We both hugged, officially ending this exchange. Even though it hurt bringing up the past...in a way it felt good. To finally confide in someone and share all your fears up to the present day....and know you're not alone.

"Alright, let's set up this prank!" Amanda exclaimed.

"You do know it's on Luke, right? And that by helping me, you are aiding in my plan?" I questioned. I hope she knows so I can...wait, she already says she loves him. Muahaha! Now all it is, is to get them to hook up.

Amanda shrugged. "I never said I made smart choices."

I just laughed and Amanda helped my fill the buckets with maple syrup and put them where they belong. We then put the oil all over the floor near the couch Luke was sleeping on.

His hair was long enough, so Amanda used a spell to put his hair back to normal.

"You should have kept the spell the way it was. He could have hair longer than both of ours together. That would be hilarious." I suggested.

Amanda giggled. "Sorry, I'll be needing him later. I'd prefer him not to be hairy." Amanda reminded me. No you won't.

I chose to ignore her comment. We staked out in the bathroom, water balloons at hand, just waiting for him to wake up. He's almost there....

Luke stirred. He sat up and started yawning...which is when we started pelting him with water balloons. Thirty-five water balloons later, Amanda and I were out of ammunition and laughing hysterically on the bathroom floor. Luke's face was just priceless!

But you know what makes it even better? When he tried to get up and find out who it was, he slipped on the oil and landed on a string that triggered the syrup buckets spilling **all **over him.

Amanda and I laughed so hard, I held my sides, ahhh I'm going to pee.

Moments later, Jer and Dylan walked in. They took one look at the big mess and started laughing.

"Who's responsible for this?" Luke asked, exasperated.

"The same person who did the first couple of pranks: Alejhandra." Amanda answered. Dylan smiled, clearly liking my evil side, I winked at him.

"Hey! I may have come up with this idea, but you helped me carry it out. You get partial credit." I reasoned. They need to know.

"Nope, it's all yours. I'm not even laughing." Amanda replied, but Amanda looked at Luke and burst into laughter once more.

"Anymore." I muttered.

Luke growled. "I'm not cleaning this shit up." he stated. Amanda and I left the bathroom so he could take a shower.

"You didn't do anything to his shampoo this time, did you?" Amanda asked me, as Dylan called room service.

"Nah, I don't do the same thing on the same person twice. Well, not in the same day." I told her. That's my motto.

"Okay so what are we doing next? Cutting holes in most of his clothes?" Amanda asked. Not a bad idea. Muahah!!

I smiled wide. "Sure. But let's leave a couple pairs of clothes untouched. He was to wear **something**." I shuddered picturing him in nothing but an underwear. Hahahahahahhaha I pictured him in whitey tidies.

Amanda rolled her eyes. As we started cutting through some of his clothes, Dylan started helping. Jer just sat back, quietly, and stared, now it's time for Amanda do comfort. But she won't give in that easily.

"So, if you care so much about Luke, why are you cutting up his shit?" Jer asked, breaking the silence.

Amanda smiled. "It's funny. And it's just a joke. He can take it. **He **doesn't get all PMSy over these kind of pranks." She said, turning her attention to cutting Luke's clothes.

"Which time are you reffering to? The time you locked me out of my house and whenever I tried to get in, I got zapped? Or the time you blew up all the toilets in the house, except the one you were using?" Jer asked, just naming a few of her little pranks. Hahahhaha! She's more evil then I thought!!

"Doesn't matter, I got you mad all the time. My favorite was annoying Jackie, making her go complain to you and then you storming in so I could piss you off even more. But you couldn't do anything, because if you did Jackie would get more annoying! You got so pissed!" Amanda laughed.

I turned to Dylan asked, "Who's Jackie?"

"Jer's sister." Dylan answered.

"Hey, I was nice until you got me mad." Jer argued, referring to what Amanda had said. How can I not believe that?

"Yeah but you got mad so easily. Which is why I called you PMS Jer." Amanda stated. Hahahah PMS Jer? Hahaa! Everyone started laughing.

"PMS Jer? Can't believe I didn't come up with that one!" Dylan chuckled. Jer put his head in hands muttering unintelligibly.

We finished destroying Luke's stuff, and decided to head out. Without him. "I should leave him a note telling him where we're headed..." Amanda started.

"Already taken care of." I stated, pushing me through the door. Yes you heard me right, I have another prank. While Amanda and I where cutting up jeans, before Dylan started helping, I ordered him to write a note to Luke, and this is what it said,

_Luke, _

_Meet me at the check-in desk tonight at 8, we are going to go on our first real date so dress nice, and whatever you do, do not tell Alejhandra, Dylan, or Jer. We're going to a french restaurant so I'll drive._

_This will be our dirty little secret ;)_

_Love yours truly, _

_Amanda_

And we also told the secretary that she has a date with Luke, and to meet him at the check-in desk.

We got to the parking lot, and Jer decided that he was driving. "It's my car." Amanda whined, as she got in the back seat. Why do guys always want to drive?!

"You don't know where we're headed." Jer reasoned. Amanda and I slumped in our seat, defeated.

"It's alright. I don't know where we're going either." I said, patting her shoulder to comfort her.

Realization hit me. "If you don't know where we're going...what did you tell Luke?" Amanda asked. Uh-oh.

Dylan turned around and smiled at me.

"So that's why you told the secretary that she had a date with him at eight and to meet at the check in desk." he said, sounding proud of me.

Amanda bit my lip and looked out the window. This was a long drive and I kept on asking,

"Are we there yet?"

"Just 30 more minutes." Dylan informed.

--10 minutes later--

"Are we there yet?"

"Nope! Just 20 more minutes."

--15 minutes later--

"Are we the-"

"No!"

I sighed.

"Gosh, no need to be an asswhole."

"Are we there yet?" I asked,

Dylan chuckled. "As a matter of fact, we are."

Dylan helped me out of the car like a gentleman and Jer offered to help Amanda out, but she declined. "Where are we?" Amanda asked, surveying the area. It was now dark out and kinda creepy. Fear spiked in my heart and I looked around. It was that feeling again...someone's watching me...they want to kill me...no!

"This is an abandoned cabin Dylan and I use to hang out at whenever our mothers were staying in Vegas and decided to take us with them." Jer explained.

"We would sneak out here to drink, without our parents finding out." Dylan added.

"Is there any alcohol here **now**?" Amanda asked. They're angry...

"There should be."

"Good, what are we waiting for?" Amanda said, walking ahead. I stood where I was, whipping my head around.

"What's wrong?" Amanda whispered.

"I have that feeling..." I trailed, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Hey, can you guys look around the area? I'm feeling creeped out." Amanda told them.

The boys nodded. "We'll be back." they said, simultaneously.

Amanda opened the door, and let me go first. She checked behind us, just to make sure nothing was there.

A moment later, there were voices outside the door that didn't belong to Jer and Dylan. No...no, they're here. No!

I froze and she used magic to get a huge chunk of wood that was conveniently stacked near a fireplace. Amanda silently handed one over to me and got one for herself.

"Use it if you have to." She told her. Well no shit, I'm not going sit there if some rogue vampire is running towards me. I nodded my head, completely focused on the door.

Amanda held my piece of wood in one hand and lifted the other. Using magic, she swung open the door. Standing in the doorway, were two extremely muscular guys. Both were brunettes, only one had his hair longer and it was lighter. The other had short, dark brown hair. The one with dark hair had blue eyes and the one with light hair had brown eyes. They smiled.

"Magic? That's hot." the one with dark hair commented. "My name is Ian." he added.

The other one was checking me out. "My name is Dave." he told me. "What's your name, baby?" he asked me. Uh....ew?

My grip tightened on the wood, "Alejhandra." I answered.

Dave took a step forward, but Amanda used wind to push him back. He looked at her with irritation. "What are you two doing out here?" Amanda asked.

"We smelt some friends and came to look for them. However, we ended up seeing you pretty ladies instead." Ian answered. He looked Amanda over and smiled. "So you're a witch, huh? We're vampires." he told her. Well no shit stupid.

"My name is Amanda. Yes, I'm a witch." Amanda answered, growing irritated.

"Who are your-" Amanda started, before being rudely interrupted.

"I think I've heard of you." Ian stated.

"Yeah, I heard your name too, Alejhandra. It was right in the dictionary, next to gorgeous." Dave said, taking a step towards me. Uh again ew, that was a whack-ass pick up line.

"I'm not interested." I said, simply, making Dave stop in his tracks. He looked confused. Is he brain damaged?

"No, Dave, I really heard of Amanda before. You were in that fight against the brothers, right?" he asked. She nodded her head and he smiled. "Ass-kicking, beautiful witch. Lucky night."

Amanda smirked. "For you."

She put down her piece of wood and I kept mine. Is she physco?! The guys entered and shut the door. "So, who were your friends?" Amanda asked.

They both laughed. It's a question not a joke morons.

"They aren't exactly our friends. Just some losers we knew when we were little. Thought we could, rough 'em up again, like the good old days." Dave explained, still trying to impress me. My eyes narrowed, does he honestly not get 'not interested' how can I make it more clear dumbass.

Amanda raised an eyebrow. "So you were the tough, bad boys when you were in school?" She verified.

"You know it, babe." he said, seductively.

Ian was about to kiss her, but Dylan and Jer came in just in time. "Oh hey, those are them. The kids we use to beat up." Ian said.

Amanda got away from Ian so fast, it was hilarious.

Dylan was by my side and Jer was by Amanda's within seconds. Dylan draped his arm over my shoulder. "So, Alejhandra, you met Dave." he stated. "Dave, Alejhandra is my girlfriend." he said, happily.

Jer's arm wrapped around her waist. He pulled her to him and she didn't even bother fighting.

"Amanda, is my girlfriend **and** the mother of my two children." Woo!! Amanda didn't even fight it!!

Ian shook his head. "No way."

"Yeah, why would they want you guys?" Dave added.

That pissed me off. And I wasn't alone. "Why **wouldn't** we want them?!" we exclaimed.

"Dylan is brilliant! He's sweet, protective, and downright sexy!" I shouted.

"Yeah! And Jer's intelligent and while he's a gentleman he is amazing in bed." She stated. "The twins we have are living proof." Amanda added. Hahahahahah! She admitted.

Ian and Dave were quiet. "But we're-" Dave started.

"Like I said, not interested." I stated. So fucking stupid. Go fuck some cheerleaders.

"What are you two losers going to do? Let these girls do all the fighting for you?" Ian asked.

Dylan and Jer shared a look and let Amanda and I go. Then they punched Ian and Dave in the face, and the fight began. Being vampires, they decided to leave us girls who don't have insanely good eyesight with a blurred vision as they fought. Regardless, we cheered on Jer and Dylan. Although not seeing made it a bit difficult...

Finally, it all stopped. Ian and Dave were on the floor with bruises all over their face and Jer and Dylan stood over them, looking barely touched. That is so sexy, you have no idea.

"You guys got stronger...over the years..." Ian commented, spitting blood on the floor.

"And apparently good enough for hot babes." Dave said, getting up. He helped Ian up and they made their way to the door. "Uhh sorry for the trouble."

I ran up to them. "Tell your friends!" I said, before slamming the door on their faces. I then ran up to Dylan and kissed him.

Jer was staring at Amanda and Amanda stared back. "So I'm amazing in bed?" he asked, smirking. She turned around to hide her blush, it was silent. "I need a drink." She stated, heading off to the kitchen.

And that's what I did. I drank all my problems away, all the stress away.

Which is the most stupid thing you can ever do... in Vegas.


	23. Getting Wasted Again

"Oh me too!" Alejhandra exclaimed before prancing up to Amanda who was checking the cabinets. Should...I let her? I mean...she was a pretty insane drunk.

"Where is the alcohol?" Amanda asked without turning around.

"It should be on the cabinet towards the left of the window." I said, Alejhandra opened the door of the cabinet and pulled out a Grey Goose: Peach and a Jack Daniels that were both...half full.

"Way to drink 'em all..." Amanda said, grabbing the Grey Goose and took a swig. Alejhandra popped open the top of the Jack Daniels,

"I call dibs." She mumbled then took a gulp.

"We'll go get some more!" Jer exclaimed then walked out the door, I grinned at Alejhandra,

"You're making my girl into an alcoholic." I mumbled as I wrapped my arms around Alejhandra's waist. She wrapped her small arms around my neck then looked up. I felt the bottle hit my shoulder blade.

"She's choosing that herself, my friend." Amanda stated in a very matter-of-fact tone.

"I'm not an alcoholic..." She mumbled, her cheeks growing red. I kissed her forehead then the horn from the car blasted, I flinched and kissed her lips quickly.

"He really loves you..." Amanda said, as I stepped outside the cabin.

"I know..." Alejhandra said then I heard the bottle swoosh meaning she took a sip.

**Alejhandra's POV**__

"Ok, let's play all out truth!" Amanda said, I heard she was on the verge of being buzzed.

I sat down, my tipsy-ness kicking in, "Let's do it!"

"Sho! What are your favorite colors."

"Psht, that is wayyy to easy; let's see...I would have to say black and red!"

"Ohh very nice! Your turn!"

"Hm...what is the dirtiest position or thing you've done with a guy..?" I asked cautiously. Amanda looked like she was going to blow up laughing but took another swig,

"Blow-job..." She said shyly.

"Interesting! Your turn."

"Have you ever mastu--" Amanda started but stopped just as the boys walked in, "We will continue this later..."

"Continue what?" Jer asked,

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

Jer put his hands up in a surrenduring motion, "Ok ok, but if you don't be nice you won't get this!" He said holding up a bottle of foreign rum. Her eyes widened and she glanced at her now empty bottle of vodka. "Say please!" Jer said in a sing song voice.

"God-damnit Jer, give me the damn booze."

"Nope, you have to say I love you oh wonderful Jer."

"You know that would be a lie!"

Jer's face was now a half a centimeter away from Amanda. Oh my damn! "Would it?" He whispered.

"N-N-Ye-Ye-Yes!" Jer raised an eyebrow,

"Yes?"

"I mean no! No it would not be a lie!"

"Really?" He whispered, "So you can honestly say you're not enjoying my lips this close to yours."

"I-uh-ye-no-ye-yes!"

I rolled my eyes, "Just say it please!" I shouted. Amanda sighed,

"I love you oh wonderful Jer, will you please give me the alcohol?"

I looked at Dylan after Jer handed Amanda the foreign rum.

"Can I have mine now?" I asked innocently.

"You know you're underage..." He stated. I nodded, "and this is un-healthy..." I nodded again, "this could kill you..." I sighed and nodded,

"But this is Vegas. Shouldn't of brought me here if you expected me not to drink."

"Very true." He said and smiled.

"How much did you buy?" Amanda asked.

Dylan grabbed my wrist as Jer did the same with Amanda they led us outside to the car, Jer popped the trunk up and there was then four to five boxes filled with every single flavor of Grey Goose.

I raised my eyebrows, impressed.

"Hey, we wanna have some fun too." Dylan said, shrugging his shoulders. I narrowed my eyes at him and glared. He walked backwards towards the front of the cabin as I followed his footsteps.

"You gave me this whole lecture about how unhealthy it was...and you were deciding to get drunk to!! Way to be hipocrite, _love._"

"Go Alejhandra!" Amanda cheered.

"Yeah! He deserves to be yelled at." Jer added, Dylan flipped him off. Amanda nodded her head in agreement.

"We can't get sick though."

"Oh well. You need punishment."

Dylan raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah? And what would that be?" He asked.

"No touching me! Like...in the dirty way and not the dirty way!"

"Hm.. that sounds--"

"PAINFUL?!" Jer boomed then blew up into laughter.

"Thats the word!" Dylan said.

"Good!" I exclaimed then stalked off, snatching and popping open the bottle of Captain Morgan. After taking four or 5 large gulps...I was gone.

**Dylan's POV(again)**

Alejhandra finished the bottle of rum with haste. Her eyes where half open and all she did was smile. I looked at her and smiled back, then reached over to stoke her cheek, yes I was pretty buzzed to..on the verge of being drunk.

"YOU CAN'T TOUCH THIS! DUN NANA NUH!" She said doing the crab walk suddenly. Amanda staggered over to Alejhandra and joined her. I burst out in laughing, suddenly Jer came out wearing Amanda's short mini dress and did the model walk. He looked at the girls and erupted into laughter. Both of them fell over,

"You two should be exotic dancers!" I exclaimed.

"Oh swhat? Lik fis?" Amanda said then poured the bottle of vodka all over my girlfriends top..and she was wearing a white shirt. Her red lacy bra quickly showed. Alejhandra put the bottle over her head and started dancing.

"This calls for real music!!" Jer said and also staggered over to the iHome and a techno song came on. **[An look up Keep On Moving by Clubland9 to see the beat]** Alejhandra swung her head around and her body moved with the fast beat in sync. I stood mezmerized. Finishing off my bottle of Strawberry I grabbed Sour Apple.

I sat there dazed at my girlfriend's body swaying. Her hair was rocking back and forth and her hips moved with the intense beat. My body moved on its own and got up, my legs walked me over to her and just as my hand was about to touch her waist she jumped forward and swayed back and forth while glaring at me.

"I fishl haven't foshgrtten my lunishment otay?!"

"B-B-But Alejhandra!!"

"Fineeeeeee!!" She said then attempted to give me a hug but fell. "Ouch..." she mumbled before putting her hand up to her mouth and running/crawling/falling to the bathroom. All we heard was --shudder-- something hit the toilet water. Soon Amanda was in there with Alejhandra. Jer and I looked at eachother then stopped breathing since breathing isn't a neccesity and walked over to the bathroom door. I walked over to Alejhandra and held her hair back, and rubbed her back soothingly. Small sobs shook her body as the vomit made it's way through her body.

"It'sokay love, shh..." I slurred.

I glanced at Jer who was rolling his jeans up, since Amanda was in the tub puking her guts up, he was doing the same to her. And the night went on, with us getting wasted.

********

_Alejhandra's POV_

I woke up with the feeling of someone taking a hammer and pounding it on the back of my head. My mouth tasted like vomit. I got up all groggy and went straight into the room's bathroom and took a shower. Since there where two bathrooms, I chose the one that clearly smelt good. After my shower, I brushed my teeth and washed my face then combed out my hair. I wrapped the towel around my body then went back into the room where Dylan came in with two advils and a glass of water. I lightly smiled at him and walked over to Dylan. He kissed my lips then handed me my medication.

"Thank you.." I mumbled before hurridly gulping down my water. I shooed him out the door and changed into comfy sweats and an oversized highschool shirt. I walked out the door to see Amanda knocked out on the bed. She groaned then rolled over. Her shoulder was bare, HOLY SHIT! SHE'S NAKED! I glanced at Jer who handed me two advils and water for her.

"You two, get out!" I ordered.

"But.." Jer started,

"OUT!" I commanded.

"Yes ma'am." they muttered and walked out the door.

I lightly shook her awake.

"What?" She groaned. I smiled, my headache slowly getting pushed back and handed the pills to her. When she grabbed the glass, I saw something quite sparkly on her finger...her ring finger to be exact...oh shit. So not only is she naked, she gets married. This is soo good!

"What exactly happened last night?" I asked, my voice wavering.

"I don't know...it's quite hard to remember.." Jer said from outside the cabin.

"WHY THE FUCK AM I NAKED?!" she screamed. I flinched. Amanda got up, and I handed her a robe. She stormed outside and slapped Jer.

"You had sex with me?! While I was drunk?!" she hissed. "You're low, Jer. I never expected you to go this low."

He stayed quiet. I went outside to see Jer gone, but Dylan glaring at Amanda, she was leaning against the car, with her head in her hands.

"_Just_ for your personal information, Amanda," Dylan started, "He didn't have sex with you. You wanted him to, telling him how much you loved him still, and do you know how much that hurt him?! No he did not have sex with you, because he respects a woman. That's how both of us where brought up. He still loves you, so much that you can't even imagine. But he would never have sex with you without your sober consent."

Amanda looked up, wide eyed that where filled with guilt and depression.

"Dylan..." I started strongly, "Go get Jer, we're all going to have a talk."

He nodded then was off. Amanda sat there, then bursted into tears. I was by her in a second and wrapped my arms around her.

"Amanda, listen I know you love him. Trust me, he's not going to hurt you anymore. Accept him, he needs it. You need it."

Amanda stayed silent,

"You know the saying _'when you're drunk, you tell nothing but the truth?'_"

She nodded, "Well, that's how we all know you love him. It's not only in your eyes, but you two are married now, hun."

This time she looked up, "W-W-What?!" Amanda exclaimed. I nodded my head,

"And do not tell me you aren't secretly happy cause I can see it in your eyes."

After staying silent, she sighed and nodded her head, "I don't regret it." Amanda looked at the ring in on her finger, it was two die that where sparkling with diamonds. On top of, _Happy Marriage_ was enscribed on it. I couldn't help but chuckle. How cliche.

Finally, Amanda and I walked into the cabin and sat on the bed.

"When he comes back, apologize." I ordered.

"But-"

"Damn it Amanda, you love him. It was a mistake. He respected you, now hold up your end and apologize."

She sighed then nodded. "I can't believe I'm married."

"You're not going to accept it are you?"

"Oh, I accept it alright, but Jer doesn't need to know that."

I chuckled, "There's the old Amanda!"

Suddenly, Jer and Dylan walked through the door. Both silent. We all stayed silent for about 10 mintues till my retardness kicked in,

"Well.......this is awkard."

They all laughed, good! I looked at Amanda and moved my head, motioning towards the vampire that she's married too.

"Jer... I'm sorry. I was scared and pissed off. I had no right to do that." Amanda said softly. Jer looked up, his eyes quickly went from angry to happy, and smiled, no wonder he's PMS Jer.

"To be honest, I would've done the same thing."

"Go give your hubby a kiss!" Dylan exclaimed. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. Amanda raised an eyebrow,

"In _his_ dreams!"

Amanda got up and went to take a shower in the bathroom that no longer smelt like vomit. I got up and grabbed my bag that had jeans and a shirt, with a bra and panties. I felt two arms wrap around my waist and I turned around in them. My lips met with Dylan's. I wrapped my arm's around his neck. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I gave into a moan which allowed his enterance. My hands ran themselves through his black hair. My back was soon pressed on the bed and Dylan straddled my waist.

"Oh my God! Oh my damn!" Amanda exclaimed. Dylan was quickly off of me and I got up. Amanda was in a towel, her eyes wide open.

"What?!" Jer asked, quickly rushing into the room. Amanda pointed at us,

"Hott as make-out session!"

My face and ears became bright red and I bit my lip. Dylan was on the floor laughing along with Jer. Amanda looked at me and wiggled her eyebrows.

"We should go..." I mumbled. Amanda got dressed and picked up her stuff, I picked up mine and quickly walked out the door, but before I left, Dylan caught my wrist and spun me around, causing me to drop my bag.

"Are you mad?" he asked. I shook my head,

"No, it's just embarrasing."

"Being with me is embarrasing?" he asked, with a grin in his voice. Damn him.

"No, being caught on the verge of sex is embarrasing."

"WE DON'T CARE!! WE'VE SEEN WORSE!" Amanda yelled. I laughed, my embarrasment quickly forgotten. Dylan gave me one last kiss before walking out the door with my hand in his.

As I sat in the car, Amanda handed me her phone with a text on it,

_That was hott_. It said. I deleted it and replied,

_Really? It was nice haha_

_Have you guys...done it? _

_Nope. But it's getting there. _

_Oh dear!_

I laughed and snapped the phone shut and handed it back.

Back at the hotel, we walked through the room to see Puke asleep on the couch but right as we closed the door his snores hitched and he fell off the couch.

"YOU!" he shrieked, pointing at me.

"ME!"

"You set me up with the secretary!"

I smiled proudly, "I did! Great wasn't it?"

"Not at all! I had to sit through 2 hours of her yapping about herself, then to top it _all off_ she tried making out with me!"

"Good! Now leave Amanda alone." I growled, my voice hard and final.

"No."

"I guess you're going to have to now." I said, with a smile in my voice.

"Why do you say that, human?"

"Alejhandra, don't do it.." Amanda warned.

"First, don't call me a human, cause you're human to you fucking warlock. Second, she's married now. To Jer. Not to you. To JER!" I said calmly.

"Now you've done it.." Amanda mumbled. His anger for me was quickly forgotten, and then he moved to Amanda, now hurt.

"You-You're married?" he asked. Amanda sighed then nodded, holding up her ring finger.

"Now leave." Jer said. To my surprise, he laughed a humorless laugh,

"I'm going." Luke mumbled, then snapped his fingers and his bags where packed. He picked up the bag and was at the door,

"Luke you don't have to go!" Amanda exclaimed,

"No, I do. I knew you always loved him, but I never wanted to admit it. Have a nice life together." he said with soft eyes and walked out the door. I sat on the couch,

"Damn, I feel bad."

"Tell me about it." Amanda sighed, then sat next to me.

Amanda and I fell asleep on the couch, both cuddled to eachother.

_"Alejhandra?" the voice asked. It seemed familiar...where's it from...who's voice is it?_

_"Alejhandra, hunny? Time to get up." My eyes opened groggily and I looked up to see my dad, smiling at me. _

_"You-You're dead!"_

_He laughed, "Why? What did I do?" _

_"No...I mean you're supposed to be dead..." _

_"I am? Why is that?" _

_I looked at my body, it was how I am now, _

_"Where's Amanda?" I asked._

_He looked confused, "Who's Amanda?" _

_"My friend...what about Jer or Dylan?" _

_"What are you talking about?" _

_  
I was no longer laying on the couch, but now my bed at my old home. _

_"Come on, it's your birthday! Everybody's arriving!" A new voice said, I looked up to see Josh walking in with a smile and a present. I rubbed my eyes to see if it was real. It sure as hell was. _

_"Josh?" I whispered. _

_"What's up, Mr. Moreno!" he said, giving my dad a hug. _

_"Hey kiddo!" _

_"You two...know eachother?"_

_"Of course..." he said, feeling my forehead, "You don't have a fever..." _

_Suddenly, my father's smile twisted around and he fell to the ground, along with Josh. I screamed._

I was panting. Gasping for air, Amanda had woken up and Dylan was cuddling me in his arms.

"You're here! Oh thank God!" I exclaimed and hugged my boyfriend. I twisted my way out of Dylan's arms and leaped on Amanda, then on Jer.

"Did we miss something?" Amanda asked Dylan. He shrugged. I sighed in relief. Dylan took my hand and led me into the bathroom. Suddenly we heard talking from outside. I put my finger up to my lips and then I put my ear to the door.

"I think we should get rid of the Vegas marriage." Amanda said in a weak voice, "It was a mistake, and...you shouldn't be with me, I hurt you. I always do."

"You hurt me? Amanda are you crazy?! I'm the one that left for so long, and let you raise two kids alone...on your own. I understand why you're mad."

"No you don't, Jer! Not one bit! I wished for _so _long that you would come back! But you didn't, not until now."

Jer sighed, "I do understand. I understand the pain, cause I felt it too. Who do you think my mind was set on all those years? The rogues? No, it was you and our kids! You got to see our kids grow up for 3 years."

"Just...Jer. Get rid of the marriage. I...don't want it." she said.

"Neither do I." Jer said...WAIT WHAT?! "I want a real marriage. You know it's best if you're with me. You _want_ to be with me. I want to be with you, I'll die for you. Amanda, I love you."

"FINE! I QUIT! I FREAKIN LOVE YOU, OKAY?! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!" Amanda shrieked. Dylan decided to burst out the door,

"I KNEW IT!" I pulled him back in and swatted his head,

"SHH!"

After a bit, I smiled and walked out, just to see the two...making out.

"Can we atleast get rid of the Vegas marriage? I promise, I'll be with you afterwards."

"On one condition." Jer said.

"What?"

"Once we get rid of the Vegas marriage, we get a _real_ marriage. Right away."

Amanda sighed then nodded, "Fine."

Oh please ask the question every friend wants to hear her best friend ask,

"Alejhandra?" Amanda asked. I looked up,

"Yes?"

"Would you like to be my maid of honor?"

"YES!!" I exclaimed, Amanda smiled.

"And you know you're my best man right?" Jer said to Dylan. Dylan laughed then gave Jer a hug,

"Congratulation's man."

I walked off, repeating, "I get to plan a _wedding_, I get to plan a _wedding_!"

Dylan called the house and told them to take a month or so off school, they agreed and told the school to send the packet's of homework. Great.


	24. Romantic Evening

**Warning: THIS CHAPTER IS LONG!! And...check out my poll on my profile! :D**

I washed my hair and boy with the strawberry scented soap that I guess all vampires were attracted to. Then I shaved my legs to utter softness(not like they weren't soft before). My body was still completely sore and tender from the...bikini wax that Amanda forced me to get suddenly. When I asked why? She said 'just trust me'. I couldn't help but feel a little scared.

**Dylan's POV**

Amanda was currently handing me the list of things I needed to get for the cabin. Alejhandra and I were going to have a romantic evening together.

"So here's the plan. You're going to buy all that and set it up however you like in the cabin. Jer can help you and make sure you get in some hunting. I'm going to take Alejhandra and distract her with some of the wedding plans, but we will meet here at five. I'll then dress her up and get her ready for your little romantic night together and then we'll break the news that it's just you and her. Got it?" Amanda ordered.

I felt the adrenaline rushing through my veins. Jer and I nodded our heads fiercely. I looked over the list that Amanda handed to me, candles, wine, candles, matches, sprays, shampoo's, I zoomed through each of them, my eyes widening until I reached the last one on the list.

"A condom?!"

Amanda smirked, "Never used one before?"

I watched, just glaring while Jer was chuckling at the comment his girlfr-fiancee made.

"I'm serious. Why am I--"

"You'll be alone in a cabin, an extremely romantic setting set up by yours truly, and you've been together for how long? It's time, but the condom. I can assure you, it will most likely happen." The witch has a point. I pondered for a bit,

"Yeah, but what will she think that I just so happen to have a condom? It will seem planned, wont it?"

Amanda rolled her eyes, "That's because it **is** planned. Well, by me. Just tell her that it's my idea if she seems offended by the idea, but I don't think she will be."

I nodded my head, you see, this is why I love Amanda. So prepared. Well not like Jer loves her, but like a sister. You catch the drift. Jer patted my back reasurringly. The shower stopped and I heard shuffling,

"Jer, did you call my brother and let him know about the wedding?" Amanda said, changing the tone of her voice and subject abruptly.

"Yeah. I called him and he told everyone. Although I don't think the kids really understand." He replied.

"Understand what?" Alejhandra's innocent voice asked. She stood there, her hair dripping wet, putting a dark shield around her face. Her tan skin beamed with pride and happiness. Above all was the towel that reached her mid-thighs.

"We told the kids about the wedding. But they don't really understand what marriage is." Jer told her, and I resisted the urge to say 'Avert your eyes!'

"No worries. Riley will tell them for us." Amanda said. Alejhandra walked to the closet and leaned over to get some clothes, and just as I was about to finally see my girlfriend, a hand shot to my eyes.

"Oh come on!" I complained. So not fair. I tried forcing her hand off but she threatened to burn me if I did succeed. Which I wasn't risking the chance...since vampires are flamable.

"Nice, Amanda." I heard Alejhandra laugh then walk back into the bathroom. Once my girlfriend walked out, Amanda went in. I cuddled her in my arms and dug my face into her hair, sniffing greedily. She smelt _wonderful_.

"Oh I'm excited!" Alejhandra exclaimed, Jer chuckled.

"Why are you excited Alejhandra?"

"Well...because we're going to have fun. By the way, what are you two doing?"

"Well, I think we're going to be hunting."

She nodded her head, "Well what are we doing at five?" Crap! What to say, what to say?...Just as I was about to open my mouth to speak, Amanda butted in. Thank GOD!

"One last dinner in Vegas and I think we should stay sober. So we'll just spend time together and then tomorrow morning we can leave. Right guys?" She said eyeing us. We both nodded,

"Sweet! Let's go then!" My love said, her voice bubbling with excitement. I followed Alejhandra over to where she was putting her shoes on,

"Do you want help?"

She shook her head, "I think I'm a big girl." Alejhandra winked at me, "If I wasn't a big girl, then I wouldn't be able to do this." She purred, leaning over and brushing her lips with mine, lightly rubbing her tongue over my lip. I grabbed the back of her neck and slightly pulled her closer, but Alejhandra pulled back.

"Ah, ah ahh!"

"Have fun." Amanda said to Jer after giving him a quick kiss. My brother chuckled,

"I'm sure you'll have more fun."

. "I don't know... I'm not really good at this kind of stuff..."

"Don't worry, love. You have Alejhandra. I'm sure the two of you will do just fine."

"You have way too much confidence in me. Especially with my best friend who makes me even crazier than normal. How do you know we aren't going to do something stupid and not make wedding plans at all?"

"Now that you mention it, I don't think this is such a great idea. You have been known to get into trouble--"

"You worry too much. I should go now."

"I think you should stay."

Alejhandra finally pulled her black converse high top on and grunted, "Why do these damn things have to be so tight. They cramp my thumbs up." Then Alejhandra looked at the couple who were currently having a _very_ intimate make-out session.

"At least we're not the only ones being caught on the verge of having sex." Alejhandra mumbled. I laughed,

"Nice, lovie. Now they're make-out session can be interrupted like ours was." I said happily, serves you right!

Amanda smirked, "Only difference is, we weren't on the verge of sex. As a matter of fact, we're not having sex until we're married."

Did..Did I just hear that correctly? No sex? Poor guy's been waiting long enough. Now I know what you girls are thinking, _stupid dogs, always want some ass._ Well, we _are_ guys. You can't expect us to not.

"What happened last time we had sex?"

"Ohh. You're worried about getting pregnant before the wedding?" Sometimes, he can be the _slowest_ man on Earth.

"No, it's just the excuse I'm using so I can make you wait."

"Amanda, it's been years. I don't want to wait and I don't think you do either." He reasoned.

"But see I do want to wait. If we wait just a few more months..."

"Months? We got that annulment this morning and we have to wait months to get officially married?"

"We'll talk about this later. Alejhandra have stuff to do. BYE!" She said before grabbing Alejhandra's hand from my waist then dragging her out the door.

Jer sat on the bed with his head in his hands, "Man, I've waited long enough!"

I sat across from him, "I utterly agree."

"But, I feel bad for _you_."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Why?"

"Because, well how long have you been together?"

"Nearly two years." I said slowly. I'm not ashamed of it though.

"And you haven't had sex!?"

"Alejhandra didn't want to, and I respect her, just like _you respected Amanda._"

My eyes widened, "We are fucking whipped."

Jer nodded, "We so are."

I sighed, "Might as well put us on a leash and take us on a walk."

Jer nodded in agreement, right at the same time we stood up, "Let's go hunt."

We walked down the hall and into the elevator, where two girls stood in a bikini top and short shorts with a towel slung over her shoulder. They each smiled at me and fluttered their eyelashes. Jer stiffled a laugh at their lack of pride.

"My names Alecia." A girl said, her long blonde hair draped over her shoulders.

"And I'm Lami-ah." The tan-skinned girl said, putting her short blue, yes blue fucking hair, into a pony tail.

I jerked my head up and looked away. The girls made an 'ugh' sound but pretended they didn't.

"So, where are you guys going?" Lami-ah asked.

I raised an eyebrow, "To the casino."

"Would you like to meet up later? Maybe we can meet at a club?" Alecia asked.

I wanted to scoff at her, and say 'Yeah, in your dreams.' But, I'm a gentleman and I can't bring myself to say that, every girl needs respect.

"I'm sorry, but I have a fiancee and he has a girlfriend."

The girls smiled, attempting to be seductive. "And why would you think that would stop _us_?" She said pushing her breasts against my arm.

The door clinged open but Lamia-ah was there, hitting the highest floor there was, 45th floor. I pushed her back, "Please don't do that." I mumbled, my self control slowly dissapating.

"Don't do what? Oh! I just realized something, you didn't tell us your names."

"We don't have any reason to tell you our names." Jer said.

He clicked the stop button and then the 'lobby' button. "You _don't_ want to spend _time_ with us?"

"What, never heard of **rejection**?" Jer said outloud.

I started laughing, the girls gave a 'huff' sound and walked out the elevator door quickly while we sauntered out, and got into the car. We drove to Safeway and picked up all the things I needed, for example...condoms, candles, tablecloth, Jer took me to a winery that sold great wine and I picked up a couple of bottles. We drove to the cabin and cleared everything out. With our vampire speed, we were done in seconds. I got my phone out and dialed a number,

"Hey! Baff!" I exclaimed,

"Dylan? No fucking way, man!"

"Well it's me, listen I have a favor for you."

I told him my little favor and then we finally got into the car and starting driving.

"Hm..I'm in the mood for a fight." I said, quickering an eyebrow to look at Jer. He smiled evily,

"I know the perfect place to get one. Though, it might be faster if we run."

I nodded, we drove maybe an hour and a half till we reached the side of the woods. Jer and I got out of the car and started jogging at the same pace, our pace speeded up with each stride and soon, we were running at full speed, high into the mountains.

"Sierra Nevada Mountains, nice choice!" I exclaimed, the scent of all animals overwhelming me.

I heard the dangerous edge in Jer's voice, "The animals here taste absolutely _magnificent_."

"I don't doubt it." I muttered and inhanced my speed. Jer had no problem catching up, this was merely a stroll for us. Finally I focused on the two mountain lions that growled at eachother, fighting for dominance.

"You go." I growled to Jer, my blood-lust taking over. The last strand of my sanity snapped and I was circling both the mountain lions. They both eyed eachother with the corner of their eyes but focused on me, realizing I was the _real_ threat.

One backed down and watched, as I assumed was the alpha of the small pack, snarled ferociously at me. I smirked and jumped on its back, allowing it too throw me off. I slid under-neath the animal before it clawed into me and broke its paw. I realized my patience was running loose and I jumped on its back, sinking my two elongated fangs into its jugular. The blood flooded my mouth and I drank greedily till every single blood drop was gone. The other mountain lion looked petrified. I snarled and jumped on its back like the first, and repeated the action. Its whimped rang through my ears but I bit harder, the guilt starting to enter my mind.

I grabbed the two animal carcasses and flung them over my shoulder. Then I lit them on fire, immeaditaly trying to sniff out a new prey. I found a male black bear who was currently trying to catch a fish. I crept up behind it, covering my scent and movements. I accidently let my foot slip on a rock and the bear turned around, snarling ferociously. My snarls met his and he slowly edged away. But before he could turn and run, I jumped on the bear, paralyzing it with my venom instantly. My right arm kept the bear poised up. The bear soon became just skin and bones. His last whimper was drained by sound of my slurping.

My thirst wasn't quite quenched yet. I had been thirsty for a couple days and I know I know, it's dangerous, I could've killed someone, blah blah blah, but...I just couldn't leave Alejhandra alone. Not with her dreams and her visions. It was much to much dangerous. After my bear I went on to a deer and two elks. Yes I was _that_ thirsty.

"Damn, someone's got an appetite." Jer said, appearing behind me. Blood stained his shirt, his eyes were now their original color, his hair was a tumbled mess. I grinned,

"I can say the same for you, bro." I gave him a high five then jerked my head towards the direction of my car, "Let's head back."

Jer nodded and left, I was behind him and then swerved in front of my brother. I stuck my foot out and he gracefully leaped over but he didn't expect me to switch sides and push him down. _Now_ he fell. His blue eyes sparkled with an evil glint. He smirked and I took that as an idea to RUN! I ran in front of him and was in front of him. I leaped into a tree and swung branch by branch.

"Fucking Tarzan!" Jer said from behind me. I dropped to the ground and then stopped.

"What, are we a gay couple playing chase now?" **[No offense to gays]**

Jer broke out into laughter and mine added in with it. Soon we were running back to the car and I was stepping on the gas, eager to see my girlfriend and go on our romantic evening. Once we got back to the hotel, I heard mumbles in the bathroom as Alejhandra and Amanda had their conversation.

_Amanda laughed. "It's the least I could do for all you've done for me." _

_"I didn't do much, it was all there since you're giving me credit for it, do I get to dress you up?!" _

I shooed Jer out of the room and put on black dress pants with a black button up shirt and a white tie. I rolled the sleeves up and sprayed a little cologne on. Jer walked back in and I stood by the dresser on the side of the bathroom,

_"Actually, you don't....you have a date waiting for you."_ She opened the door, and there stood my beauty. Dressed in a teal dress that clung to her skin and went a little above mid-thigh. It was strapless and left her naturally tanned shoulders bare. I pictured myself running my hands slowly up those, I shivered in pleasure. Her long brown hair was straightened to perfection and her make-up done very lightly, it contrasted against her skin, letting her brown eyes shine. We stared at eachother, my eyes locked with her's, and her's with mine. Amanda gave Alejhandra a little shove and I smiled,

"Alright, you two have a nice, romantic evening ahead. So get going!" Amanda said, smiling.

As soon as Alejhandra and I were in the elevator, I had her trapped against the wall.

"You look ravishing." I mumbled before taking her lips with mine hungrily. She pulled away, and just as I was about to get a last kiss, the door clinged open. I groaned but wrapped my arm around her waist and lead her out. Old men, young men, and some women stared at Alejhandra with such...arousal, it was maddening. So right in the middle of the lobby, I turned her around and placed a long, sweet kiss on her lips, then looked at the people around us. Alejhandra was grinning ear to ear and I was slightly smiling too. I felt Amanda's eyes on us as I helped Alejhandra into the car and we drove off.

"You didn't tell me how sexy I look." I said, throwing her a wink.

"Oh your sexiness can't be described." Alejhandra purred, "Atleast not in words."

**Alejhandra's POV**

God! WHAT has gotten into me? I went from a shy, innocent girl to a sex-crazed girl. Since when could I flirt like this? Dylan's hand found my knee and rested there. I leaned my hand on his shoulder and everything fell into place.

"Tell me, and be completely honest, why did you, a sexy new guy, want to talk to me, the depressed goth girl?" I asked softly, looking up at him.

"Because you were unlike any other girl I met, I was attracted to you from the moment I layed eyes on you. You were depressed, everyone has their problems, you were sad. And everyone picks different ways to express their feelings, so you dressed darkly. I talked to you because you didn't treat me like a god-like man, you actually made me feel like serious shit sometimes."

I smiled at him and kissed his neck, "You sure have a way with your words, don't you?"

"I get that a lot."

Excuse me? I backed up, "And who told you that? And _who_ did you try those words on?"

"I've been living for over 60 years hun, do you think I stayed single all those times?"

I bit my lip, "No."

"Well then?"

"You don't tell your girlfriend about your ex-girlfriends!" I said, bonking my elbow on the window. Ow. Fuzzy pain shot through my arm. "Ow...Plus! Those are only supposed to be for me." I mumbled. Dylan smiled and drove with his knee, turning towards me. He gripped my elbow with his cold hand and lightly kissed it.

"You're the only one I truly loved."

"And how many other girls did you tell that to--OH MY GOD WATCH OUT!!" A car was coming straight at us, but Dylan...without looking moved his knee to the right and easily dodged the car.

"What were you saying?"

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, "Holy fuck, you scared me!" I sighed, "I said, how many other girls did you tell that too?"

"You're the only girl I told about what I am."

I 'hmphed' and looked away, way to ruin a mood. Poopface. I suddenly imagined Dylan in a zoo getting shit on by a monkey. Ok, gross thought. I heard the dial on a keypad then ringing,

"What are you doing, calling your other girlfriend?" I growled. He chuckled, yupp, he actually laughed. Ass.

"Hey Dylan!!" I heard a girl on the other line. Lauren!

"HI LAUREN!" I said. She laughed,

"How's Vegas guys? Have you found Jer?"

"Of course we have! We're sharing hotel rooms with them. Now the reason I called is because I want you to tell Alejhandra that she is the only girl I told our secret too."

"He's right, Alejhandra. You're the only one. I mean, the closest he's gotten to a girl is like..make-out."

I narrowed my eyes at him, but I realized, I'm a hypocrite. I had Josh, and I have only been living for 18 years. I sighed, "Thanks, Laur."

"Yupp, no problem! Gotta go! Bye!" Then we heard a click,

"_See_." Dylan said, using the _'Hah! I-told-you-so_' look. I frowned,

"Sorry."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss me. I replied to it gently put turned his face to look on the road, "Eyes on the road."

Finally we pulled into the old cabin, Dylan helped me around and pulled me out. The low sun shined on my body and Dylan smiled. He grabbed my hand and lead me into the house. Instead of rocks under my heels I felt a soft fabric. I looked down to see a red walk-way guiding us to the house. On the walk-way was light colored rose petals decorating it. We walked into the house and I gasped. Everything was cleared out of the living room but the small table with a candle-light in the middle. The house smelt of jasmin flowers. I walked forward and ran my hand across the walls. Dylan lead me to the table for two and whistled. A man with rusty colored hair, glasses and wine glasses came in wearing waiter clothing.

"Hello, my name is Baff and I will be your waiter for tonight." The man said setting our glasses down with a small _tink_ and pouring in the purple liquid.

I smiled at Baff, "What's your specialty?" I laughed.

"Anything you would like. You ask it, I cook it!"

"Hm...how about some...soup, surprise me, and pasta?"

He grinned, "That I can do!" And he was gone.

"How did you get Baff?"

"He's an old friend." Dylan smiled. In 15 minutes, yes 15 flippin minutes, I was done eating, and might I say that was the best food I have ever had in my life! Dylan watched me eat and smiled. I was still working on my second wine serving while Dylan on his...third?

Baff had cleared up the food and left with a grin. The soft music that played in the background had me tapping my foot. Dylan got up and offered his hand.

"I can't ballroom dance! I thought you knew that!!" I groaned. Dylan laughed but pulled me up anyways after my protests.

"Just follow my feet."

"No, I'm going to step on you!"

Dylan nibbled on my ear, "Please?"

I sighed, "Fine..."

His hand rested on my hips while my arms went around his neck. I followed his dance moves, one step at a time. Of course I stepped on his feet...a couple hundred times but I got the hang of it. My whole body moved with his, it's as if it became one. The music grew louder, though I don't know how and now we were intense.

I turned around and my lips found his quickly. Our bodies still danced gracefully to the music but our lips moved. I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip and I opened slightly. I bit his lips lightly and a soft moan came from his throat. My back found the wall and my legs wrapped around his waist. His hands hoisted us up. We were both desperate for eachother's kisses. His lips moved down to my neck and to my collar-bone, then made their way up again. I bit my lip from keeping a moan out but I failed miserably.

Before I knew it, the wall had vanished from my back and now the soft bed hit my back. I felt my hands grab something as a grip but it was in a square box. I looked up and saw it was a box of condoms. Dylan stopped kissing me and looked at the box of condoms to me, then back to the box.

"It was Amanda's idea!" He said quickly, I laughed and he sighed,

"Remind me to thank her." I mumbled.

* * *

I layed in Dylan's arms and he huddled me up to him, giving me soft pecks on my lips every once an awhile. I got up, and wrapped the first sheet around my naked body and went to the bathroom. Dylan held my wrist in his hand and lightly pulled me back, causing me to fall on his chest.

I laughed and kissed his smooth chest, "I need to use the bathroom, to see how terrible I look."

"You do not look terrible!" He scolded. I laughed and kissed him,

"Let me be the judge of that." I ran my hands up and down his abdominal, feeling the rigid bumps of his muscles that rippled under his skin. The body any man would die for.

I walked to the bathroom, with the sheets around my body and closed my eyes before locking the door. I gasped as I opened my eyes, my lips were swollen, I had red marks all over my neck. My hair was a complete bed head. Thank GOD for waterproof make-up. The eyeliner and eyeshadow stayed perfectly intact. I dropped the sheet to see three bruises forming on my hips. Great. I used the restroom, washed my hands, face and decided to take a shower. I hopped into the steamy shower and started washing my hair when I felt another hand help me. I turned into Dylan's arms and smiled. Letting him massage my scalp. I tilted my head back for when he added the conditioner in. My hands roamed his body before resting on his stomach. His black hair dripped with water and her piercing blue eyes shone with a new glow. Dylan's hands roamed my body as he washed it with the strawberry body wash. I blushed before earning another kiss.

"I love you..." He whispered. I smiled and kissed him once more,

"Not as much as I do."

* * *

"Enough, we need to leave now!" I laughed as I was trapped under Dylan's body weight as he tickled my sides.

"Say it!"

"N-N-Never!!!!"

His hands pressed and ran up my curves more, "Say it!"

"You love me more!!"

He got off of me as I panted. I knew it wasn't true. I put the dress back on and tied my hair up then headed out the door, as if nothing happened. Dylan walked out and locked the door. His hands found my waist again and he lead me towards the car.

"Thank you..." He mumbled.

I smiled and held his hand, "No...thank you. I'm sure you were more expierenced then me!"

He shook his head, "Nope. I was still a virgin." I laughed,

"We had more in common then we thought."

Once we arrived outside the hotel room I heard yelling,

"I'm not normal, Jer. Neither are you. We don't do normal. You should have told me."

Dylan and I walked through the door and our jaws dropped when we saw Amanda holding a pair of scissors up to Jer. Amanda held her hand up and wind slapped us against the wall,

Stay out of this" She growled at us. My eyebrows furrowed in frustration,

"What the hell is happening?!"

"I really don't know!" I tuned the engaged couple out for a couple of seconds till I heard something that caught my interest,

"I have no idea. He probably moved out of the area from where I was. He could be anywhere, but it doesn't matter, because Dylan and I got this handled."

"Have what handled?" I asked. What's going on? I glanced at Dylan who had his eyes wide open. I felt a release and I realized wind was gone.

"I'm guessing you didn't know either."

I looked at Dylan and Jer, I'm out of this conversation! They both shook their heads.

"The rogue that was the whole reason Jer stayed away for so long, is most likely still alive. And they kept it from us."

I-I heard correctly didn't I? Is it after us?! No...how could they keep something like this from us?! What if we were in danger!

"Why didn't you tell me?" I hissed at Dylan. Way to ruin a perfect mood.

"Well...." They started but Amanda's phone started ringing. A call at a time like this?!

"Adam?" Amanda growled.

"Riley? What's wrong?" She asked, clearly worried. What...what's happening?

"Riley, where is Aaron and Annabelle? Where's Adam or Jessica?"

No..no...no..this couldn't be happening!

"Call the police. Do you hear me? We're on our way home." Amanda said, grabbing the keys.

"Amanda?! What's going on?!" Jer shouted at her.

"We need to get back **right** now. Someone is at the house and--" She didn't even need to complete her sentence, Jer was off.

"You two stay here. Jer and I are running back. **Do not** leave this room." Dylan ordered, with complete authority. He gave me a quick kiss then leaned in my ear, "I love you, ok? I will always and forever love you. Nothing's going to happen, I promise."

Yeah that's what my mom said to me...

Amanda and I didn't move or speak for ten minutes, I heard Amanda clench the keys in her hands then 'hmph'.

"I'm going. I'll be back." Amanda said. I slightly nodded and layed in bed, closing my eyes, trying to calm my mind down. I heard the door shut, and right then I curled into the pillow and stared at the wall. I changed into a long black t-shirt and still stared. Is Dylan ok? Is Amanda or Jer alright? What's happening. I hate being the human. I feel so weak, so vulnerable. What's happening? I shouldn't be with Dylan. He's too strong. He probably thinks I'm some, some burden. Tears brimmed to my eyes.

My eyes drifted shut and I fell into a long sleep.

I awoke to the smell of cigarrete smoke and heat. My eyes fluttered open as I looked around the dark room. My eyes followed the vial smell and I froze. No...No. It can't be him. This isn't true. No...

There he was, leaning against the wall with sunglasses poised on his nose. He brought the cigarrete to his lips and blew out. He lifted his sunglasses and his bright green eyes sparkled. He moved his long black hair to the side and smirked at me. I pinched my arm but he was still there, standing like some bad-ass god.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Josh said.


	25. The Unimaginable Truth

"Y-Y-You aren't real..." I muttered,

"Oh but I am, love. I'm here in flesh and bones." Josh walked over to me and ran his hand across my cheek. I flinched back and pushed myself to the backboard. THIS ISN'T REAL!! My eyes stayed wide and my jaw slacked. This time tears fell one by one. Josh pushed them away,

"There there. It's ok." He cooed. No..this isn't right. He doesn't feel the same, doesn't talk the same. His voice had a predatory edge to it. He had a dark aura surrounding him. No... I pushed Josh's hand away and got out of bed.

"Get out." I said in a flat voice. Though it broke my heart to say it. Josh looked surprised but then smirked at my quivering lip.

"Oh but Alley, you know you don't mean that." He purred, walking towards me.

"STOP!" I shrieked, whiping my tears away angrily, "Don't come near me."

"Tsk tsk tsk. You haven't seen me in years and this is how you treat me? It hurts me enough to see you with...**him**." He growled. "Which brings me to my next topic. What the fuck are you doing with that bastard?" He snarled, one lip raising in the process. I picked up the scissors that Amanda had held earlier.

"I love him." I snarled back. Josh smirked,

"No you don't."

"Who are you to tell me who I love and who I don't."

"I'm your boyfriend!"

"No Josh, you WERE my boyfriend. Before you faked your death."

"I did that because I had too."

"You left me heartbroken!"

"But I'm here now!" He said, taking one more step towards me, I raised the scissors.

"Do not take another step closer!"

Josh took another step, "I SAID DON'T!" I screeched.

Josh ignored me and stepped into the open scissors. They didn't go through him but bent to the side against his abs. His arms embraced me and as much as I wanted to move away and tell him I didn't love him but I couldn't. It didn't feel right, Josh looked at me more as food and his posession then his lover.

Dylan's face appeared in my thoughts, his smile, the way he says 'I love you', our night...

I shoved Josh away. "Let go." I mumbled.

Josh backed away and looked at me with an angry expression on his face, "What did you say?"

"I said let go!" I said, giving him one last shove. He stumbled back. I ran away from him and picked up something my hand grabbed. He looked furious, his eyes were no longer the blue I fell in love with. This isn't the same Josh. Josh strode towards me, trying to envelope me in his eyes again but I threw the glass at him. Josh caught the glass before it fell and slapped me. He...slapped...me...

"I've had enough with you! All I wanted was a hug! I didn't even get that?! And I find out you've become a whore, sleeping with Rome!"

I gasped, "You have no right calling me a whore!"

"I have every right!"

"Oh really? What is that?"

"The right as your boyfriend."

"YOU AREN'T MY BOYFRIEND! That ended when you died." I growled. I was no longer shocked, but angry.

"But I'm here, Alley." He said, motioning to himself,

"No you aren't here, Josh. You were never here, I fell in love with someone who was a fake. Now I know, and I'm glad you died." I sneered. His hand collided with my cheek again. This time I flew back into the wall. The picture fell down with a '_shatter!'_

"Do not talk to me like that!"

"Or what? You'll bite me?" I asked, innocently.

"As a matter of fact, yes." He said and was by my body in one second. His teeth skimmed my neck and I gasped. To frozen in shock to care. In the next second his teeth broke harshly through my skin, I let out a shriek. I felt his tongue lap up the blood, Josh moaned here and there. My mind became fuzzy. When Josh pulled away, whiping the excess blood from his chin, I tried standing up, but fell. Josh stood there and smiled. I got up once more, and this time when I fell. I didn't stand up, but let the black spots take my vision over.

**********

"So Princess decided to wake up, eh?"

I groaned and rolled over, my stomach felt like it was going to explode, the pain became to much and I doubled over, vomiting.

"Now thats not very attractive."

I turned around abruptly, pointing an accusing finger, "You." I said, but intead of saying anything else, I slapped him. "I hate you." I spat. Josh's eyes flared with red anger. His hand collided with my cheek and I fell backwards. I whimpered as all the happy moments I had with him replayed in my mind.

"Why?" I whimpered, my tears came out one by one and turned into giant sobs, "Why are you back? I don't want you back. YOU BETRAYED ME!" My body shook with despair. Josh's arms circled around me and I cried into them.

"Hey, don't cry..." Josh mumbled. I pushed away from him, realizing where I was. Not in my hotel rembroidering on the tops of the paint. Golden embroidering on the tops of the paint.

"How can you tell me not to cry, Josh! You **left **me. I don't know if it occurs to your that you FAKED your death, but you killed me inside. Ask everyone how what I resulted too. I cut myself, because of you."

"I can make it better."

"How are you going to do that? Leave? Please do." I growled, pushing him away.

"No, I was going to say change you. I'll make you into a vampire, and we can rule together! Over throw the elders!" He gave a sadistic laugh and looked at me. "What do ya say?"

"No. Not with you!"

He growled, "Do you know how many girls would die for that oppurtunity."

"I thought you would have learned, I'm not like any of those girls."

My body hit the back wall and my head smashed against the concrete. He ran up to me and kicked my sides repeatedly. Josh fell to his knee's and stroked my hair, then he rammed his fist into my jaw. I heard a painful **snap** and the pain coursed through my body. I screamed aloud, the pain...IT HURTS! "You see, I wouldn't have to do that to my precious. Just smile and nod to everything I say." He frowned the grinned. This is deffinetely not the Josh I once knew.

It hurt to say anything, I heard a _ding_ sound in my head then a voice, _you can hear me can't you, babe?_ Josh asked inside my thoughts.

_Fuck you._ I spat.

I felt another punch to my stomach and blood poured out of my mouth,_ Now now, don't be so rash. Tell me, do you want the pain to end? _

_Not if it involves you and your filthy blood._

_My blood is no different then Rome's._

_That's where you're wrong. His is clean. _

Suddenly, a memory played in my head,_"What would you do if I died?" Josh asked._

_"I wouldn't be able to live." __**You're the one who lied**__. _

_Josh stayed silent and smiled, and placed a kiss on my lips, "I love you." __**I'm not the one who lied. **_

_"I love you too." I said, smiling. __**You are.**_

_We stayed silent, laying in each other's arms, letting the moon spill over us. "Is there any secrets that you're keeping from me?" _

_"Yes. There are." _

_I looked up at Josh, "Then tell me them."_

_Josh shook his head, "I can't." His eyes changed to a black color then back to his blue,_

_"Yes, Josh." I said in a robotic voice. Josh smiled and kissed me again. This time the kiss was more passionate, it was long, it was sweet. His hands roamed my body and soon his hand was tugging at the bottom of my shirt, I put my hands up and he slid the shirt off of my head. His hands un-zipped his pants, but I pushed away. _

_"No..I can't do this." I mumbled. A moment of anger passed through Josh's eyes but he nodded, _

_"I understand." _

_I smiled, "Just wait. It'll be worth it." _

_"I trust you." _

"So you see love, I could have forced you, controled you into having sex with me, but I didn't."

I grunted

Josh sighed, "Let's get you fixed up." He said, "I miss hearing your voice." Josh said, pulling me on to his lap. I pushed away but even a little bit of movement hurt. Josh bit his wrist and held it to my lips. I turned my head away. He groaned and took his wrist into his mouth, took his blood into his mouth, then Josh turned me around, pressing his lips to mine and shoving his blood down my throat. I grunted and groaned, but it hurt. I felt the vampire blood repairing my jaw up as it slid down. I pushed Josh away as the pain ended and coughed up some excess blood.

"Now don't make me do that again." He warned, grabbing my hand and leading me up out the door. I decided to follow and remember where we were. We walked out into a strange hallway, filled with paintings of dogs. Yes...dogs.

"Where are we going?"

He didn't answer, so I asked again, "Where are we going?"

"Just BE QUIET!" He yelled. I flinched back and just to piss him off, I asked again, which resulted into him leading me into a room, ripping off a piece of bed sheet, and tie it around my mouth. Joy.

"If I let you go for a second, promise me you won't run."

I smiled to myself, "I frimise!" I mumbled against the bed sheet. Josh let go of my hand and turned around to face away from me. I waited, slowly stepping backwards and then I charged out of there. Going straight down the hallway. I heard Josh groan and then there he was, standing in front of me. I turned around and went down the opposite side of the hall, I ran into the bedroom and locked the door. He banged and banged against it. The bedroom was empty to my fortune and it had a window. I smashed against the window over and over again but it didn't do anything.

Josh pushed against the door and I heard a crack, Josh came running in just as I jumped out the window. The glass shattered and I was instantly on the grass. I heard a couple of crunches and sharp pains, one starting up my arm, the next my two legs, my ribs, my skull. I was on fire, I was going to die.

* * *

"You're making me run out of blood." Josh groaned, "But I only gave you enough to where it only heals everything but your ribs. Let's see how it feels." He gave a sadistic laugh. I tried getting up but my body freaked out, the pain from my ribs ablazed. I couldn't do anything, my hands were chained, and so where my legs. I was in a basement...and it reaked of human flesh.

I panted but that just hurt more.

"You're insane."

"Insane? That's not the word, more like...love hungry."

I blinked rapidly, looking around. Josh grunted and slid a tray of food over to me. It had soup and salad on it. "You haven't eaten all these days. You must be starving."

"What do you expect me to eat with my hair--DAYS?! How long have I been here?!"

"Hm...2 days at most. I think your friends are coming soon. Bloody idiots they are. And to answer your question, I'm feeding you."

I gulped and shut my lips into a thin line. _Days? Jer..Dylan...Amanda...they're coming? For me? No! Don't come!_

"Come on! Open up!"

I shook my head and gagged from the pain. "Hah!" Josh exclaimed and shoved the spoonful of lettuce in my mouth. I spit it on his face. My cheek stung from Josh's hand as he whiped the salad off of his face. "And just for that?" His hand extended to my rib, and he grabbed it..my broken rib. I shrieked, my scream echoing off the walls. Make it stop! Make it stop! Dylan! Jer! Amanda! Please! Make it stop!

"You know I can't handle hurting you like this." I barely heard Josh because all my broken ribs where on fire. I threw my head up and screamed. I felt my body being moved and the chains unclicking. I was panting, this awoke more pain. "Yeah, and I'm supposed to be the vampire." He mumbled, giving me a drop of his blood. I don't want it! Let me suffer!

* * *

"Wake up!" I heard a girly voice yell. My eyes opened to see a girl with long blonde hair staring at me, she looked to be about...4...or 5. Her eyes **glowed** red. "Hiya!"

I glared at her, "Come on, we have to get you dressed!"

"Why?" I croaked.

"Because your wedding Joshua of course!"

"No I'm not." I growled.

"How else is he going to change you!"

"Change me?" I asked, "I don't want to be changed."

"Oh don't be ridiculous! Every woman wants to."

"Not this one. Now go play barbies or something."

She growled, "Listen kid. I'm done being nice. I'll snap your head into two pieces if you don't get your ass up."

"Well it's kind of hard when I'm _chained_ and I have maybe what 4 broken ribs?!"

The girl groaned and picked my body up, yes...picked it up and got me dressed with utter careful-ness. She dressed me into a black dress, "You have to be prepared to meet the council of The Leaders."

"The Leaders?"

"The Leaders of the rogues of course." Rogues? The rogues...that Dylan and Jer were talking about it..?

The girl lead me to a grand hall and in there 9 seats where set up, each filled with vampires who looked young but their eyes told me they were ancient.

"My names Donald." Like Donald Duck?

"Reema."

"Narel."

"Dert."

"Fabien."

"Zaine."

"Sarah."

"Tanveer."

"Terrance."

What exotic names! Is that really something to think at this moment. In the middle, Josh sat, smirking at me.

"I have asked for a meeting with your highnesses, to get permission to wed and change Alejhandra Moreno."

"If that is your wish Joshua." Tanveer said.

"Tis is."

"Then you shall, but for now. Just change her, if you are able to kill her mate, Dylan Rome, then you shall marry her." The woman, Sarah said.

"Open it." Dert said, flicking his finger at the cieling. A circle around the cieling opened up, revealing moonlight. It shined on us, "What a perfect night!" Dert exclaimed. They are crazy. Josh strode up to me, and as if it was taking out garbage, her held me by my lower waist and whispered,

"Don't be angry, love." In my ear then I felt the piercing prick of the fangs pushing through my skin on my neck. It felt as if something was being awakened inside of me, a monster. It felt as if Josh was injecting a poison into me.

"That's enough venom!" A man exclaimed. My mind was asleep, my body was asleep. I felt pain striking in different area's, and my body jolted up from it. I-I-IT HURTS! What's happening to me? Is this the change of a vampire? I felt as though my body was shutting down on me and in each spot, someone was jabbing me with a knife over and over again. It felt as though someone had burned me alive, I felt my skin on fire. Some part of me, that was still awake, heard everything going on. I heard crashes, and fighting. What's going on. Then I felt someone's arms around me, whispering kind things. Who was this stranger? Who were my saviors?


	26. The Change

I felt the burning in my body yet it wasn't painful. The pain was numbed but I knew it was there. Josh was still changing me? Josh. No! Please don't change me, Josh! I want Dylan to change me!

I knew my voice wasn't getting to him but I screamed and screamed, hoping there was a way someone could some how look into my mind and see what I'm feeling. I'm ready to stop this misery and wait for Dylan.

_"Then you shall, but for now. Just change her, if you are able to kill her mate, Dylan Rome, then you shall marry her." The woman, Sarah said._

_"Open it." Dert said, flicking his finger at the cieling. A circle around the cieling opened up, revealing moonlight. It shined on us, "What a perfect night!" Dert exclaimed. They are crazy. Josh strode up to me, and as if it was taking out garbage, her held me by my lower waist and whispered,_

_"Don't be angry, love." In my ear then I felt the piercing prick of the fangs pushing through my skin on my neck. It felt as if something was being awakened inside of me, a monster. It felt as if Josh was injecting a poison into me._

How could he say that to me? Don't be angry? Ridiculous. My body jolted up but the pain had subsided. That is, until I felt the squeezing of my heart. I was dying...I knew it...

He had injected to much venom to keep me going.

"Alejhandra?" I heard someone say. I felt a burning in my mouth, it felt someone made me gargle gasoline and then put a match inside of my mouth. The hunger...I thought nothing of the hunger..but here it is. "Alejhandra..." that voice repeated. I looked up to the stranger, raven black hair, big brown eyes, and blood that smelt intoxicating. This stranger sighed and helped me up, she removed the hair from her neck and the smell hit me full force.

"Go ahead." this angel urged.

I felt an ache in my jaw and two large teeth grew in. When that happened, I dug them into this girl's neck and slurped her delicious blood.

I just drank and drank, trying to get down as much as possible, the girl grabbed my hair and pulled back strongly, "Alejhandra, stop."

Her voice was drained out, but I could tell I was draining her out! At this point, I could care less. Her blood was amazing, it fulfilled my needs. If I drank this, all of this right now, will I never have to feed again? The girl pulled me back, "Bad." she said. I registered the girl in front of me, black hair, brown eyes, slim body. Had I just been feeding from my best friend?

"Amanda?" I asked meekly.

She smiled, then ripped off a piece of my black dress and put it on her neck. "That's right, I just ruined your pretty little dress."

I laughed. "It's you." First...Josh was torturing me, then...I was being changed...and now..she's here.

I realized that a ring of fire around us, that I never really noticed, died down. "We're in the middle of a battle. Jer went to go tell Dylan about you changing and that Josh changed you-"

How does she know? "Woah, woah. How did you know Josh changed me?"

Amanda rolled her eyes, I had taken too much. "Not important right now. Just go find them." She pushed me in the direction that I smelt two scents go down. I left, slowing down to clutch my ears.

I heard grunts, screams. Fire was everywhere. My eyes hurt, the sounds were too loud. Everything...was too loud and bright. I couldn't take anything in. What's going on?

"Al-Alejhandra is that you?" my head whipped up to see a beautiful goddess, black hair, blue eyes. Something clicked into place when he ran at me and embraced me.

"Dylan.." I whispered. Dylan! That's it! My boyfriend! My arms wrapped around him tightly.

"Alejhandra...let go.." he said. I froze, let go? Did he not want me anymore? After becoming a vampire, he'll leave me? Dylan pried my arms off of him and held that at my side, "You need to control your strength." he said. I took a good look at my boyfriend, his hair was ruffled, a cut was marked above his eyebrow but was pulling together before my eyes. I looked at my arms...the scars..they're all gone. Forever. I felt bare. Empty. I heard a screech, of a little girl and dropped to my knee's, holding my ears tightly. The scream was overpowering, it was aching my ears.

"You're not used to this yet, Alejhandra." When I opened my eyes..I saw blood. Everywhere the was blood and fire. And I saw that glimpse of black hair, laying on the floor in a mess. A couple feet away from the head was the body. Josh. I tore away from Dylan and lifelessly walked over the corpse of my old boyfriend. I felt my body shake in silent sobs but nothing came out...not even a tear.

"Alejhandra? Are you ok?" Dylan asked. I looked at Dylan and held my arms open. He was by me in a second, kissing my neck. If becoming a vampire was like this..I never want to be one.

"Alejhandra! You're back!" Another voice said, I looked up and spotted Jer, Amanda's...husband?

"Alejhandra?" he asked. We heard an angry screech that sent me to my knee's again, but we all know that screech,

it was Amanda's. And what name was she screaming? She was screaming Robert's.

The uncle who molested me.

**Sorry for the wait guys! I know this is short but I'll make it up to you since this story is about to end in a couple chapters!**


	27. Finally Over

Once I saw his hideous face, my anger flared. The memories of him...touching me...and when he forced himself on me.. A violent shudder ran through me. I knew now, that as a vampire. I could kill him, and I would enjoy it. I _wanted_ to enjoy it. I wanted to feel his blood on my hand..._No! Alejhandra! This is not you! _I thought to myself.

I felt my feet step forward, slowly. Amanda stood there, her powers flaring around her body. I stared at him, those hands, that held that little girl by the throat, those same hands were the ones that ran over my body. I shuttered at the thought and everything else was forgotten.

"You." I growled at him, crouching down, "You _BASTARD!_" I shrieked before running towards him. He held up a hand,

"Tut tut, young Alejhandra. My.." he grinned, raking my body, "You have grown into a _beautiful_ young woman."

"Give her back." Amanda growled, "She's my daughter, give her back!" Thats Annabelle?

"But you see, I won't get anything in return.."

"What do you want?" I said cautiously.

"You." he said then laughed maniacally, "I give this child back, but I want you."

"Josh is dead."

"And I care why for your petty boyfriend?" he said with that same smile he used on me years ago, "Now, if you come with me, then I'll let her go." he sighed, "Though it would be a shame."

"Fine."

Dylan opened his mouth to speak but I hushed him, "It's me, or Annabelle." I looked at her, noting in the small, innocent features. I couldn't do this, I couldn't let another child be the victim of his disgusting fantasies.

"You'll come with me? Pleasent!" Robert let Annabelle go who ran to her mother, clutching her tightly. Amanda looked at me with scared and thankful eyes. She looked at Robert then pushed her daughter behind her.

"You think I'll let Alejhandra go over to you?"

"A deal is a deal." I said lightly to Amanda. Dylan walked towards me but I put a hand up to stop him,

"No," I mumbled, "A deal was a deal. It was me or Annabelle, I chose Annabelle."

Robert cackled, "Ahh what a wonderful scene but you see, we need to get going Alejhandra dear."

"Why?" Jer said, speaking up, "Why do you want her?"

"This girl, is my niece. Don't I have the right to take my niece?"

"Niece?" I spat, "You don't _touch_ your niece. You don't laugh at her tears! Niece? I'm not your niece."

"Touch?" Dylan growled, "You touched her?" he snarled, his eyes blazing red.

Robert sighed, "You people sure are ones for drama."

"Annabelle." Jer and Amanda said at once, "Get back."

Jer's eyes became a burning red color and stood beside his best friend. Powers flared around Amanda once again, this time, it was stronger.

"Alejhandra is _not _going with you!" Dylan roared. I looked at my friends, tears springing to them.

"Well, that's not quite fair." Robert said, then snapped his fingers. We heard thumping, like footsteps hitting the ground. And not just one pair, but hundreds and hundreds. The sound was almost overwhelming. We suddenly saw an...army, of vampires walk towards us, "These three are mine." he said, pointing towards Amanda, Annabelle, and me. The vampires nodded, their eyes glowing red and their fangs revealed. I gasped, _no, they're strong Alejhandra, they're strong, Dylan and Jer will win. _I reminded myself.

"So, are you going to come with me, Alejhandra? Or am I going to have to kill all three of you and enjoy your bodies alone?"

I looked away, disgusted, "Don't get cocky. It's two against one."

Amanda looked at her daughter, "Annabelle, I want you to get out of here." she said then put a protecting spell over Annabelle, "Just run." Amanda glanced at me and nodded. She pushed Robert back by wind then wrapped a ring of fire around him.

"You are human." I said, "Against a newborn vampire and a witch, you have nothing."

Robert laughed. He actually erupted into laughter, holding his sides and all that, "Human?" he panted, "No, no dear Alejhandra. I am not human."

"Then what are you?" Amanda said. Robert grinned at her then hunched over. His body sprouted fur and he grew into a massive wolf. Jer and Dylan looked back in surprise but immediatly continued fighting. He fought his way, clawing, punching, kicking. He fighted gracefully.

"Alejhandra!" Amanda shrieked but when I looked back, it was too late. Robert was standing above me, smiling wolfly. He swiped me with his paw, his gigantic nails digging into my side as I flew into the wall.

"ALEJHANDRA!" Jer and Dylan screamed. I got up, swaying.

My vision was blurred and I felt like I was going to collapse. The pain in my side was burning, and every move I made, made it ten times worse. I dropped to my knee's, and watched Amanda fight alone with Robert. As I sat here, doing nothing. _Alejhandra get up. You're not just human anymore. You're a vampire now. _I thought to myself. I remembered the way he touched me, the way he made me think of myself as trash. Josh, it was Josh who had him stop. But...but Josh worked with him the whole time.

I slowly got up, I ignored the intense pain, striding towards Robert. He turned around but I didn't give him a chance to do anything because I quickly kicked him in the paw. As he lifted his giant paw to swipe me, I grabbed it and with my new strength, flipped him over so he landed on his back. Running up at full speed, I jumped on his chest. Robert went to flip over but I punched him so hard I heard a _snap! _He snarled and stood up, pushing me back. I gasped, feeling the cuts tear even more. I held my side and cried out in pain. Amanda snarled and pushed water on him. Just as it was going to strike, it turned into ice and pierced his body.

I bit my lip and ran at him, I grabbed on to his fur and hauled myself on to the wolfs body. Suddenly, I felt a new..surge of power..inside of me. As if without any control, I brought my hand up and smashed it on his skull. Then I jumped off and the power was there, tingling inside of my fingers. Robert's face appeared in my mind and something told me to...make him...do something. Make him do something? How could I do that? I looked at the wolf who claims to be my uncle. Then with a flick of my fingers, he was standing up, looking shocked. I waved my hand and he turned and ran into the wall. I brought my hand back and he walked towards me. Robert kneeled, forming back into a human.

"W-W-W-What are you do-doing to me?" he asked as his hands slowly wrapped around his own neck. I snapped out of my trance and Robert's arms dropped by his side.

"Mind control." Amanda whispered as she stood by me. Robert looked up at us then grinned,

"Stupid children." he said, sprouting fur once again. Pawed Amanda out of the way and stood tall before me. Just as he was going to devour me into his jaws, a large desk fell on to his head. Amanda stood behind him, looking unfazed from his action. She had a large boulder hovering on the side of her. Her arm shot out and boulder came flying towards Robert. I hopped over the boulder and landed behind him, kicking him in the rib. The large rock fell on him but it didn't seem to faze him, only a small whimper. I looked at him,

"This is for all the children you've molested and raped." I said, smashing my fist into his leg, then I ran under him, pulled myself on to his back, "This is for causing my mother pain." I said before punching him behind the neck, "And this...is for hurting me." I said before digging my teeth into his neck. I felt a liquid leave my mouth, and from what Dylan told me...it was venom.

I felt Robert collapse under me, and thats when the pain in my side awakened again, burning stronger then ever. Black spots popped up in my vision and I heard my heartbeat thrum in my ears. My body swayed and I fell, succumbing to the darkness.

**Dylan's POV**

Alejhandra's body swayed back and forth and I knew she was going to collapse. My girl, she killed him. The innocent Alejhandra killed someone. I finished the newborn in front of me and ran towards my girl, the fastest I could. I could her body just before it fell to the floor and I smelt blood, _lots_ of blood. With my nail, I ripped open the side of her blood-soaked dress too see a series of torn gashes that carried all the way up the side of her breast all the way down to her hip. I gasped, she's already lost too much blood. Amanda appeared beside me, dropping to her knee's.

"Why aren't they healing?" I said. When I looked at Amanda, she looked torn. Her eyes stared down at the girl in my arms. She quickly brought her wrist to mouth and nicked it tooth, wincing slightly. Blood circled the area and she walked over to the side of Alejhandra.

"What are you doing?" Jer asked.

"Feeding her, she needs blood." Amanda said, before he could say anything she held her wrist above Alejhandra's lips and dropped the blood in their. Alejhandra stirred, then her eyes shot open, completely red. This wasn't her, "Pull her back before she drains me." Amanda said then brought her wrist hesitantly to Alejhandra's lips.

"NO!" Jer said but it was too late, Alejhandra was greedily sucking her blood. I could see the cuts clearing up, then they were all gone. I pulled Alejhandra back, but she didn't let go, I pulled harder,

"Enough!"

Alejhandra looked back in shock at me. Her eyes wide. She looked at Amanda who was lying with her eyes closed in Jer's arms. Her pulse was low. God dammit. Before I looked over at Alejhandra, I smelt blood, vampire blood. Alejhandra crawled over too Amanda and put her wrist to Amanda's mouth. She dropped in a couple drops, and then just stuck it on there. Amanda's mouth started moved automatically against Alejhandra's wrist. Amanda stirred, her face getting its color back. Her heartbeat became normal and Alejhandra pulled back.

"Let's go home, guys." Jer said. He picked Amanda up and started walking outside. Alejhandra looked up at me, then pressed her lips to mine.

"I love you Alejhandra Moreno." I said then kissed her lips again. Alejhandra's face was a mixture of emotions, shock, and pure love.

"I love you too, Dylan!" she whispered. We followed Jer to his car after that and drove home.

The fight finally over.


End file.
